


Immortal Alchemist

by hidansbabe530



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angels and Demons, Dancers, F/M, Homunculi OC, I don't even know anymore...., It's... it's weird, Minor working at strip club, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs, and a clusterfuck, and i apologize for that, but I swear it does follow the anime, mostly...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: Ikiru Bradley is daughter to the most powerful man of Amertris, King Bradley. What happens when her love interests mother dies? And what will she do to help fix his mistake?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Ikiru Bradley  
> Age: 12 at beginning, 16 later  
> Looks: 5'3" (160 cm.) long pink hair, Emerald green eyes, very shaped, loves wearing clothes that show off her body, but keeping just a little to the imagination, but not much, carries family's short sword to add a little threatening look  
> Personality: Fun, kinda bitchy, little laid back, thinks deeply, very deeply, perverted, slightly violent  
> Extra: Ikiru is a Homunculus, Angel, Demon, Human mix thing. She doesn't even know. She was born human, but with a Homunculus symbol on her upper left thigh. On her right shoulder she has a pair of angel wings, proving her angelness. On her left she has devil wings, proving her demoness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I have this HORRIBLE habit of making my OC's overly special =)

**Ikiru's POV**

I was walking around SAHQ, or the State Alchemist Headquarters. Central City was a very big place and my father never wanted me to leave the building alone, or I'd go to the store or something, like my second job which happens to be illegal at my age. I went to Colonel Roy Mustang's office. The Flame Alchemist was sitting at his desk reading a letter. I walked up to his desk.

"Yes Princess Bradley?"

"Don't call me that. We've been through this. What's that?"

"A letter from Resembool. Two boys looking for their father telling him that their mother's dead." I froze a little. He was here once? What the fuck! "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm going to go ask father if I can go back to Resembool."

"I'm going there to check this out. Just come with me okay?" I nodded. I always looked up to Roy as a big brother, everyone says we act like it when we aren't being formal or professional. We hopped on a train and started the journey. I wasn't sure if those two were back yet. Three days later we made it to Resembool, it was close to midnight and raining.

There was a weird feeling in the air. Then the Elric House lit up with a purple light. I ran towards it and inside. When I found the source. I almost threw up. There was a... thing in the middle of a transmutation circle and a small boy with golden-blond hair was laying on the floor bleeding from his shoulder and leg. A suit of armour sat up and started to talk, then the boy spoke and the armour picked him up, then looked at the thing.

"Wha-what happened?"

"We messed up."

"But your formulas-"

"Weren't the issue." The suit of armour stood and saw me.

"Ikiru!" I looked at him and it hit me.

"Alphonse?" The thing started to move. "Hurry and get out of here! We'll go to the Rockbell's. Hurry!" He ran past and I shut the door and blocked it with an iron slab. We made it to the Rockbell's and they took the boy in and bandaged him up.

"What happened? I didn't even know you two were back." I walked over to Alphonse.

"Alphonse..."

"Ikiru?" I was about to hit him when the door opened.

"Ikiru stop it." It was Roy.

"Who are you?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang, State Alchemist. It looks like the two tried some human transmutation. I'm pretty impressed with the Soul binding transmutation, have the young one contact me as soon as he wakes. Ikiru, we're leaving."

"Like hell I am. These are my friends. This is my home town. I'm staying and going to help them in any way I can." He nodded, kissed my forehead, and left.

"When did you get back Ikiru?" Granny asked.

"I came with him. I saw the house glow and had to make sure everything was alright. When I got there, he was like this and Alphonse had begun to stir." I put my hands to my mouth and began to cry. The golden haired boy began to speak, only in his unconscious state.

"Don't cry Ikiru, it was only a fish." My heart pounded. That was years ago when he said that. I almost threw myself on him when I decided just to kneel next to him and cry.

"Edward!" I fell asleep next to him and when I woke up his face was right in front of mine, golden eyes boring into my emerald ones.

"Good morning Ikiru. When did you get back?" His voice was a little weak. I began to cry again. "Don't cry Ikiru."

"But look at you! You're missing an arm and a leg! Didn't you learn anything about human transmutation? It's forbidden for a reason! You get stuff like that!" His eyes grew a little.

"H-How did you know what we got?"

"I came back yesterday with Roy and saw your house glow. I ran in and saw that thing right before Al woke up. How could you not think that through? You're a genius yet you pull something stupid like that!"

"I just wanted my mother back..."

"That's what I said when my 'family' died!" He looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"My 'brother' died a while ago, remember? Well, I tried to bring him back, and then my other 'sister' died. Tried to bring her back, second brother died. The cycle continued until there were a pile in the middle of the room with those... things. That was the day my house caught on fire, because I burned it and all of them to the ground. The equivalent exchange never affected me." Ed looked at me with big eyes.

"So you murdered your whole family Ikiru?" I turned to see Granny. She was pissed.

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

"After the first time you should have stopped!"

"I was so young and thought it would eventually work!"

"Well you're dumber than these two." I bit my tongue.

"Leave her alone Granny." They started to talk about the thing Roy had said and then decided to get automail. Edward never screamed. Granny said she was impressed because even grown men scream at the part where they attach the nerves, but Ed said it was nothing compared to what Al had been through. I sat there staring out the window. Edward came up behind me.

"Hey Ikiru."

"Hey Edward.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He smiled at me. I blushed a little. I always have liked Edward, no lie, but he's never been able to tell.

"I'm going to be a state alchemist, to try and give Al and I our bodies back."

"Edwa-"

"Iru." My blush got brighter. That was his nickname for me, since we all call him Ed and Alphonse Al, he thought I should, because Winry didn't like the ones we gave her, but I was fine with it.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come back with Colonel Mustang?" I didn't say anything. "You knew him before, where did you two meet." Nothing. "Ikiru. Please tell me."

"Only if you open up to me." He didn't say anything. I sighed. "I'll tell you, you don't have to tell me anything." He looked at me. "I'm already a State Alchemist." He looked at me with big eyes again.

"For how long? Not very right?"

"I've been one since I was young. You know it's true, my alchemy skills have always been the best here."

"I didn't know that."

"You never asked and I couldn't. You know how my 'parents' hated alchemy." Edward and Alphonse never knew that the people who raised me weren't really family, only the Rockbell's and Trisha knew, so Granny was the only one alive who still knew.

"Oh. I'm sorry for them by the way."

"Why? I'm the one who caused their death and then burned what was left of them, and my house."

"That's what we're going to do. Because there are things in that house that we don't need to remember" I nodded. "Will you help?" I nodded again. And that's what we did before we left. We burned the Elric house to the ground and caught the next train to Central City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Is it okay? =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ikiru's POV**

We stopped at a station and were waiting for the next train when a man ran around a corner with a woman's purse. Ed and Al stood in his way and after he pulled out a gun, Al put him into a cage and the police came over. He thanked us and said something about Majhal. Ed decided to go to the town he was in and we went.

On the way the boys started to talk and I zoned out on Ed's face. His golden eyes dazzled me. Why were they so gold? I mean, seriously. His mother's eyes were either green or brown.... I can't fucking remember the last time I saw her she had her eyes closed and was dead! Anyways. Why were they gold? Were their father's eyes gold? Al looked so much like Trisha... that must mean that Ed looks more like his father. Did they both have gold eyes? I can't remember...

"Ikiru!" I blinked and Ed's face came into focus.

"Yeah?"

"What are you staring at?" Al asked.

"Oh, sorry, I was just zoning out and thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing really."

"It has to be something Ikiru. You wouldn't just stare into Ed's eyes if you weren't." I blushed slightly, light enough that Ed couldn't tell, dark enough that Al could. "Do you like Ed?" I blushed brighter as Ed burst out laughing, the blush went even brighter.

"Come on Al. We grew up together that would just be weird."

"And what about the fights over Winry and Ikiru? We used to like both of them a lot."

"That was then. This is now."

"We had our lastest one before Ikiru and the Rockbell's went away to help with the rebellion in Ishval" Ed blushed. I remembered that. But why choose both? Why not chose me and let Al have Winry? She likes him more anyways. Damn idiots.

"S-so what. That was forever ago."

"That was a month or so ago, Ed. Forever ago would be the first time I slept over at Winry's." Al sweat dropped and the carriage came to a stop. We walked out to a little village and what looked like a festival. We were staring at it when a firework blew up in our faces. The boys pretty much screamed and my eyes sparkled. I loved fireworks. Especially New Years with Father and Roy.

Then some kids came up the hill. One of them started to poke Al with a stick and then when the boys tried to fight the kids, Al tripped, landed on Ed, and Claus, the girl that dressed like a boy, sat on Al's back when Majhal came and told them to get off.

We went with Majhal to his house and talked with him. I began to zone out again while all this stuff was happening, this time on the teacups. Mine was black with a blue rose in the bottom. Why a blue rose? And it was painted... no... alchemized into the cup. Why was that? I mean really.

Then Majhal said something about a girl who sold blue roses that he loved. So this dudes obsessed. Great. Well a knock came and there was Claus and her father, to apologize, but it didn't happen, because she ran off. So we went after her, heard the story of her dead sister, got into an argument, and the whole damn thing went downhill from there. We were going to catch the woman that killed Claus' sister, when Claus trapped Ed and Al. I stood there and sighed.

"You two are idiots for not knowing that was going to happen!"

"And you are for not telling us it was here!" Ed yelled up from under Al.

"Well I didn't know it was going to be right there you know!" Then the woman was there and before Klaus could go kill her, Majhal did and then we were walking around Majhal's house and Ed found a soul attachment room and fell unconscious. When he woke up it was just him and Al, so he thought for two seconds until he remembered that I had hid in Al, which was awkward for both of us.

Then Majhal described his evil plan to bring back his love, Claus came in, got knocked unconscious, and taken away. We went after him, showed him the old woman who always came to his house was really his sweet Karin, he tried to kill us but his sword backfired when Ed pulled it out of his hands with blue ribbon, and it ended up impaling Majhal. As we were leaving Claus caught up with up in a blue dress with a yellow flower on it and her hair down. As we went away, Ed yelled out the door.

"You look cuter when you're not dressed like a paperboy!" I laughed and we sat down and headed back to the train station. I stretched.

"You know Al, I think the next time Ed wants me to hid inside you, I'm gonna transmute a fucking pillow. Do you know how uncomfortable it is in there? My ass hurts and I think I have a mark from one of your screws." I stood and was going to check when I remembered that I don't usually wear skirts so I was of course wearing pants. I puppy eyed Ed and Al.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Would you mind turning around?"

"Why?"

"So that I can check if I have a mark on my ass." Ed sweat dropped.

"You know you were all cute until you said that."

"Turn around." They did and sure enough, I had a mark. "Damn it Al!" I sat back down.

"Why do you have to be like that?"

"Like what?" Ed motioned to me.

"Inappropriate."

"You've seen nothing."

"Wanna bet?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Do you really want to see that much of my skin? Edward you are such a naughty boy. And in front of Al too." He blushed, Al would've he he had blood in his body, and I burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh, the look on your faces!"

"But I don't really have a face."

"I can still picture it!" I laughed harder and then we made it to the station.

"Well that was a useless trip, I'm gonna call Colonel Mustang, you get us some food Al." Ed was about to grab the phone. "What should I say!" He started going through a list. I rolled my eyes. Seriously it's not like you two are getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, real quick, in FMA Al's eyes are brown, in FMAB, they're gold. Since this is based off FMA, they're brown. Just incase anyone got confused. =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ikiru's POV**

Al was asking the lady selling bread if they smelled good while Ed finally decided on his lines. I giggled and stood behind him. I heard Roy pick up the phone, it got casual and I interrupted.

"Now that the wife has done her vows, Colonel Mustang will say his." Ed looked pissed. I burst out laughing. I didn't need to grab the phone to make sure Roy heard it.

" _Edward let me talk to Ikiru please?_ " Ed nodded and handed it to me.

"Yes Onii-sama?" Ed looked at me shocked.

"The Colonel is your brother?"

"No, he's not. We're just close enough to be."

" _Ikiru? What the hell was that for!_ "

"Well you agreed, it sounded like he rehearsed for it. It reminded me of wedding vows."

"Why do I have to be the wife?" Ed whined. I giggled again.

"Because you have the long hair and are SHORTER than him."

"Who are you calling so short you can't see him!"

"I never said that! Stop over exaggerating. Here's the Colonel." Ed fumbled with the phone a bit and finally secured it in his hands and he began to speak with Roy again. I went and stood next to Al and started to grab bread for him.

"Iru?"

"Yes Al?"

"Do you like Brother?" I blushed. "You do don't you." I blushed more and threw my hands up.

"Come on Al. What makes you think that?"

"You do! Hey Bro-"

"Al don't." He looked at me and my bangs shaded my eyes. "He can't know... it'll get in his way... not now okay?" He nodded when Ed ran by and grabbed Al's and my arm.

"What's the rush Brother?"

"The Colonel wants us on the train that's leaving now." We got on and situated. A girl kept looking over the seat to look at Al, and when he waved, she'd hide. Ed looked over and spoke with her and her mother then she smiled and looked over the seat again and waved at Al this time and noticed Ed's automail. She looked at me.

"Are you special too?"

"Kind of. But not like them."

"Honey, leave the girl alone." I heard her whisper something about a prostitute. I frowned and leaped over to Ed's seat, since I somehow managed to share a seat with Al, and stared at the mother.

"I can hear you. Please refrain from calling me a prostitute because I like having my skin exposed. And I'm only 12. No one would sleep with me thank you." She looked horrified while the girl looked in question.

"Mommy? What's a prostitute?"

"She'll tell you when you're older okay little one?" She nodded and her mom was still in slight shock. I got back next to Al.

"Well Ikiru, you do show a lot of skin." Ed said.

"And you don't show enough."

"What does that mean?" I smirked.

"Well tall people have more skin surface area."

"Are you saying I'm short?!"

"For your age, heck. I'm taller." He glared and would've tried to hit me if it wasn't me and he didn't know how strong I was. I looked out the window. Look at all the cliff. Why is the train tracks so close to the edge of a cliff? Seems dangerous, like if for some reason this was a two way track, and some dumbass train came and collided with our train, that's a lot of dead people. And blood. And-

"Ikiru!" I snapped back and looked at Ed.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Wondering whose bright idea it was to put train tracks so close to the edge of a cliff." They shrugged and Ed laid down. Then one of Roy's men came. Falman.

"He's right, there is someone with him. And he is small." That hit one of Ed's nerves and then two men stood and pointed guns at Falman and then knocked him out. Ed, Al, and I stood and put our hands up. Ed distracted them and then he and Al knocked them out, unfortunately, one of them pointed a gun at the little girl and her mother, then Ed actually knocked him out and took his gun away and destroyed it.

"Don't worry, your big brothers and sister will protect you." The little girl smiled and Ed told Al and I stay. I was to stay safe in that car while Al was supposed to secure the train. Ed went to the roof and I went with Al, after him protesting so much.

"Ikiru, Ed will get very mad if you don't listen."

"He can get over it. I'm not a delicate flower like everyone thinks I am. I'm a rose with sharp thorns. Pretty to look at but touching ends badly." He nodded and we knocked all the terrorists out and made it to the car Ed and the main dude was, Al knocked him out and Ed looked at me and his eyes narrowed.

"Ikiru! I told you to stay safe!"

"And Al is the safest place to be. What if one of the others tried to attack me and Al wasn't there? Falman wasn't really useful."

"I heard that."

"I know. Almost forgot you came with us." He looked a little hurt. Then a man came out of a room.

"Hughes?" He looked at me.

"Pr-"

"It's me Ikiru." I stressed a little on it so he got it.

"Ikiru, I thought you went back to Central with Colonel Mustang?"

"No, I stayed behind with Ed and Al."

"Oh yes, the ones who want to take the State Alchemist exam." We made it to the station. Roy, Hawkeye, and other state military were there. They killed the leader and then everyone turned to me.

"Princess." They all kneeled. Ed and Al freaked when Roy looked at them.

"Show the Princess some resp-" I held my hand up.

"Colonel Mustang, please. They are my closest friends and I don't wish for them to be formal. They can be casual, besides-"

"You're the princess! How?!" I looked at Ed and Al.

"I'm the Füher's daughter." Their jaws dropped.

"No. Your parents died in that fire after you-"

"They weren't my real parents. They were actually supposed to be my 'aunt' and 'uncle'" I put in hand quotes. "and you guys thought they were my parents. Everyone else knew that they weren't.... well.... the adults did. None of them was my real family and they hated my alchemy so..."

"Princess!" I turned and Roy was standing and saluting.

"Colonel?"

"We must go to Headquarters. Edward, I expect to see you at Headquarters so we can discuss where you'll be staying while you study for the exams." Ed lost it and we got to headquarters. I was called to my father's office.

"Ikiru?" He said, fingers intertwined in his lap.

"Yes?"

"Where have you been? It feels like forever."

"I went with Roy to Resembol to see Ed and Al."

"Okay?"

"They're friends." He nodded. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"May I stay with them at Mr. Tucker's?" He gave me this look with his right eye. He nodded.

"Be careful and don't say anything. You know why." I nodded and left. I got to the Tucker's and was was welcomed by Alexander and Nina.

"Pwincess!" Nina bowed.

"Hello Nina. How are you?"

"I have toou big bwodew's now" She's by far the cutest little four year old. She brought me in.

"Daddy! Pwincess Ikawu is hewe." He came out.

"Princess. Why are you here?" He bowed at the waist.

"The two boys you are housing and helping study are my friends. Father has given me permission to stay while they study." He nodded. "May I ask where I'll be staying?"

"Can you stay with Nina?" I nodded. Nina smiled and ran off and I followed. She made it to the boys room. They were studying with some books in Tucker's library. I tilted my head. So cute when he's studying.

"Big bwodews!" They turned and saw me.

"Ikiru!?"

"I have been given permission from my father to stay here with you while you study, and maybe even help." They nodded. For the next few months we had a nice time. Then I got the call.

"Princess? It's for you."

"Coming Tucker." I grabbed the phone. "Hello? Ikiru Speaking."

"Hey Baby Pink, you coming? I heard you're in town."I blushed.

"Pumper. Yeah... okay." I was so red. I had my job tonight. I looked at Tucker after I had hung up. "I'll be out late tonight okay?" He nodded and I left.

"Make suwe youw back fow suppew." I patted Nina's head.

"I'm not gonna be able to be Nina. I have to work." She pouted. "I promise I'll be here when you wake up okay?" She nodded. "Go see if your big brother's need help okay?" She nodded again and ran off. I walked out and into the street. This was gonna be bad. A gray car pulled up.

"Ikiru, need a lift?" I smiled.

"Daisy! Yeah thanks!" I hopped in.

"It's been a while. Where've you been?"

"Sorry. I was with some friends and working. If Father would've let me I would've been coming to help." We made it to our job. Pumper's. A club/bar, my illegal job. I was the youngest dancer they had. The place was set up with plastic tables that came from the floor with more of a tube sort of thing with curtains and were colored. Depending on the color depended on which dancer you were viewing, the colored light that came from it was your waitress, which was also the dancers. And tubes for reasons.... as long as the boys used the curtains they could go nuts... and that's all I'm saying. Anyways. Daisy and I went to the dressing room. The other dancers were there except for Sofy.

"Where's Sister Red?"

"In her room entertaining." Yeah, we had our own rooms for 'entertaining' if we were willing. Pumper is a very good boss, and won't sell off girls who aren't ready or don't want to do that kind of thing. I'm not allowed to use my room until I'm 18 because then I'm legal to work here. Then Sofy walked it.

"Hey Sister Red." She looked at me.

"Hey Sister Pink, been a while." Yeah, FYI, we have colors for our stage names, here's the list of dancers and their colors: Me=Pink, Debie=Purple, Cassy=Blue, Sofy=Red, Sam=Green, Tammy=Orange, Ashley=Yellow, Daisy=White, and Megan=Black. Pumper calls us 'Baby' then our color, we do the same only with 'Sister'. We also have ranks. A color rank, a fruit rank, a flower rank, and then our final rank, sexual rank. We are promoted depending on certain things, we never know when we're going up, so far, no one has gone up in the ranks. Higher rank also equals higher pay, so yeah. I got into my uniform and did my thing, then changed, took my tips, and Daisy took me home.

"Hard night. But it's nice to have everyone working at the same time again." I nodded. "Where are you staying since it's not home?"

"Shou Tucker's." She looked at me.

"Why? You know he's a creep."

"My best friends are staying there while they study to take the State Alchemist Exams." She looked at me with a smirk this time.

"Is one of them that little crush you have?" I burst out laughing. "What?"

"Don't call him little. He might come out of nowhere and start yelling at you for it."

"Why?"

"He's only 149 cm(4' 11")." She burst out laughing this time.

"He's how old?"

"12."

"And you're the younger one and the taller one?" I smiled.

"He's gonna be 13 soon."

"Really?"

"Yup, February 3rd." She smiled.

"This weekend. I see." I smiled bigger. "Wish him a happy b-day for me?" I blushed.

"He doesn't know I'm a club dancer? He nearly had a heartattack finding out that I'm the Füher's daughter." She laughed.

"Well just lie to him." Wouldn't be the first time. I looked at my hands. "Sorry, let me guess, not the first time?" I nodded. "I'm sorry Ikiru, don't know what to tell ya." I nodded again. "Well, here we are. Have fun, be good, and don't spread your legs."

"Daisy!"

"I'm kidding I'm kidding. You're not like that. Yet."

"Daisy!"

"I'm kidding. I'll see you around Pink. Bye!"

"Damnit Daisy." I opened the front door, and there was Ed. "Hey-"

"Where have you been?" He looked mad. Al shut the door behind me.

"We've been worried about you Ikiru." I sighed.

"Sorry guys."

"Where were you ikiru?"

"Working."

"Where? You weren't at Headquarters. We called Colonel Mustang to make sure. We saw you leave and get in a car with some girl."

"She's a co-worker."

"Where do you work Ikiru?" Can't tell him the truth yet.

"I work the night shift at a small cafe. They give good pay and big tips, but only girls are allowed to work there. And the owner isn't a huge perv thank you." They looked at me. That was almost the truth, the only lie was were and the shift. Pumper really isn't a perv. He's married and has three kids. He does the club to help hospitals for mothers who can't get pregnant, hence the tubes in the tables.... still gross. Anyways. Ed stared.

"You should take us sometime Ikiru. I'd like to see you in your uniform. I bet it's cute." I blushed and looked at the floor. No Al, no you would not.

"What's wrong Ikiru? You're blushing." I shaded my eyes. Then stretched and yawned.

"I'm tired boys. And Nina is expecting me when she wakes up in the morning. I need to get some sleep and you two should too. The exams are next week remember?" Al nodded and took Ed to bed. Holy shit. That was close. We went to bed and a few days later it was Ed's birthday. We were outside with Nina making snow angels. Then Hughes stopped by the gate.

"Hello kids."

"Good afternoon Hughes." He mentioned something about Edward's birthday and a party at his house. Al and Ed had completely forgotten. Then we all went to the Hughes house. Hughes wife, Gracia, is pregnant and we were having a great time, it was snowing hard outside and then his wife collapsed.

"It's coming!" Hughes left and we kids were left to help her. I got her on the couch. The boys went to get her stuff and were having heart attacks.

"Shut up and calm down. Gracia, let me help." I got her into position. "You're right. I see the baby's head. Now, push."

"It hurts. I'm dying."

"She's dying." Nina started to cry and the boys freaked.

"Shut up! Gracia push damn it!" She did and Nina told Ed that the water was cold and he heated it without a transmutation circle. So he's seen it. Soon the doctor came and I handed it off to him.

"How far- oh."

"Yeah, finally got the shoulder out. No thanks to the idiots over there." The baby came out and was a girl. They named her Elicia.

"Thank you kids. You really helped."

"All we did was scream and run around." Ed said, scratching the back of his head.

"You still helped. And Princess." I looked at her. "Thanks for your help too." I nodded.

"No problem. I've helped a woman give birth before. Only the doctor didn't come and I had to do all the stuff cause it was a boy." The look on my face said it all.

"Sorry Ikiru." I shook my head.

"Don't worry. Well, the storms calmed down, let's go home guys. Congratulations Hughes on your little girl." We left and walked back. We made it inside the Tucker house and I pulled Ed off to the side.

"What is it Ikiru?"

"I haven't wished you Happy Birthday properly."

"What do you mea-oh." He blushed. I looked at him and blushed too.

"Ready?" He nodded slowly and I kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday Ed." He smiled. That's how we did it. I always gave the birthday boy a kiss on the cheek, Winry got a special birthday hug tackle. Al will be 12 in March. The 27th*. The rest of the week went fine and it was time for the state alchemy exam. Ed and Al went and I stayed home with Nina.

"Pwincess."

"Yes Nina?"

"Can we go see big bwodews when dey come ou' o' da big building?" I nodded and looked at Tucker. He's been stressing. Badly. I wonder why? Well he needs to make a new experiment for the military. Or else that dumbass Brigadier General will take his license away. I wish I could knock him threw the roof. That would be funny as shit. But then Father might get angry. We made it to headquarters and Ed and Al had just came out.

"How you do?"

"I didn't finish." Al said.

"I finished but my arm hurts like hell."

"You two are such babies. I finished my exam within the first ten minutes. You guys had an hour or so to do it. And it's only 13 pages too." They glared. "What?"

"You probably became an alchemist because of your dad." I glared back.

"Not all that close to my Father thank you. In case you forgot he sent me to Resembol because of his wife." They tilted their heads. "None of your damn buisness short shit."

"Who are you calling short shit!"

"Brother, Ikiru, please. Nina's here." I looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry Nina. I forgot you were here."

"It okay Pwincess." She smiled and we went to the Tucker house. Roy pulled Ed and Al off to the side to speak with them. I overheard some of it because Al flipped a little. Roy wanted Al to stop because they might find out he's nothing but a hollow body of armour and would most likely try and find out what happened and blah blah blah. They came out.

"You know that if they did a physical exam you'd be screwed right Al?" He nodded in defeat.

"I'll become one. For you Al." I smiled.

"Well aren't you the sweetest little thing." Anime vein.

"Who are you calling so little that an ant could step on him!"

"If you over react I'll actually say that."

"Try me." I lifted my hand and was ready to snap.

"Don't mess with me Ed. We both know I'm the better alchemist between the three of us." He growled and we made it to the house. "The next part of the test is tomorrow. You'll be either physically examined or interviewed. I'll be there since I'm the Füher's daughter."

"I'll meet the Füher?" I nodded. He blushed.

"Gotta crush already? Can't blame you. My father's pretty attractive according to all the women and girls in the city. You hear a lot of gossip were I work." They nodded, then it clicked.

"I don't have a crush on the Füher!" I burst out laughing.

"Yeah and your girlfriend's gonna be 7 because then she might be shorter than you."

"Ikiru!"

"Yes?" I gave a flip of the hair and a little sexy glance. "Did you need something?" He blushed more and turned around. I laughed and Al chuckled, earning a lecture from Ed. How much fun this is going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I tried to find out the real date of Al's but couldn't so decided that I would have Al be born on the 27th of March since the wiki said he was born between late January and March.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ikiru's POV**

I left early in the morning to get ready for the next phase. I found my Father's office.

"Ikiru. It's good to see you. The second phase is going to be an interview on the three legged chair. You'll be at my right hand while..." And he went threw everyone who was going to be there. "We're starting. Come on." We made it to the room. It was dark except for the single light on, directed at the three legged chair. Roy was standing next to me and the applicants started to come. They had to trust the chair. They didn't know it, but their alchemy helped them stay upright. I gave a small quiet giggled every time someone fell, soon silenced by a glance from my Father. Then Ed came in.

"Well will you look at that?" I said quietly. He sat down and was interviewed. He passed. I know he did. He looked at me.

"Is there something wrong Edward?"

"No, nothing." I couldn't help it and fell out of my chair laughing. Everyone looked at me.

"Seriously Ed, don't lie to my father. You were looking at me. Don't deny it." I wiped a tear. He blushed a little and then was dismissed. Father looked at me.

"Ikiru, a little more professional please."

"Sorry Father. The boy brings the real me out. Not the boring as shit formal front you make me put on."

"Princess, please." I nodded at Roy.

"Why do you listen to Colonel Mustang and not the Füher, let alone your father." I looked at him and bowed my head.

"Sorry Father. You know I do it because I want the discipline you never gave me as a child. I was raised by people who don't care for what I do. I feel that I have been neglected the alchemical parenting punishments. Sorry again Father." He seemed pleased. It continued and only about 10 people passed.

"Ikiru, tell that Elric boy he passed and I expect him here to be in the alchemy exam grounds around noon." I smiled and ran back to the Tucker's.

"Ed! Come here!" He came down the stairs with Al and I smiled.

"What is it? Do you have news on my status?"

"You are to meet at the alchemy exam grounds tomorrow at noon. I'll be going with you so this should be good. But you need to decide what you're going to show off to the others and myself. Okay?" He nodded then him and Al started to stress on what he should show off. We were in the boy's bedroom and Ed was writing a letter.

"Is dat to your giwfwend?" Nina asked. Ed blushed.

"No, he's writing a letter to Winry, one of our friends." Nina nodded and Ed breathed out. Then Nina started to draw a picture. She told us about how her mom left her father and I bit my lip. Lies. Why does everyone tell lies?

It was the next day and around noon. Al and Nina stayed outside and waited for Ed and I while we were doing the exams.

"As you can see, we have enough materials here for you to all do your alchemy" A man made a tower but was to tired afterward. Another man pulled trees out of the ground and made a blimpish thing, but it failed and hit the tower, knocking it down and Ed turned it into flowers. Without a transmutation circle. So he became the state alchemist, the only one to pass this year. I was so proud of him. We went home and the next day Ed was picked up with me to go get his title.

"Why do I need a title?"

"Every alchemist has one. For instance, I'm the Flame Alchemist." Roy explained. Ed looked at me.

"Open the damn envelope." He did.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist. Kinda catchy."

"Kinda ironic." I said.

"The Füher has an interesting sense of humor."

"Well Onii-sama, we will be leaving now. Oh here's your watch Ed. This silver pocket watch proves that you're the military's dog. Let's go home. Havoc! Give us a lift." He nodded and we were off.

"Ikiru?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a State Alchemist Title right?" I nodded. "What is it?" I bit my lip.

"It's weird. You might laugh at it."

"What do you mean? Mine if Full Metal, I'm only 22% metal. Come on. What's yours?"

"Immortal. I'm the Immortal Alchemist." His head tilted.

"No one's immortal though. And that's not really a type of alchemy."

"I'm really lucky when it comes to near death experiences that I don't die. Look at what happened to those who raised me. They died and all that happened to me was mental and emotional scarring. I came out lucky, while others, like you and Al, lost significantly." He pondered on it.

"I guess in that sense it makes sense. At least you're not the hoe alchemist." I glared.

"At least I'm not a midget." He freaked the fuck out.

"What did you say?"

"Ed stop! You'll make us crash."

"Come here."

"Edward!"

"Excuse me you two but STOP IT!"

"Ikiru!"

"Edward!"

"Whoa!" We just missed the sidewalk and the pedestrians on it. We made it to the Tucker house.

"You almost killed us you asshole!" I pretty damn near screeched.

"Well you started it!"

"Doesn't mean anything! You're older!"

"By a few months!"

"So?"

"Whatever." Ed got out of the car.

"Brother! How'd it go." Ed held his pocket watch out and smiled.

"I'm a state alchemist! The Fullmetal Alchemist." Tucker offered Havoc to join us for our feast, but he denied.

"Oh, Ed. Major Hughes called. Said that you, your brother, the Colonel, The Füher and him are going out to celebrate this coming weekend." Ed and Al seemed excited. I smiled.

"Aren't you coming to Ikiru?"

"Nah it's a manly bonding experience. It'll be fine. I'm working this weekend anyways." They looked a little sad. "Oh yeah, Ed, come here." He stood and walked over.

"Yea-" I captured his cheek with my lips and had my hands around him.

"Congratulations on becoming a state alchemist." I stood straight, stepped back a little, and saluted him. "I will look forward to working with you!" He saluted me back. I smiled. After the feast, Nina went to bed and Ed and I were walking around the house. Ed noticed that the picture that Nina had drawn had been torn and burned.

"What is this?" I looked away.

"How could he?" Ed put a hand on my shoulder. For the next few days he was doing research on what happened to Tucker's wife, and then we were taken from the Tucker House. I stayed with them in the headquarters.

"I wanna see what's going on." I went with the two Elric brothers to Tucker's house. We went to the basement and Tucker was standing there. "Where's Nina and Alexander?"

"Look Edward, Alphonse, I made a talking chimera." He stepped aside. He didn't.

"You transmuted Nina and Alexander into that!" Ed started to beat the shit outta Tucker. "You did the same to your wife didn't you! Messing with people's lives. You're a monster!"

"Are you any better? You tried human transmutation. You're no better than me." Ed almost killed him if the chimera hadn't grabbed his arm and asked him to stop. Ed was about to separate them when the Brigadier General came in and took Tucker and the chimera.

When Ed tried to get the chimera the Brigadier General punched him in the gut and as they were driving off Ed destroyed the car and the chimera ran off. We went after her and made it to a dark ally. As if the rain didn't make it so erie, there was blood on the wall. No, not Nina. Ed was in front of the wall, hands straddling the blood. He was crying.

"There's no use in crying over it Fullmetal." And with that Ed and Roy got into a small argument. Then Ed ran out of the ally, crying. He wanted to get the one who killed Nina. I sighed.

"Ed." He looked at me. "Think of it this way. She's not in pain anymore. Being a chimera she would've suffered." He cried harder. "You have the celebration tomorrow night. Make the most of it and try to forget about it. The day after you'll have an assignment okay?" He didn't look happy. I sighed. "Major Hughes! Urge Ed to the celebration tomorrow! And make sure Al does in fact come. Ed, Al doesn't want you to think about it and allow it to eat you alive. Just try and enjoy yourself tomorrow okay?" He nodded. I kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Hoping to cheer you up a little. I'm not allowed to stay in the barracks any longer this trip. I'll be staying at the Colonel's house okay? Call me if you need anything okay?" He nodded. Then it clicked.

"You're going to be with Colonel Bastard! In his house!" I face palmed.

"You make it seem like he's gonna take advantage me. He's not. Relax. This isn't the first time I've slept at his house. That's where I always stay while I'm in Central."

"Why not live at your house with the Füher?" Ed asked.

"I can't. Not when they're home." He tilted his head. "Anyways. Be a good boy and be nice to the officers in the barracks. Al, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I smiled and left with Roy while they went to the barracks with Falman and Fuery. I sat next to Roy while Hawkeye drove.

"Ikiru?"

"Yeah Roy?"

"What's up? Did Edward object to you living with me until you leave?" I nodded. "He seems really over protective."

"He is. When we were little, I was always picked on because my hair was pink, he'd stand up for me with Winry. Even though he knows I'm strong physically, he knows my emotional strength is very weak and fragile. Another way I'm like a rose I guess. After looking past the thorns there's a beautiful flower that is fragile."

"That's deep."

"Of course it is. I compare myself to a rose a lot. Better than a weed at least." I nodded.

"Princess?"

"Hawkeye, we've been through this, Ikiru."

"Sorry, I can't do that."

"Can you not call me Princess at least?"

"She can't really just say 'Hey you with the pink hair' you know." Roy said. I thought.

"I'll call you Miss, that's as casual I'll go." I nodded.

"Okay."

"Miss?"

"Yes Hawkeye?"

"Why were you crying earlier? It didn't seem to be because of the chimera's death." I looked at my hands.

"He asked why I don't go home."

"And may I ask why that is?"

"My stepmother and stepbrother. They don't accept me being from my Father's first marriage. My stepmother picks on me mercilessly about my hair color, and my stepbrother is just so stuck up and thinks he's better because our Father left my mother. It pisses me off so going there is rare, one of the reasons my Father sent me to Resembol, the ex-soldiers wanted to go back home and that's where they lived, he had already found a new lover so I needed to go because he didn't want me to be raised in that environment."

"I'm sorry to hear that Miss."

"Don't be. My caretakers were no better. They nearly beat me to death for even mentioning alchemy, using it was almost a death wish, but they didn't because they knew that Father had people watching over me so killing me was suicide."

"And Ed didn't do anything about it? He must not be as overprotective as I thought he was." Roy said, irritated at the thought I was hit as a child.

"He didn't know. No one did. I was a reckless child so lying about where the bruises came from was easy. Killing them was a complete accident, but I don't regret it. I was able to live more freely, and I got to live with the Rockbells." Roy's facial expression went cold. "I know what happened, don't think too much on it." He softened a little. "I was happy living with the Rockbells, no beatings, no yelling, not as many lies. but alas, the joy in that house was short lived after you killed her parents. I'll say it again, don't think about it." He nodded.

"Miss?"

"Yes?" I said turning back to Hawkeye.

"When did you start wearing the clothes you're wearing now?" I smiled.

"When I was little. I liked the feel of the sun and dirt on my bare skin. So the more skin I show, the more comfortable I feel. I'd be wearing my mini skirt if I didn't have an image to hold up. Father and I have discussed this. If I want to wear a miniskirt I had to wear a T-shirt so that not to much skin showed."

"I see. It makes sense I guess." I nodded. "We're here." We pulled up to Roy's house. It wasn't grand or anything, more like one of the houses in Resembol, it was comforting.

"Come on Ikiru." I nodded and we went in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... I'm late updating this... sorry. =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little warning, we're getting into Ikiru's illegal job in this chapter.

**Roy's POV**

Ikiru was asleep and I had called Hughes to decided what we were doing for the party tomorrow night. According him, the Füher agreed to this by the way, we were going to a club called Pumper's, where minors were allowed as long as they didn't drink, tip, or ask for 'audiences' with the dancers. I knew this club and called up the owner. We got reservations for their best dancer and a surprise too.

**Ikiru's POV next morning**

I woke up and did my routine. I went into Roy's room. He was still asleep sprawled out on his bed. Legs hanging off, arms flung, blanket barely covering, and his PJ shirt unbuttoned at the top by two buttons. I pulled off the rest of the blanket and flipped him off the mattress.

"Ikiru!"

"You have work to do and need to get it all done today so that you can go to the party tonight. And I'm going to be working tonight so don't worry about feeding me, I'll eat there." He nodded and left. Then Pumper called and told me that I was singing something for a party with some of the girls and he had already chosen it and I needed to go rehearse it. I called Daisy and before I even asked for a ride she asked where I was so that she could come get me.

"The hell?"

"Pumper just called. So I knew you'd call for a ride." I nodded, then face palmed because she wouldn't have seen it. I called Roy to tell him I was going in early and waited for Daisy.

"Jump in girl." I nodded and got in. We got to the club and all the girls were there cleaning up and preparing for the night's crowd.

"Okay. Baby pink, White, Yellow, and Red come here." We obeyed. "You four are singing tonight for a party being held here. We have a reserved spot for them. Baby Pink will be leading, so get to work okay babes?" We nodded and got to work.

**> >FFWD to that night>>**

It was time to start and the place was packed. We were in our singing attire.

I put on my mask. I was still a minor and technically wasn't supposed to be working here, so I wore a mask in my performances. I also don't want people to know who I am because I don't need fucking stalkers. Pumper got onto the singing stage and the current song was turned off. The other dancers stopped what they were doing and sat on their dancing stages.

"Welcome gentlemen, and women, to Pumper's. We have a special treat for you tonight. I'll tell you the reason after the performance. I introduce to you. Baby Yellow, Baby Red, Baby White and Baby Pink!" Everyone went fucking nuts after my name. "And now the performance." The lights turned off and focused on the stage. The curtain opened and there we were. Daisy on my left, Sofy on my right, Ashley next to her, and me pretty much in the middle. We had our head mics on and started our song, which was Domino by Jessie J.

We finished, the crowd roared. And Pumper came back on stage.

"Didn't they sing and dance beautifully? Well, the reason we did this tonight is because there is a special celebration tonight. As you all know, I think, there is a new State Alchemist and he and a few of his fellow officers are here to celebrate." I went whiter that Daisy's outfit. "So would you please stand Full Metal Alchemist!" Ed stood and I heard a few laughs.

"That midget is the Full Metal Alchemist? How old is he?"

"He just turned 13 a few weeks ago. And that giant suit of armour is his little brother. We also have the pleasure of hosting Colonel Mustang, Major Hughes, and the Füher." Daisy was holding back a laugh.

"You are so fucked." She whispered. And damn I was.

"So please behave yourselves. We have an 11 year old in here." They looked at Al. There were a few damns. "Now, let the night continue. Girls, you can go dance now." I went to my stage after changing into my dancing clothes, and there they were. The best place to view me dance. Why the fuck did it have to be me? Then Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls started to play. Damn It! And I had to dance. And this is one we have to strip to. Peachy. Well, I did my routine and then Pumper came over after the song was done. "What do you think Roy?"

"She is a lovely dancer. But why does she wear a mask?" I started to get redressed.

"She's technically not supposed to be working here. However she is not allowed to do audiences until she is 18 if she wants, I prefer her to wait till she's 21. She doesn't drink and follows the rules of our other minors, only she does take her tips, kinda has too. And since she's done getting dressed." He stepped on a button at the front on the stage, and a chair rose. I almost died. No. Not any of them. It would be bad. And I would die if he chose my Father. I would probably try and kill myself.

"What's the chair for?" Ed asked.

"Well Fullmetal, wait, what's your real name?"

"Edward. Edward Elric."

"Okay Ed. Since this is to celebrate you becoming a State Alchemist, I would like it if you would do me the favor of sitting in this chair." I almost screamed in protest, but then they'd know. Ed came up and sat down. Dance Again by Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull started to play. Pumper stepped off and I started to give Ed a lap dance. And I was going to make it the best he had ever had so that he would never have one like this and would hopefully never ask for one ever in his life. I finished and he stared at me.

"What was that?"

"That, my friend, was a lap dance." Pumper said. I was blushing, mixture of embarrassment, doing that to Ed, and the heat.

"Wow." Roy cocked an eyebrow.

"Lucky Ed." Hughes said.

"Brother? Are you okay?"

"What an interesting dancer you have there." Pumper nodded.

"She's my pride. Baby Pink is the most asked for and one of our best dancers." I got off Ed's lap and would've walked away if Ed hadn't grabbed my arm. "Excuse me Ed. But this one is off limits and doesn't like being touched unless it is 100% necessary."

"What's your name?" I didn't answer.

"Excuse me Ed. But the dancers have stage names for a reason. And Baby Pink wears a mask so that no one knows." Pumper continued, not very happy. No one touched one of his girls against their will.

"Know what? Who she is? I already know who she is." I looked at him. He was trying to look pissed.

"Really now?" Daisy saw what was going on and walked over.

"There a problem Sister Pink?" I shook my head. Ed looked at her.

"And she just proved it."

"Excuse me Ed. Can you please leave my dancer alone." Pumper was beginning to get irritated.

"Brother please. You'll get us in trouble."

"Full Metal, listen to Pumper. You'll get kicked out." Roy's eyes narrowed.

"I don't care. I know who she is and she's gonna tell me why right now."

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to lea-" Pumper began.

"Not without her." He looked at me again. I was shaking slightly. Daisy was getting pissed. "What's wrong? You didn't want me to know? Or were you afraid that if your father found out that you'd lose your ability to be free?" I glared this time.

"What are you talking about Full Metal?"

"Füher..." Ed reached for my mask. "There's something you should know." He almost made it and I pulled away and stepped back.

"Brother stop it! You're scaring her!"

"Is he right? Am I scaring you?" He got close to me. He was inches from my face... well.... chest... "Am I scaring you Ikiru?" Everyone's jaws dropped. I felt the tears biting the back of my eyes. That bastard.

"Ed, are you sure?" Hughes asked.

"Pumper said she was a minor, what minor do we know that has a huge chest, pink hair, and emerald eyes?" I clenched my fists and teeth. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"You are such a dick!" Daisy grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. "There there Ikiru. Don't cry. He's just jealous that he couldn't see your pretty face while you teased him." Then it clicked. I stood straight and smirked. She saw it and her already smirking face got bigger and darker. I took my mask off and turned to Ed. Let me tell you, Father was gonna kill me later, more than now.

"Is that it Ed? You're upset that you couldn't see my face? He back up to the chair and fell into it. I jumped the opportunity and got into his lap. "Better?" Ed blushed.

"I-Ikiru? What are you doing?"

"What you want." Another song started, Sexin' on the Dancefloor by Cash Cash feat. Jeffree Star. And let me tell you that this song was dirty and naughty and made Edward put his coat to shame, and so weren't everyone else in the club because they were all staring and couldn't believe that a 12 year old was giving the new 13 year old state alchemist a lap dance, in front of her father, who happened to be the Füher. Al almost died. Roy almost died. And Hughes was laughing his ass off with Daisy while Pumper was dumbfounded. I sang along with it a bit, making Ed's blush worse. When it ended I was so happy and got off. Daisy ran up to me.

"Nice work girl. Very sexy."

"Thanks Sister White. You think that taught him a lesson?"

"Totally. You are the only girl that can give him a fulfilling lap dance. I'm surprised he's not lying at your feet begging for more."

"I think he's too shocked."

"So isn't everyone else here."

"Oh well." We laughed and looked at Ed. He was blushing and staring. "What is it?" He pointed to my outfit. It was different. "What the hell?"

"Congratulations Baby Strawberry!" My eyes widened.

"You mean-?"

"Yes, you finally ranked up. You can always have your normal Baby Pink outfit, you're actual Baby Strawberry outfit is in the changing room. You have risked so much tonight that you deserved going up a rank." I smiled. "Thank Ed. He helped you go up." I felt the tears. He was such an ass, but helped me go up a rank. I couldn't help myself and I tackled him out of the chair, whose legs aren't supposed to be able to leave the floor.

"Whoa Ikiru." Ed said.

"Thank you Ed. Thank you so much!" I kissed his cheek again and I think he put Sofy's outfit to shame this time.

"You can get off him now young lady." It was my Father. I got up and sat on my feet. "You have some explaining to do." I sighed and looked at the floor.

"I can't help it. I love dancing. And this was the only place I could get paid for it. I didn't like it all that much at first, then realized that this is how I want to dance. And I can. And I'm good at it. No one knew who I was till now, well, the dancers did, and Pumper of course, but they promised not to tell so that you wouldn't be ruined for having a dancer as a daughter, especially with my age and the type of dancing. I'm sorry Father. I really am." I started to cry. "I-I wanted this so much. And I just went up a rank... I was almost there...."

"Almost were?"

"The highest rank.... the best rank... the one that everyone would know and know that I was the best. Do you know how hard Pumper is on us? He won't allow just any girl be one of his. They need to be good dancers to start and if they begin to falter he talks with us and tries to help us out. Being the best of Pumper's girls meant that you were the best dancer in Amestris."

"Okay then." I looked at my father. "You can continue to work here. I wasn't really angry with you Ikiru, just shocked that you wouldn't tell me. I knew you'd be pulled into something like this. I just wish you would've told me earlier. We just can't tell your stepmother or stepbrother." I nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you Father!"

"Please don't hug me in that outfit. It's awkward." I pulled back and smiled.

"Awkward! You feel awkward! I'm 13 and saw her strip and give me two lap dances! And I grew up with her!" Ed pretty damn near yelled.

"Oh come on Edward. You liked Sister Strawberry's performance. You're so red. And.." Her eyes traveled.

"Sister White!" I snapped.

"What?"

"No looking there!"

"Sorry. I wanted to see the extent of your damage." I blushed.

"Leave him alone."

"Okay, everyone sit in your seats, Sister White go back to your work. Baby Strawberry, do your thing." He got off my stage and MTC by S3RL and a pole appeared where the chair used to be. I danced and then the night was over. I went and changed and came out with Daisy. Everyone from Ed's party was still there.

"Hello everyone." Daisy said.

"Hey. I decided to bring you home since you're living with me. I have to work some more though, so we're going straight to headquarters."

"We have to go to in order to get to the barracks." Ed said.

"I'm going home."

"I am too. I'll bring the Füher home. Goodbye." Hughes and Father left.

"Bye Ikiru. It's nice to know that I'll be able to see your face when you perform now."

"Maybe Daisy. Bye." And we went our separate ways. "Well, let's go."

"Wait! Baby Strawberry." Pumper came up behind me.

"Yes Pumper?"

"Here's the tips you got tonight, and your week's pay." He handed me the money.

"Holy shit! How much is this?" I asked as he placed the money in my hands.

"Well over a thousand."

"I only get paid 13 an hour! I've only worked four!"

"I know. The men LOVE you." I nodded. "And a lot of it came from the Füher. Said that if this was what you wanted to do he'd support you. But not to expect another tip from him." I smiled.

"Come on Iru."

"Coming Ed." I got out there and was pulled aside. It was Daisy. "Daisy? I thought you had left already?"

"Nope. I wanted to talk to you real quick without the testosterone horde." I nodded. "I was wondering. Who do you think liked the lap dance better: Ed or you?" I blushed. "Ed's the boy you like right?" I blushed brighter. "He is! So he's going to be the first boy you entertain!" I almost fainted. "Invite me to the wedding okay!" I almost died.

"DAISY!"

"She's right you know." I turned and there was Al.

"Alphonse!"

"This Ed's kid brother? Nice. So does he know your crush on his brother?"

"Yes. She won't tell him though for fear it's get in the way of his goals. She waiting till later."

"So sweet." Daisy nearly squealed.

"I know." Al said, I'm pretty sure he was smiling.

"Are you two done yet?"

"No." I rolled my eyes. They went on and finally Roy came to get us.

"Hurry it up. Ed's getting cranky."

"When isn't he?" Damn Daisy.

"He's almost always cranky." Al said.

"Really?"

"He's short what do you expect" They all looked at me. "Short tempered too." They all laughed a little. "See ya Daisy. Don't pull me off to the side at headquarters will ya?"

"I'm going home for real this time. My fíance's probably getting worried." And away she went. We headed for the car.

"She's engaged? And working here?" Roy asked.

"She's not the only one. A few are engaged and only entertain their lovers. Most are single, no one has a boyfriend, I'm the only one not allowed, and Tammy, Sister Orange, is married and has three kids, she's Pumper's wife." They nodded.

We got to the car and there was Ed. Blushing. I got in and sat in the back with Ed while Al sat in front with Roy. "What's wrong Ed?"

"Nothing." He blushed more and had his mouth covered by his hand looking out the window. I looked at his automail arm. It had twitched while I was dancing the second time. I wonder why.

"Don't lie to her Brother."

"He's right Fullmetal. She knows when everyone lies." Ed turned redder.

"What's wrong Ed? Did you not like my dancing." He looked down and pulled his hand to his lap. He bit his lip and looked out the window, trying to hide his deepening blush. Roy looked into the rear view mirror and smirked.

"It's not that."

"Then just answer my question. Did you like my dancing?" He didn't answer but went redder. "Edward." Nothing. I sighed and leaned over to him. I placed my right hand on his automail arm. "Did you like it?" He nodded slowly and I thought Roy was going to die laughing.

"That is so funny. Can't even flat out answer without her having to go all innocent on you."

"Did you like her dancing Colonel?" Roy didn't say anything. "Well Colonel. We're waiting." Roy blushed. "Colonel." He sighed.

"Yes. Okay. I liked her dancing. I've seen many dancers and she is the best I have seen."

"Al?"

"I thought it was okay. It looks really complicated and looks to be useful if Ikiru needed to dodge anything during combat. But I have a question for you Brother."

"What is it Al?" He turned and got this evil look on his... helmet? "Al?" Ed kinda leaned back into the seat.

"You didn't like Ikiru's dancing. You loved it. Didn't you?" And there went Ed's face.

"Al!"

"Answer us." He wouldn't. I got this look. Almost like Al's only more sinister.

"Well Ed. Did you?" Nothing "Well if you don't answer then I guess I'll give one to Roy next time."

"Like hell you will!" Ed nearly yelled.

"Why?" I asked, cocking my head slightly.

"Because!"

"Because why?" He blushed and whispered, thinking I couldn't here him.

"I only want you to give them to me." I burst into a blushing fit.

"You selfish pervert!" The car went quiet.

"W-What do you mean by the Ikiru?" Al asked.

"Ed just admitted he LOVED my dancing by saying he only wants me to give him lap dances!" The car came to a screeching hault.

"Full Metal!" We were in front of Headquarters.

"Let's get our work over with and go home okay?" They all nodded and we went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...... 12 year olds these days am I right?... sometimes I forget the ages I make my characters and spew whatever pops in my head... so I do realize it's weird... just try to forget about her age at her job because I obviously do =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Ikiru's POV**

Well the next day was awful. Ed and Al had to go through Tucker's shit. And let me tell you, hell on earth. Ed ran out and straight to Roy's office. Al waited outside as I went in the check on them.

"I'll go investigate on my own then." Ed said.

"Fine. Go on your own. And leave that here." Roy pointed to Ed's watch. Ed don't.

"I planned on it." He took it off and placed it on Roy's desk. He started to walked out and saw me. "Ikiru? What's wrong?" I closed my eyes and ran to Al. He saw me burst threw the doors.

"Ikiru?"

"Alphonse!" I jumped into his arms. "He quit." Then Ed came out, pissy and stuff.

"Brother. We're alchemist. Not police. We can't catch a killer." And Ed ran off to go try and find the person who killed Nina. I bit my tongue. "Ikiru?"

"That asshole." A gray car pulled up.

"Hey, I thought the short one was your love interest." I turned.

"Daisy?" She smiled. Of course it's Daisy. Her smile went away.

"What happened this time? What did he do?" Nothing. "Hop in kids. We'll go to my house for now so that we can talk." We went with her. We made it to her house and it was huge.

"Wow Daisy. Your house is huge!" Alphonse marveled at it.

"My fíance's a scientist for the military. We live pretty good." I nodded and we went in. We were met by her cat, Tiger. Al fell in love with that thing. He was all happy and giddy. "That boy okay?" I nodded.

"He loves cats. He'll be fine." She nodded.

"James! We have guests!" There was an 'okay' yelled from above and a 'who are they'. "Ikiru and Alphonse Elric." There was shuffling and soon there he was. A tall tan man with dark brown hair and eyes.

"Princess Ikiru! He bowed at the waist.

"Please, just Ikiru." He nodded.

"Anyways. Ikiru what's wrong?" Daisy still looked upset for me.

"Brother quit the military to find a little girl's killer." I bit my lip again.

"I understand his pain. But he can't cry over Nina like this. He'll get hurt again. And I can't stand to see that." I clenched my fists slightly.

"He's that stupid?"

"Yeah. He wants to find her killer and will put everything off until he finds them."

"Wow. Is that one of the reasons you're holding back your confession?" I nodded. "Is he really all that worth it?" I glared at her. "Got it."

"No, you don't. I love him more than anything on this planet. I love him more than dancing." Daisy's jaw dropped.

"The fuck! I didn't think that was possible! So this must be awful!" Daisy said.

"I don't know who I'm more mad at though. Ed, or Onii-sama." I looked to the floor.

"What do you mean?" James said as he leaned against a wall.

"Well, Roy is the one who told Ed that if he wanted to go looking for the killer he had to resign, but Ed is the one that resigned. I'm so pissed off and angry and I don't know who to be pissed at!" I grabbed my head with both hands and started to scratch and mess up my hair. Daisy grabbed my wrists.

"Ikiru. Calm down." I put my hands down and she started to brush my hair. "I know what we can do. Since my fíance works at home and you brought Al." She got an evil smirk and a deadly twinkle in her eye. "We can go shopping!" I bounced up and smiled.

"Why would you go shopping?" Al asked. James started to back away. Daisy grabbed him though.

"Clothes shopping!" And we dragged them away. We were almost to the shopping district when we were stopped by the military.

"Ikiru. We can't find Ed. He went after a car, they have a girl with long blond hair." Al and I stopped. Winry.

"Sorry Daisy. This has to wait. Military business." She pouted. "Ed and one of my best friends from Resembol are about to be chopped to bits by that serial killer!" She nodded.

"Go bitch go!" And that's where we went. They briefed us and we made it to a butcher shop. Of course. The serial killer, who butchers their victims, is a fucking butcher. Idiots! We ran in and Ed was about to kill him. Al stopped him and I went and got Winry.

"Winry!" She latched onto me.

"I was so scared Ikiru." I bopped her over the head. "Ow."

"Ikiru!"

"Shut it Ed. Winry you dumbass. You wanted to dismantle his truck didn't you?" She started to push her index fingers together and looked down. "Dumbass!" Then it clicked. "You got in his wan willingly! You dumbass! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Didn't that old bat teach you anything?! Do not go off with strangers! Little kid rule number one always applies to life!" Winry shrunk and I grew to the size of a house. Then I sighed and went back to normal. "You need to be more careful Winry. You almost got yourself killed." Ed walked over to me and drew his hand back to hit me for sassing Winry, but I beat him and got him in the face.

"What the hell?!"

"You're an idiot for almost getting yourself killed! You're an alchemist and are easily targeted. And being the youngest person to sign up for the military and then quit not even a month later can make a few want to get you back." I face palmed. "Let's go."

"Why? Stressed." I shook my head. Then put a finger in my mouth and looked at the dead pigs.

"I getting hungry." And my stomach growled. Everyone seemed creeped. "What? It's PORK! It makes BACON! I LIKE BACON! And I haven't eaten yet today because Roy was late getting up and it was his turn to cook breakfast." We got out of the butcher's shop and to headquarters where Ed reinstated.

"Good job Fullmetal." Ed glared at Roy and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "What the hell!"

"You haven't fed Ikiru!" My stomach growled again. Don't fight! Just fucking feed me!

"You are angry because she's hungry?"

"We were in that serial killer's butcher shop and she got hungry? It's sick and she only acts like that-" he pointed at me. My finger was still in my mouth, but now I had chibi eyes. My stomach growled again. "-when she is really hungry and hasn't eaten for a while!"

"What do you mean?"

"When was the last time you saw Ikiru eat?"

"I haven't. Yesterday morning she forced me out of the house before I could eat and this morning we were late again. I assumed she had eaten lunch and supper at Pumper's and that she had eaten in the cafe today." Ed turned towards me.

"Ikiru?" I blinked a few times.

"Yes?"

"When was the last time you ate?" I cocked my head slightly.

"Lunch before we found out what Tucker was doing." He face palmed.

"Why haven't you eaten since?"

"That night I was woozy anyways because of everything. I was so busy working yesterday at the club that I forgot to eat. And today I was with Daisy, Al, and her fíance and were going to go shopping and eat but we had to come save your sorry ass." More facepalm.

"Come on. We'll find you something to eat." I smiled. Food. Yummy yummy yummy yummy-

"What the fuck is that?"

"Food from the cafe. What else." I poked it. This was gross. I know they have served better food. I've eaten it. "Sorry, they're left overs."

"No shit." I poked it again. "I think it's alive still."

"Stop being so picky and eat it."

"No." I pushed it away and crossed my arms.

"Ikiru." Ed had a slightly warning tone.

"No."

"Eat it!"

"No!"

"Ikiru!"

"No!"

"Winry help me!" Ed pleaded.

"Ikiru. Just eat it."

"If I'm gonna say no to him, I'll say no to you and everyone else."

"Then come with me." I turned and it was James. "Daisy and I came by to see if you guys were alright." Then Daisy popped in.

"Let's go!" She got that earlier smirk and twinkle in her eyes. So didn't Winry and I. "You girls thinking what I'm thinking." We each grabbed a boy, Daisy grabbed James, Winry grabbed Al, and I grabbed Ed.

"Shopping!" And away we went. Winry went into the mechanic stores and afterwards came with Daisy and I into the clothing stores.

"How about his one Ikiru?" Daisy asked.

"To innocent. You're anything but."

"Nice. Hey Winry! What do you think?" She called over to the blond looking threw a clothing rack.

"I think it looks good on you."

"Ha. See Ikiru."

"I didn't say it didn't look good. Just that it didn't match your personality." Daisy look in the mirror again.

"Oh I see what you mean now. It looks nice but it covers to much. I mean, you can't see any of my chest."

"Try this one!"

"Thanks Winry." She went and tried it on. "How does it look?"

"Perfect! How about me?" I said, turning from another mirror.

"Wow. Hey Ed! Come here!" Winry called.

"No! Winry!"

"Leave her alone Ikiru. Ed should see you in it." Daisy smirked.

"What is it?" And there stood Ed and the other boys. I was in a very short tight fitting, strapless, sweetheart necklined black dress with fishnet stockings and thigh-high 3 inch boots. My chest was pretty much exposed to the world and my ass was barely covered, let alone other places. They all blushed. Just so happened that Daisy's outfit was the same only longer and white.

"Doesn't she look great?" Winry asked.

"I think she looks ready for a long night entertaining." Daisy smirked wider and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Winry! Daisy!"

"Oh I know you have to wait till you're 18."

"Yeah. And it comes in pink. She should get both." Winry pulled out a pink one.

"She should! Oh and that miniskirt she tried on earlier." Daisy walked over to Winry.

"With the blue T-shirt?"

"Totally!"

"How about that outfit." Winry pointed to another rack.

"Oh yeah. I can see mechanics falling for her in that. Maybe you should get one?"

"No I don't think so. I don't want it. I don't like hanging out all over the place."

"Okay. Oh look at that!" And she headed somewheres else.

"That's perfect for her!" And they were off getting me clothes. I just stood there. With the boys.

"At least you look cute in it Ikiru." Alphonse stated.

"Al!" Ed was definitely flustered.

"What?"

"She's wearing a revealing outfit. I know that in Daisy's case she wants my bedroom minds opinion." James said as he crossed his arms.

"What's that?" Al didn't really hear it.

"Tell him and I will kill you." Ed's voice almost dripped with promised death.

"Boys please! I don't want a bedroom compliment. I wanted an answer like Al's. Cute is good."

"What if Ed said sexy?" I blushed with Ed.

"Yeah, what do you think of it Brother?" That's when my ankles wobbled and I began to fall. Ed came over and caught me, unfortunately he fell with me and ontop of me. So there I was, pinned under a really hot alchemist, in a barely covering dress, on the floor, in front of his brother, with two giddy girls in the corner working on buying me clothes, hoping more incidents like this would happen. And let me tell you that Havoc almost died.

So Ed and I finally untangled, I just bought the dress on me, got my clothes put into one of the seven bags the other two managed to buy, and went to Roy's office. Everyone almost died, especially my Father, who happened to walk by and see me in the dress.

"Ikiru?" Roy asked, fingers slightly pinching the bridge of his nose when he saw me.

"Yes Roy?"

"What are you wearing?" I looked down at the dress.

"A dress."

"Why?"

"I went shopping with Daisy and Winry, you should know by now what me and Daisy buy for clothes." He faced palmed.

"Well, I have a mission for Ed and I have the feeling you'll be going too. There's a town in the east that supplies us with gold. I need you to inspect the mines." Well, we went. Leaving Winry to Daisy. The last thing I heard sent chills up my spine.

"Let's go get her some more clothes." I'm gonna kill them when I get home. I changed before we got on the train and Daisy said she's keeping them at her house until she could give them to Winry to put in my room. Damn.

We went to the city and the people brought us to the inn. They were all happy until they found out Ed was part of the military. They almost threw Al out but Ed protected him. Then they turned to me.

"Are you with him?" Ed was about to speak but I cut him off.

"I'm the Füher's daughter. I am the Immortal Alchemist and will humbly remove myself from your inn. You don't need to be forceful with me, I promise." I turned and walked out of the inn. I found Ed and decided to help out. We found the dumbass that was controlling the mines and he went into the inn for taxes. I glared. Yoki.

"Yoki." He turned and smiled.

"Miss Ikir-"

"Princess damn it!" He shriveled a little.

"Y-Yes Princess Ik-"

"Just Princess. What's going on in here?"

"They aren't paying their taxes. They're losing the inn."

"No. Leave them. Let's discuss this somewhere else. Major Elric and I are here to inspect the mines." He nodded and we left. We discussed everything and that night the inn was destroyed. Ed and I stared at the wreckage. Al came out of it with the inn owner's son.

That morning we broke the third rule of alchemy, by making gold. We gave it to Yoki in exchange for the deed to the mines. We also rebuilt the inn. Yoki left and Ed was playing the bad guy until Yoki came back and freaked about the gold.

"What do you mean? You signed the deed over for no charge. It's even in the contract you signed see." And in the end we stayed at the inn paying with the deed. We got word of the philosopher's stone in a town called Lior. "That's where we're going next." I nodded.

"This should be fun."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ikiru's POV**

Well, we were walking in the desert. And it's hot. And Ed is complaining about needing water.

"Well if you wouldn't need to wear long sleeves and such you'd be fine."

"Oh shut up Ikiru. Hey where's Al? Al? Al?"

"I'm down here." And up came Al's hand from underneath the sand. And Ed almost shit himself. We dug Al out.

"Why do you keep sinking?"

"Because I get full."

"Full of what?" Ed kicked Al's chest plate and out came tons of sand, burying Ed. Well, Al scooted away and as soon as Ed got out he was chasing Al in circles.

"Come on boys. Playtimes over. Let's go." They followed. We finally made it and Ed found a fountain. It was full of wine. We were brought to a juice bar. After a bit the owner of the juice bar turned his radio on. This man came on. Father Cornello. For some reason he pissed me off. Like badly.

Ed decided he wanted to leave and when Al stood the radio fell to the ground and broke. The man got a little upset and a small crowd began to form as Al drew a transmutation circle to fix it. Which he did and some 'random lady' mentioned the Fullmetal Alchemist and they all swarmed Al. As soon as he said it was Ed they commented on his height and he snapped and started to swing them around in circles. Then the juice bar guy started to talk to a girl and she offered us a place to stay. Al was trying to protest when Ed agreed. We followed and went into our room. I stared out the window.

"Ikiru?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up?"

"What was being said on the radio. Saying he was a man of god. Which god?"

"Why do you care? We're scientists."

"And your point is? I'm a scientist and happen to believe in God." He put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry Ikiru."

"Better be." I looked back out the window and there was Rose, the girl who helped us with our boarding. She was with who I guess is Father Cornello. She was at a grave. I squinted. Cain? Must be a family member or lover. But the look on her face screams lover.

We slept peacefully and woke up to go see Father Cornello perform his 'miracles'. I glared at the crowd. This dumbass was no man of God. A little girl brought a dead bird to him and he brought it back to life. I gritted my teeth.

"The philosopher's stone."

"What? No. They're miracles!" I rolled my eyes. Later, Ed and I went and sat in the sanctuary where Rose was praying. All of a sudden Ed pulled out a book and started listening off the human chemical composition. And almost flat out told Rose that people don't come back, no matter what.

Then Al turned the corner and got shot by some prick. Well, Ed grabbed his helmet and threw it at the dude, then Al caught it and put it back in place, and Rose ran off. Damn it.

When we found her she was with Father Cornello. He sent chimeras after us after moving the sand under our feet. Ed summoned his spear and threw the lion chimera. Then another one appeared behind him and bit his right arm. But nothing of course. Since that's his automail arm. Cornello pointed out the arm and human transmutation.

"Take a good look Rose. This is what happens when you try to bring people back to life." Then Cornello sent the parrot that he had brought back to life after Ed and he stopped it with his automail foot. Then Cornello summoned a machine gun and right before we got hit by the bullets Ed transmuted an iron wall. Then the door behind us opened and the 'followers' came and started to shoot at Al. So Ed transmuted a door and we escaped through it.

We went back to the city and the radio turned on. They were saying we tried to kill Father Cornello and they came and tried to run us out of town... or kill us... I wasn't all that sure. In the end however, Ed and I got knocked out. We woke up being held by some of Cornello's followers. He took our pocket watches.

"I'd like to see you try to transmute something now that I've taken the source of your alchemy." We put our heads down. We ended up getting locked up in a jail cell together. Rose came in and brought us our food. Ed joked about her feeding him and she put it by his feet then she left. I sighed.

"How long is Al gonna take?" I asked.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"He's your brother and it was your plan." He shrugged and the wall behind him disappeared a bit and a microphone came out

"There we go. Now we wait." I nodded and half an hour later, Cornello came.

"Why hello you two." And off he went. Talking about his big plan. And Ed transmuted the handcuffs off and started to eat. Took Cornello a minute to realize this. And when he did, Ed leaned to the side and showed Cornello the mic.

"What!" And then our mini plan was revealed and him and Ed got into it. I waited a bit till there was a yell and transmuted myself out. That dickhead left me here! I started out when Cornello ran past me with a fucked up arm. Soon followed by Ed.

"Ikiru? I was just coming to get you."

"Thank you so much for waiting for so long. I managed to get myself out okay." We were about to leave when Rose stopped us. Being all nasty and bitchy.

"You have two good legs. Use them and walk on your own." Ed told her, and we left.

We headed for the next stop. A small water town where there was a thief. I knew where this was going and we were asked to help catch the thief. Well, that night we were waiting for them and saw her. Ed and I ran after her and he tripped, landed on top of her, and SQUEEZED her CHEST! I was pissed. She even unzipped her top a bit to reveal a transmutation circle and a deck of cards. She got away. We found Al and we went to the hospital to get Ed checked out. I was so pissed off.

"Ikiru? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fucking peachy." Al felt the dark aura coming off my body.

"What did you do Brother?"

"I don't know." Well, Ed went around the hospital and found out the nurse that Al looked up to like a mother was the thief. She did her sob story. We let her go. And the hospital was destroyed. Then a church, then a school, then she was caught. Al was pissed as hell. Then the thief struck again. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Whore."

"Says the club dancer." I glared at Ed.

"At least I'm not ripping people off and telling sob stories to keep from being caught by the people who know my true identity."

"Someone's got a temper." I smirked.

"At least it's not as short as you." Anime vein.

"Why don't you say that to my face?!"

"Kay shorty."

"That's it." I dodged and grabbed him from behind.

"Now now. Don't make me punish my little alchemist."

"Ikiru." Al said.

"Yeah?"

"I think you're gonna make Brother explode." I looked at Ed's face. It was so red and his eyes were so sinister. I smirked.

"Someone mad?"

"What do you think?" I burst out laughing and got onto the train. Next stop. We came out and were welcomed with warm arms, until Ed and Al said they were the Elric brothers.

"What the hell?"

"The Elric Brother's are up on the hill working with..." I zoned.

"You guys are all on crack, do they have the Füher's daughter with them?"

"No. They said she went back to see her father and stepmother." I glared. Seriously? No one gets the tension between me and that bitch? Damn it. Well, we stayed out and went to the mansion on the hill. Found the imposters, and I gritted my teeth.

"Hey shit face!" The older brother looked at me.

"Who are you?"

"Ikiru Bradley. The Füher's daughter. If you're gonna lie to people make sure that when you lie about me you get it right! I have no connections to that bitch my Father married. Am I understood?" After a small fight between Ed and the older brother we left because of the damned guards. We were taken in by the village leader's brother and the leader's daughter came, and got sick. And Al was sent to get medicine.

Ed and I went to find some information and the bastards. We found Al and planned to go back to the mansion. We did and found a small sewer with red water. Ed passed out. I didn't. The door opened and the little brother was there. He helped us out. Al told me everything.

"So your name is Fletcher? How cute." He blushed a little. "Too bad your brothers a load of shit." And speak of the devil, guess who walked in. The load of shit. "Hey load of shit."

"What the hell are they doing here Fletcher?" And then all this shit happened and we had to leave. The owner of the mansion found us and brought us in.

"I'm so sorry. They had me fooled. I should've known they weren't the true Elric brothers." Bull shit asshole.

"Don't worry about it. Where are they?" Ed asked.

"In the dungeon. I plan on having them punished as soon as possible."

"I think I'll go see them." Ed looked to the side and smirked and squinted his eyes a little. "I haven't killed anyone in a while." He gave the owner a sideways glance, which was really sinister and HOT! "Wanna watch?"

"No. I think I'll stay here."

"Suit yourself." Ed shrugged.

"I wanna kill one Ed. I wanna tear the cute one to bits and shove them down his brother's throat."

"Sounds like a great idea Ikiru. Let's go!" And away we went. After we were out of earshot, Ed looked at me. "That was good acting Ikiru." I kept my smirk on and creepy eyes. "You were joking right Ikiru?"

"Of course. But I wanna see if I can make them piss themselves." He laughed sheepishly. We got there and right off the bat, the older brother freaked the fuck out. I laughed so hard.

We got them out and went up to the bastard who owned the joint. Ed told him that he knew his plan and in the end the dude died and Fletcher transmuted trees to absorb the red water, then destroyed them. We said our goodbyes, took some oranges, and headed for Central. I was so excited.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ikiru's POV**

We were finally back in Central and had to report to Roy. It's been years! Three to be exact. THREE FUCKING YEARS! It has been so long. It was raining and Ed was busy scratching the back of his head and mimicking Roy and then Al walked off a bit. We went in and everyone was just standing in there with a puppy.

"It's so cute!" And then Al meowed. I face palmed. Ed and Al had a discussion about the small feline and Al ran off. Then we met with Roy. He mentioned the thief, Siren. I glared.

"I heard Siren's a real ten under the mask." Ed blushed.

"So what you're saying is that you know everything I do."

"Let's not talk about that hoe okay?"

"What's wrong Ikiru?" I clenched my teeth and grew an anime vein.

"Damn whore."

"Are you still mad about it?"

"No shit!"

"It was an accident Ikiru."

"How do you accidentally squeeze a woman's chest?! And a thief's no less! I thought I was your toy." It took a bit, then it clicked in Roy's head. He smirked

"Ikiru what do you mean?" Then it clicked in Ed's head. He blushed.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" I staddled him. "Must I remind you who is the only one who can tease you?" He blushed harder.

"Let's go find Hughes." We met up with Hughes, who was now Lieutenant Colonel and he showed us pictures of Elicia. "She's really grown. She's so cute." Hughes went off.

Ed ended up being able to fight against Roy. Well he did and Hughes was announcing it to the soldiers. He revealed a picture of Elicia, got the shit beat outta him a bit, and then Roy and Ed came out. Some of the military men brought up Ed's height and Al held him back.

"What's your plan brother?"

"I told you a fist in his face!" I hit my forehead.

Al and I went to the side lines and the match begun. Roy was snapping his fingers and transmuting fire. Ed didn't have time to really do anything so he ran into the crowd. Roy said something about him being short and Ed let his position be known. Dumbass. Roy fired at him and the surrounding military personnel and then Ed cut the transmutation circle on Roy's right glove and transmuted a cannon, in which Roy rebounded with his left hand and the glove with the other transmutation circle, destroyed the cannon and was about to finish when he froze and Ed won.

"Party! Ed won!" I high fived Hughes. "Hey! You all owe me 100!" They all sighed. Father came out and told Ed and Roy to clean up and as the personnel was leaving they gave me my winnings. Ed saw the money in my hand. Then it clicked.

"You put a bet on me?!"

"Yeah. I bet that you'd win. If I lost I owed them all 1,000. So if they lost I got 100, which gave me about 500,000. Oh the perks of being a Princess and a good gambler." Ed and Roy finished up and I smiled and called someone. "We have a last minute party. Book me." The person on the other side was so happy.

"Who was that?"

"You'll find out. Let's go guys!" It was Al, Ed, Hughes, Roy, and I. We walked into the familiar club. I went and changed. The owner stood on my dancing stage.

"Gentlemen and women! We have a special occasion tonight! After three years, Baby Strawberry is BACK!" Screams and hollers and other things of the sort. I stepped out in my Strawberry outfit. I have never worn it and it fits, but is a little tight in the chest, I'll adjust that real quick. I transmuted the outfit a little to fit better. "And there she is!"

"Sister Strawberry!" I turned. There was Daisy. In a different outfit.

"Hey Sister. You went up a rank?" She nodded.

"Honeydew." I smiled.

"Congratulations Sister Honeydew. Has anyone else ranked up?" She shook her head.

"Just us." I smiled. I was so happy she finally made it. "Like your outfit by the way." I smiled.

"I like it."

"Now that the little reunion is over. Last minute party for the Fullmetal Alchemist beating the Flame Alchemist today." Ed smiled while Roy slumped. "Let's give them a treat Baby Strawberry." I nodded. A pole came from the floor as Fer Sure by Medic Droid began. I did my thing and when I was done Daisy came up.

"Hey. Short shit." Ed was up fast. "Thanks for volunteering to sing for us." I blushed. I've never heard Ed sing before. And he blushed too. Al looked so excited. And Roy and Hughes looked shocked. Then she turned to me. "Don't think it's gonna just be him. You're singing with him. And since Pumper cares so much, we chose a song we know you both actually know." She whispered in our ears.

"You're joking?"

"Nope. Have fun." And away she went after handing me a head mic. I put it on. Ed was dumbfounded. I put his on him.

"Just do it Ed." He nodded slowly. Both of us were blushing hard. When we were little, we had a dance routine for this.

"Can we Ikiru?"

"Can we what?"

"When we were younger." I blushed harder but nodded. Pumper nodded and it began.

We finished and everyone was cheering while I was pretty much stripped since Ed and I made it dirtier than when we were kids since we are now 15. Ed was blushing like hell and was almost on top of me. It was so awkward. Even worse when Daisy came up with her mic.

"Well that was hot in more ways than one. And I feel devilish." And with that she gentally hip checked Ed's ass and made him fall ontop of me the rest of the way, which ended very badly and that's all you need to know. Al was blushing with Roy and Hughes was trying not to laugh. "Whoops."

"S-S-S-Sister Honeydew!!!! I'mma kill you!" I moved a little and blushed. Why me. I tried to move more and then let a little peep out. Damn you hormones. Ed groaned and got off me. I was panting. Daisy was all smiles and sparkles.

"That was so cute. You have the cutest little moan!" I looked at her with a 'what the fuck!' look. Not the, 'imma kill you what the fuck' but the 'what the fuck is wrong with you' look.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Everything. I'm 26. What do you think?" I face palmed.

"Did you have to make him fall there." I motioned to my chest... then realized my attire issue and got redressed. The rest of the night was normalish for me, but Ed was pretty much dead.

I couldn't stay at Roy's that night which made it all better since that meant I was staying in Ed's room. I went and changed and Roy brought us to the barracks. I sat on the bed while waiting for Ed to come out of the shower. I am so glad I went first. This was so awkward.

"Ikiru? Are you okay?" I blushed. "You looked really happy when singing with Brother. I think he was happy too. He seemed to be smiling in his eyes."

"His eyes? He was smirking seductively with his whole damn face!" And out he came.

"Are you two talking about me?" I blushed. "You were. Whatever."

"How come you never told me?" I asked.

"Told you what?"

"That you can sing. And really good." He blushed and put part of the towel he was drying his hair with to his mouth.

"I guess I was embarrassed."

"Embarrassed! Ed that was fucking amazing!" He smiled at me.

"Thanks Ikiru."

"Brother?"

"Yeah Al?"

"That was supposed to be the routine you and Ikiru made when we were little right?" We both nodded. "I don't remember it involving you taking her clothes off." We both beamed red. "Did you add that in?" More red. "You did!" And more red. Al gave Ed a smirk. "I know why. You didn't want her to be the only one to do that." Ed stared for a minute. Then it clicked. He went so red I thought the blood was going to explode from his face.

"A-Al! D-Don't say stupid things like that." Al smiled wider.

"Is it really stupid Brother? I mean look at Ikiru. From the last time she's stripped for us she's gotten taller, more curved, and her chest has grown. You just wanted to see what she looked like now." I almost died. I hope Al was right. "You only wish that no one else was there because you'd-"

"Let's go to bed boys!" I clapped my hands together and laid down in my bed. If Al would've continued, oh the bad thoughts are already filling my head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ikiru's POV**

Ed, Al, and I went to a nearby village after getting word that a man named Dr. Marcoh was in and that he was the one that made the philosopher's stone for the personnel of the Ishvalan Rebellion.

I remembered him. He wasn't all that bad. Not compared to that fuck Brigadier General. Man I hated him. I wouldn't mind taking a chunk of his brain out of his head and finding out how it worked.

Ed asked around for news about Dr. Marcoh, no one by that name but a doctor by the name of Dr. Mauro. We were about to go to the address when we found Major Armstrong. We hid and once he walked away, we went to Mauro's house. He was actually Marcoh, and he came out of the house with a gun. Then after a bit we went inside. He looked at me and looked absolutely terrified.

"Princess Bradley."

"Crystal Alchemist."

"How do you know him again?" Ed asked.

"I fought in the Ishvalan Rebellion remember. Did you forget what you had read in the reports? He made the philosopher's stone for the military." Marcoh stared terrified. "What? Is there a problem Crystal?"

"Why are you here with this.... this.... demon!" Ed and Al looked at him with looks of question. Then at me.

"Ikiru?"

"I'm not just the Füher's daughter, but a soldier of the military, just a step below my Father, however I enjoy the work of a foot soldier. I have killed many people, and at a young age. And I did what I was told like a good little girl. He thinks I'm a demon because of my sick twisted mind. Right Marcoh?" He scooted backwards. "I'm not here to kill you Marcoh. Nor am I here to bring you back to SAHQ. However, if you decided it is your duty to inform my friends of something that has absolutely nothing to do with them I may just have to break a few of those promises and a few of your bones." I was stared at for a few minutes. I took a sip of the tea he had put out for us.

"Holy shit this tea is amazing! It tastes like jasmine with a hint of peppermint and ginger." I ended up looking like Winry when she talked about mechanics. "And it has the aroma of honey. How'd you do it? I have never had tea like this. I always had to drink that expensive shit my stepmother bought or those dumbasses that took me in made. Heated water is not tea." Marcoh laughed.

"You are still obsessed with the way I brew tea." My eyes twinkled as I nodded.

"You have to give me the recipe!" He nodded and went to get it. When he came back he had a more serious face and a vile.

"This is what is left of what I had made for the military all those years ago." He poured the liquid out and it solidified. It was all 'wow' and 'amazing'.... until the fucking military came and began to take Marcoh away! Ed wouldn't have what happened to Nina happen again so he destroyed the car and the Brigadier General was killed by Scar, the man killing State Alchemists, who happens to be an Ishvalan. He chased us and Armstrong helped us out.

"You're the reason the military got Dr. Marcoh." Ed snapped.

"No, Colonel Mustang asked me to keep an eye on you." And then he flexed his arms. "I am Alex Louis Armstrong! The Strongarm Alchemist." I faced palmed.

He started about something being passed down the Armstrong family for generations and Scar caught up with us. We ran off and found some children and Marcoh started to tell Ed and Al about the Rebellion. In the end Ed offered for Marcoh to hide in Resembol with the Rockbell's, and he refused. Scar found us and was going to kill Marcoh, who was ready to die. And told Ed most of what happened to the Rockbell's.

"Tim Marcoh. I am going to judge you now." And it never happened because Scar was distracted by Ed, who lost his automail arm, and then Al tried to help and lost almost the whole right side of his body.

Ed told Scar to leave his brother alone and to kill him instead. Al freaked, Ed told him to shut up, and then Scar was driven away. Al punched Ed and freaked about him sacrificing himself and they had a little arguement. I walked over to both of them, my eyes shaded by my bangs.

"I-Ikiru?" I drew the Bradley sword. "Ikiru!" I held it up and pointed it to Ed's throat. "Ikiru!"

"How could you Ed? I know you want Al to get his body back, but is it really worth making him live the rest of his life without you?" He bit his lip, then I swung my sword and pointed it at the transmutation circle it Al's armour.

"Ikiru!" I held Ed off.

"I-Ikiru." Al sounded terrified.

"You're an idiot for allowing yourself to get in this position."

"And? You weren't useful! You left us there! Why didn't you help Ikiru?!" My eyes widened and I put my sword away.

"You wanna know why I didn't!" I clapped my hands together. "I'll show you why!" I touched my body and they all appeared. All the scars and bruises. All the pain I had hidden with my alchemy. And all the truths I held. "I can't control myself once I cause bloodshed." I showed them a mark in my lower back. It was a burn.

"I-Ikiru?"

"I got that from Roy Mustang. For going on a rampage. In case you forgot, I haven't used Alchemy much and when I have it was when small things that would cause no harm to anyone." I showed them my left shoulder.

"Ikiru?" Ed cocked his head.

"Brother? When did she get that tattoo?"

"It's not a tattoo. It's a mark." I corrected.

"Why demon wings?"

"Because she's a demon." Roy was at the mouth of the alley.

"What? Marcoh said the same thing. Why are you calling her that?"

"Because she is. She is a real live demon." I bit my lip. "But that is not all she is." He grabbed my right shoulder. "Show them both Ikiru." I fell to my knees. And when his hand moved there were my angel wings.

"Angel wings?" Ed asked.

"She's also an angel?" Al was completely confused.

"How?"

"God sent me here. I am a young angel and have only been alive as long as my body has. I am only 15."

"Then what about-?"

"My mother was a demon. Father didn't know when they got married. He killed her after I was born because he viewed her as a threat to the State." It got quiet and Armstrong came in.

"We need to go get repairs."

"Not right now. You're coming back to Central for now until we find out everything that happened." We got back and I was called to my father's office, left and right shoulder markings showing.

"Ikiru. Why are those showing?" I touched the angel one.

"They wanted to know why I didn't try and help. So I showed them my demon marking. Mustang came in and had me show them my angel marking a well."

"Is that all?" His eyes hardened.

"I told them about Mother and some of why you killed her." He nodded.

"Good girl Ikiru." I glared at my Father's secretary. "We don't have to need to kill them." I drew my sword and pointed it at her.

"Watch your tongue 'Douglas'. I will kill you with no hesitations."

"Ikiru." I turned my eyes towards my Father. "Watch yourself." I scoffed and put my sword away.

"I'm off." I turned to leave when my Father stopped me.

"No you're not. You are staying here." I turned towards Father and the devil wings began to glow red. Soon the wings sprouted from my back.

"Do you want to test me? I am 100 times stronger than you and can kill you easily." He gritted his teeth.

"Fine. But make sure you watch yourself young lady."

"No problem." The wings disappeared.

"Because I will execute them if I need to." I gritted my teeth this time. "Dismissed." I 'mmfed' and walked to Roy's office. I nearly broke the door off it's hinges.

"Ikiru? What's wrong?" He asked, concern gracing his features.

"Trust me Roy. It's not fucking worth it." I sat down on the floor gritting my teeth and mumbling. Armstrong stood in front of me.

"We are going to Resembol to get your friends fixed. Are you coming to, Princess?" I looked at him.

"When you say 'we'?"

"I mean I am going with the Elrics as their body guard." My eye twitched.

"I'm going. But if you start being a dumbass I will have no problem dropping your rank." He flexed.

"Don't worry. Following orders has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations." I punched him in the face.

"That's what I mean by dumbass!" And we left on the train, Ed having no choice but to salute with his left arm. Al had to stay in the back with the sheep.

After a while we had to turn around because Al had been dropped off at the wrong station When we got back he wasn't there and we went searching for him. Ed ended up getting his automail leg stolen by a little girl and found out she had taken it for her grandfather. We went in and discussed why he didn't have his leg, the Ishvalan Rebellion and so on.

We left when we found Al and finally got to go home. I jumped off the train and inhaled.

"Nothing better than country air right?" We headed to the Rockbell's. Granny met us a few feet away and Winry threw a wrench at Ed's head.

"I buy you a wrench and you try to kill me with it." We got inside and Winry dragged me to my room. I looked at my closet.

"I don't remember it having double doors?"

"We made some renovations." I opened the doors and it was filled with clothes that Winry and Daisy had bought for me.

"What the fuck?!" And then Ed ran in.

"What's wrong?" I pointed in my closet.

"They're trying to make me look more like a whore!" Winry's eyes twinkled evily and she dragged me in and started to take my clothes off.

**Edward's POV**

Ikiru was just pulled into her new closet by Winry.

"Winry!"

"You need to change out of those clothes. They're covered in dirt. You need them washed. Let's put you in this."

"Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"It's a bikini! It's pretty much winter!"

"Fine how about this one?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Just no!"

"Fine, this one and you are going to wear it!"

"Winry!"

"Put it on or I'll put it on you!"

"It looks more like something Daisy would wear!"

"Is that because it's white?"

"I hope that makes you think of something else."

"Oh well. Put it on!"

"Don't you have to tend to Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Then why the fuck aren't you?!"

"Because you need to look nice!"

"Nice is one thing! Like I'm ready for sex is another!"

"Oh come on it's cute!"

"Then you wear it!"

"I'll ruin it!"

"And?!"

"Put it on!"

"Or what?" It went quiet before Ikiru spoke again "What's that smirk for?"

"Hehehehehe."

"Winry?" The door opened a little. And out popped Winry's head. She had a smirk on her face.

"Winry?" I asked.

"Yes Ed?"

"What is it?" I had a bad feeling about the look on her face.

"Oh, come here for a sec I wanna ask you something." I walked over slowly.

"Yeah?" She got close to my ear.

"Would you mind helping me find an outfit for Ikiru to wear?" I nodded slowly. Why did she whisper? She grabbed my arm and pulled me in. And there was Ikiru. Naked. I helded my nose to keep blood from flowing. She noticed me and went white.

"Winry! Why did you bring him in here?!"

"You don't want my opinion. So why not take Edward's? Ed. What do you think of this on Ikiru?" She held a white piece of fabric to Ikiru. "Is it cute?" I nodded quickly. Hoping to hurry up and get out. And my wish was granted. I wasn't paying attention to the fabric. I just wanted to get out of there before Armstrong came looking for me. "All done!" And the doors opened to Ikiru, in a white dress.

It barely covered anything below the belt, showing off her white underwear. It hugged her chest and had no sleeves. It also had a blue necktie and white mid thigh socks.

I almost died.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ikiru's POV**

Ed was blushing hard. I looked down at myself. Blue heels to match my blue tie and everything else was white. I touched my angel mark and it began to glow green. The wings didn't pop out, but the angel glow always calmed me down, and since I hadn't calmed from my demon moment in my father's office, it took my all to withhold my temptation of killing Winry.

"What was that?"

"Me calming down." I spun in a circle, not realizing this made my dress go up and flash my panties more. We went downstairs and Granny stared.

"What the hell are you wearing Ikiru?"

"An outfit Daisy and I bought for her the last time I was in Central. You know a few years ago?"

"Who's Daisy?"

"That girl who came by with the short light brown hair and green eyes? With the tall tan man with brown hair and eyes?"

"Oh yes. Why is she wearing it though?!"

"Her clothes are dirty. And I wanted to see her wear it since she's never home." I sighed. Ed was looking away, blushing. I walked over and bent over to look at him.

"Ed? You okay?" The circuitry left of his automail arm twitched. Why did it twitch like that? Armstrong came over.

"Oh the life of passionate love between two alchemists who are childhood friends. It's so beautiful. Almost as beautiful as me!" Ed and I blushed. The fuck!

"The fuck Armstrong what did I say?!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Noticing love between two people has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations." Forehead, meet palm. Again.

"T-That's crazy M-Major." Winry and Al got sparkles in there eyes.

"Ed? What's wrong? Are you falling for Ikiru?" I blushed hard as Ed blushed harder than that one time at Pumper's.

"W-What! T-That's c-c-crazy! W-We're just f-friends. A-And that's all w-we'll ever b-be." I bit my lip.

"Really?" He looked at me quickly and with a holy shit face. Not like 'shocked like omg really' but like 'Please don't hurt me'.

"I-Ikiru?" My bangs shaded my eyes. "Ikiru?" I looked up and put on a fake smile.

"Edward's right. It would never happen. We're too close. It'd be like dating Mustang or Alphonse. Besides, how would an angel/demon/human half breed be able to be loved by a pure blooded human. It's crazy. Right Edward?" Everyone just stared at me.

"Iki-"

"I just remembered something I have to do by the river. See ya guys later." And I ran out of the house.

I made sure I made it to the river. I sat there and stared into the water. If I'm right, it should be here? I stood and walked over to the water. Where was it? I looked and looked and finally saw the small sparkle of something that was supposed to be long forgotten.

I waded into the water and dove under to get the object stuck under the mud. I managed to pull it out. It was a tiara. Not any tiara, but the one my Mother had left for me when I was young. I looked at the three gems on it, all three rubies. Just like her eyes used to be.

I got back to the shore and got the rest of the mud off from the tiara. I looked closely at it. It was silver and was small enough for me to wear. I wanted to talk to her. I rubbed the middle gem with my index finger and the tiara began to glow with a red light. A hologram came from it. A woman only an inch or two taller than me with long pink hair and ruby red eyes.

"Hello my child. You look so much like me darling." We were surrounded by a dark cloud. "May I ask what you have called me for? Especially after throwing the tiara in this freezing river?"

"You know I wasn't the one to throw it. It was one of those stupid 'foster family' members." She nodded.

"Oh yes, I remember now. That 'cousin' of yours, right? How funny. What happened to them I mean." I glared. "Sorry, I know you don't like speaking about it." I calmed. "Now, why have you called for me my daughter?"

"Akuma Bradley, maiden name Akuma Shii, one of the most powerful demons in hell right below the devil, I ask for guidance."

"Why not ask God? The angel half of you surely is slapping you silly."

"I asked God already and got my answer. I'm not asking you as a demon, but as my mother. I don't know what to do." My mother laughed darkly.

"You fell in love with a human, of course, like I wanted you too, and yet you are hurt because he wants nothing more. Am I correct?" I nodded. "Stay by him. Continue your adventure with him my child. He will come to fall for you."

"That's the same thing God said."

"Well then. Looks like I'm speaking his words for him again. What can I do? He owns me." I smiled.

"So I continue like nothing happened?"

"Yes. And be careful with those marks you are currently showing off. There are others on your Earth that will cause harm because of those markings."

"I know Mother."

"I don't want you to go through the gate again." I nodded.

"Thank you Mother."

"No problem child. Now, promise me something?"

"Yes Mother?"

"You won't throw the Demon Tiara back into the river." I nodded. "And don't put it on unless you want demons to rise from hell and kill people." I nodded.

"Yes Mother. Thank you."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Make sure that when the time comes your Father dies slowly and painfully."

"Only if I am the one to kill him."

"True. I love you Ikiru."

"I love you too Mother." And the hologram disappeared with the clouds and the tiara went back to it's normal state. I brought it with me back to the house and found everyone was out. I went to my room and put the tiara in the case that it was in originally. I put the box into the safe under my bed. I went to the door and it flew open, Ed on the other side. "Ed?"

"Ikiru!" He wrapped his arm around me. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you and make you cry." He tightened his grip. It was so weird since he only had one arm. I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's okay Ed."

"No it's not! You love me right Ikiru?" My eyes grew. How did he? I tightened my grip and clenched my teeth.

"Why do you ask?"

"Al and Winry told me." I let go and stormed the house, finding everyone in the back most room. Al wasn't fixed, Winry was sitting in a chair whistling and shining her wrench.

"You promised me!" They looked at me and jumped back a bit.

"What?"

"You told him!" I drew my sword and the wings emerged and I was covered with a red glow.

When it receded, I had changed into my complete demon form. My hair grew to my knees and was a much lighter pink. My eyes were red and even my clothing changed. It was a black top that zipped down and would only cover my chest, but it was zipped enough to hold it together, with matching disconnected sleeves. It had matching short shorts and mid thigh boots. My devil wings were out and I had long red horns that curled down in front of my face and had bows on them near my scalp that's color matched my clothes.

I was ready to kill them.

"I-Ikiru! W-We didn't try too!" I swung my sword and a loud 'ting' was heard.

"You promised me that you wouldn't tell Ed that I loved him. You said you'd let me do it when I was ready. And you go back on it? You're despicable." I stepped forward and another red glow came from the floor.

"Ikiru Bradley!" And there she was. My Mother. Again. "What the fuck are you doing?! You are not to kill them!" I glared at her.

"And why the fuck not?!"

"Because you aren't."

"And I'll say it again. Why. The fuck. Not!"

"This is why!" She slapped my right arm and the demon wings and everything disappeared and I fell to the ground. "They are your friends and if you wouldn't have had that episode in here when Ed said you could be nothing but friends they wouldn't have had to tell him. You pretty much told him anyways. They didn't say you loved him. Only that you liked him a lot.That's why he asked. He wanted to hear the words from you." I stared at her and started to cry. "Oh suck it up. You know demons don't do well with emotions." I wiped my tears.

"Sorry Mother."

"Good. Now I'm gonna go. Hide those marks on your arms, we've been through this." And the red glow on the floor returned and she went back to hell.

"Sorry Al, Winry. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"It's okay Ikiru. Don't worry about it." Winry was a little creeped out and so wasn't everyone else.

"Y-Yeah. We did our best not to tell Brother." I nodded.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I'll be back." I went back to my room and Ed was sitting on my bed. I was about to go in when he started to talk to himself.

"I'm a real idiot. I didn't notice. Ikiru has probably loved me for a long time. And I never noticed. So much for being a genius." I stepped in.

"Edward?" He looked up at me.

"I-Ikiru." I walked over and held him close.

"I love you Edward." He grabbed me with his only arm.

"Even like this. In this incomplete body?" I nodded.

"I love you for you. I loved you before the automail. And I'll love you till the day eternity ends."

"I thought that was impossible."

"It's another way to say I'll love you forever."

"I'll love you forever too then." I looked into Ed's golden eyes. He leaned closer and put his forehead on mine. "Just so you know. I'm going to be more overprotective than usual." I smiled. Then smirked.

"Please Ed. I don't think I need to be saved by someone who's 150 centimeters." He grew an anime vein.

"I'm 152.5 centimeters thank you!"

"Still shorter than me."

"And how tall are you!"

"I'm about 162.5 centimeters right now. Who knows. You might catch up." He growled.

"Ikiru!"

"What?" I swished my hair seductively. Ed blushed. Then smirked.

"You're wearing white you know."

"And?"

"Did you go into the river?" I tilted my head. Then it clicked. I looked down and sure enough, my white dress, and panties were see through. I blushed hard. I looked down and noticed that Ed had a temporary leg till his automail one was remade.

"Ed."

"Yes." I wrapped my arms around him.

"How much are we going to be able to open up to each other? Because there are certain things that I am not allowed to tell you." He smiled his joke around smile.

"What? If you tell me you'll have to kill me?"

"Not me. But others." His mouth dropped to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ikiru's POV**

I was just chilling. Ed was being so impatient and Al couldn't be fixed until Ed was. I sighed. I was going to miss the best thing at Pumper's. Something I was only able to participate in once.

"Iru-chan?" I looked at Ed. "You okay?"

"Yeah Ed-kun. Just thinking about work."

"Which one?"

"Pumper's."

"What's wrong? You seem a little upset. Do you miss dancing that much?" I laughed a little.

"Of course I miss dancing. But tonight's Zip Poker night."

"Zip Poker?"

"It's like strip poker. Nine volunteer customers play poker. And instead of them stripping, the dancer they represent is putting clothes on. The dancer with the least clothes on in the end declares the customer winner. Winners have there dancer remove clothing, but if they already have no clothes then nothing happens. Depending on the dancer's clothing status tells everyone the customer playing status. It's was so much fun! I have only been in it once. Daisy and I had a ball." Ed looked at Al and went inside. "Where is he going?"

"I don't know Ikiru." I smiled. "You seem very happy Ikiru. Now that you and Brother are dating."

"We aren't dating yet. Ed said he wanted to wait, because if we were dating, he wouldn't know if he'd be able to handle it if I was hurt. Just loving me makes it hard enough on him. He doesn't want to get into that since he's so busy." Ed came back with a smile on his face. "Ed-kun?"

"I've got some news. Daisy and her fíance are coming with more clothes for you, Iru-chan." I smiled. Then there was the sound of a carriage. I turned.

A beautiful chestnut carriage pulled by two big white horses. When the fuck did we get something so fancy? I looked closer. I've been in that carriage, with the top open. It was for high ranked people visiting for whatever reason. Who would be here? Hopefully not Father. Roy would walk, same with the other military personnel. Who could it be? The carriage came to a stop near the Rockbell house and the door of the house flew open as Winry ran to the carriage. It must be someone she knows. But who of high status would she know?

"Daisy! James!" I blinked twice. What? That was quick. I stood and hurried over to the carriage, and sure enough, there was Daisy and James.

"Hey Winry. Ikiru? You look so cute in white you know." I blushed.

"Too bad we had to wash it last night." Winry crossed her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"She was dumb enough to go swimming in it."

"Dumb?" An anime vein grew "I'm dumb? I didn't get into a serial killer's refrigerated van." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"What happened to not liking to fall out every where Winry?" Daisy cocked an eyebrow with a slight smirk on her face.

"I'm not. I am perfectly covered. All because most of my stomach is showing doesn't mean a thing."

"You're right. So." Daisy stepped out of the carriage. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Ed and Al almost got themselves killed." Winry sent a death glare.

"Ikiru? What about you?"

"I went and got my mother's Demon Tiara from the river."

"Demon Tiara?" I showed her the marks and told her the story. "I see? Explains a lot I guess." She elbowed me in the side. "What about you and shorty?" Ed's 'antenna' came up and he ran over.

"Who are you calling so short an ameba could swallow him!" I facepalmed while Daisy laughed. "I grew 2.5 centimeters thank you."

"But it took three years." I giggled.

"Iru-chan."

"Iru-chan?" Daisy was confused. Then it clicked. Sorta. "You two are dating! Finally!"

"Did everyone know you liked me?" Ed asked.

"Everyone but the military."

"Really?" Ed asked.

"Okay, Hawkeye knew... and Roy knew. That's all though."

"So are you two dating? Really?" I shook my head.

"It would get in the way, and he would be targetted to get to me to get to my father and he doesn't want me to get hurt as an official lover." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well damn... but you admitted your love to him right?"

"Yes, we admitted we loved each other." She smiled and hugged me.

"Finally! My little sister like figure is finally in love." Facepalm.

"Daisy-dear. Please. You might suffocate her."

"I'm not to worried. Ikiru seems bigger than Daisy." Winry said. Daisy let go and sighed.

"It's true. She has the biggest chest of anyone in the club. No lie." I laughed nervously while scratching the back of my head. Ed came up behind me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Pumper's is closed tonight because Tammy is having another baby tonight. So Daisy offered to come play poker with us." I smiled.

"But not Zip Poker." I frowned. "There are only three girls capable of it and four boys. I'm not seeing the old hag naked thanks." Everyone shuttered. "However, just having everyone strip to underpants will be fine."

"You mean undergarments." Winry tried to correct.

"No, pants. Boxers, briefs if anyone wears them, and panties, booty shorts, and strings for the girls. Bras are to be removed." Winry almost died.

"B-But-!"

"It'll be fine Winry. Don't worry about it okay?" She sighed. "I'll make sure there's robes for the losers because you can't get redressed till the winner is decided. That way you aren't horribly embarrassed or cold." She seemed a little happier.

"Let's start!" We went into my room and I changed into my regular clothes after Winry and Daisy put my clothes away. "Okay. So Alphonse, Winry, Edward, Ikiru, Armstrong, James and I are all playing." I looked at Armstrong then raised my hand.

"Armstrong is the dealer right?" Daisy nodded and I exhaled with everyone else happily. And it started.

"Daisy loses."

"No problem." She took her left shoe off. It continued and everyone but me had lost once, Al was out because he only had that cloth, so we let him put it back on and just sit on the side to watch. I was still in with 0 loses.

It continued, James was out, Daisy still had her skirt and bra on, Winry had her bra left, Ed was pretty much fully dressed minus his jacket that he had put on, and I had all my clothes on.

"Why haven't you lost yet Iru-chan?" Ed asked.

"Remember what I told you after the match with Roy? I'm a good gambler." Ed sighed and Winry was out.

"Of course the two dancers stay in. I'm surprised shorty stayed in so long." Daisy teased.

"Hey! Don't call me short."

"Relax Ed-kun." Daisy lost her skirt. "Almost out Daisy."

"Not if I can get one of you down." She lost. "Oh well." She took her bra off and put her robe on. "Lover's time."

"Yes. This match shall be the most beautiful."

"Shut up Armstrong." We played hard. And Ed lost his shirt. I stared as he took it off and blushed a little. Having admitted my love for him made me a little more intune with my hormones and demon wants. We continued and Ed was down to his pants and I had lost nothing.

"Let's make this interesting."

"No Daisy. No 100% strip. We don't even do that in the club." I snapped.

"Yeah but-" I sent her a glare. "Yes Ma'am." I lost.

"Yes!" Ed cheered.

"What the fuck? How did I lose?"

"Come on Iru-chan? Lose something." I removed my gloves, both of them. "You only needed to remove one Iru-chan."

"Yes but isn't it more fair? I haven't lost till now. If I lose again both boots, then socks, then actual clothing. More fun right?" Ed thought about this and nodded. We continued and I loss more and more. Then it clicked. I took my jacket off and snarled.

"Iru-chan?" Ed cocked his head a little.

"Damn it Mother!" She was controlling my luck.

"What?" I shook my head.

"Nevermind. Let's continue." Soon me and Ed were both in nothing but our pants and underpants. "When did you get so good?"

"I don't know I just did." I stared at him. This is the last round. We flipped our cards.

"Tie!" I looked at Armstrong. Then Daisy.

"I know how to solve this. You both won. And you both have to take your pants off."

"What? That makes no sense." Ed said.

"It's only fair though. Remember? The winner had their dancer strip if she had anything on her." I blushed. I was about to when she stopped me. "Off each other." Death glare. "Nope, come on." I sat there. Not moving. I wasn't gonna take Ed's pants off. "Ikiru, he's had to strip himself with one arm this whole time. Help him out." I blushed.

"F-Fine! But I'm taking my own off thank you." And that's what I did. Without a second though I took my pants off and then took off Ed's I stood, bounced, and spun. "H-Happy?!" She smiled and nodded.

"I'm not sure who is more. Me, or Ed." I spun and he was blushing. I was wearing my state alchemist booty shorts, and had taken Ed's pants off bouncing and in my panties. Great dumbass.

"S-Sorry Ed-kun."

"I-It's okay I-Iru-chan. L-Let's all go to bed." Everyone got dressed and left Ed and I. Daisy and James were sleeping in one of the extra spare rooms, Armstrong the couch, Ed and Al on the other side of my wall. Ed stood and collected his clothes.

"I should go, Al's in there." I nodded and he left. I laid down in my bed and stared at the ceiling. What an interesting night. I smiled. I felt calmed. And I never touched my angel mark. No one did. It must just knowing Ed loves me back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah! Strip poker! =)


	12. Chapter 12

**Ikiru's POV**

Well, Ed's arm and leg were done and were reattached. We were to leave later that day. Winry was downstairs doing whatever and Ed was showering after putting Al together and sparring with him and Armstrong. My room was right above the outdoor shower.

"You only wish he could shower naked. Don't you Ikiru?" I blushed.

"Damn it Daisy."

"It's true right?" I sighed. I was still in my pjs, which was pretty much lingerie, a pink silk nightgown, that was pretty see through, and matching booty shorts. Daisy was in something similar only white and strapless.

"Doesn't mean you should open your mouth." Daisy jumped and was about to open the window. I tackled her to the ground and wrestled with her to keep her mouth shut and the window closed.

The door opened and there was Ed, fully dressed, ready to go. He was blushing. My nightgown had gone up and I was on top of Daisy and my left leg was between her legs, Daisy's hand was on my left breast, in attempts to push me off. Our hair was messed up and Daisy was panting.

"What's up E- Daisy-dear? Ikiru?" I got up and fixed myself, Daisy was about to open her mouth when I grabbed her hair near the base of her head and pulled back, making her look at me.

"If you say it, I will hurt you." She smirked.

"I don't care, I like it rough. Hey Ed, ever think of showering naked?" Ed blushed and I went right back to wrestling with her.

"You perverted bitch!"

"You're the one who didn't deny it!"

"Doesn't mean anything."

"Oh come on, we all know you wanna see him naked."

"SHUT UP!" I was beat red.

"Too late hun. I just let everyone in the room know that you wanted to see your little Ed-kun nak-" I blew on her neck. She shivered and shut up.

"That's what I thought. It's time to get dressed. Will you two step out please?" Al had to come pull them out, both with bad nosebleeds. Daisy stood and we got dressed. I got into my normal attire and Daisy hers. We walked out and downstairs, Winry and Al were cleaning James and Ed up. "Ready."

"Almost." Daisy came up behind me and grabbed my breasts, then breathed on my neck, the nosebleeds came back as I let out a peep. "So cute!" Daisy spun around me and walked to help clean James. I finished cleaning Ed and we left.

Daisy was sitting next to James who was next to Al while Ed and I sat on the seat across from them. I made Armstrong sit in a different seat that was close enough that he could help if needed, but far enough that we didn't notice he was there.

"You okay Iru-chan?" I nodded. "What was Daisy talking about earlier?" Daisy got a twinkle in her eye.

"Don't ask." I said.

"Well-"

"Shit! Daisy don't you-"

"Her room is right above the outdoor shower. And you did shower today. All that happened is I asked if she wished you showered naked, she said 'Damn it Daisy' I said 'It's true right' and she said 'Doesn't mean you should open your mouth.'" Anime Vein.

"Daisy?" She looked at me. I grabbed her by the back of the head. "We are in public, but that does NOT mean I will not torture you." James looked like he was gonna drool. Daisy nodded and smiled.

"Got Ikiru." She sat back and stretched.

"Good girl." The rest of the trip as okay. We made it back to Central, Daisy and James went home, Ed, Al, and I went to the library to study, but it was burned to the ground.

So we found Hughes someone who could copy all the documents because she had a photographic memory. We got the books and started to go nuts. These were cook books.

Everyone went a little depressed when Ed finally verbalized that it was in code, so Ed and Al went to work while we were guarded by two military personnel, 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Dennt Brosh. The boys went crazy and wouldn't stop until Ed found out the key ingredient and went freaked out.

"The final ingredient is.... humans." He was so unhappy. After a while he pinpointed where the philosopher's stone was studied. Laboratory 5, right next to a prison. We were to stay in our rooms, but we snuck out the window.

"You stay here, Ed-kun and I will let you in as soon as we can, okay Al?" We went in, dodged tons of traps and made it to this room. A man in a suit of armour was there. He and Ed began to fight and I tried to help, but Ed kept telling me to stop and wait.

Ed found out that the 'man' was like Al, a soul bound to armour. As it continued he found that there were two souls, one to the top armour, and one to the helmet.

They were the Slicer Brothers, the upper armour was the younger and before we left he 'killed' himself and we went to find more information. We found Tucker. He had turned himself into a chimera and was trying to bring Nina back.

"I thought you were killed." More stuff and we made it to a room and Ed was going to make the Philosopher's Stone when the ceiling blew up and prisoners fell into the transmutation circle, then they appeared. The Homunculus. I glared. Envy, Lust, and Gluttony. Ed wouldn't have made the stone if Al wasn't threatened. I clenched my teeth.

"You bastards!" I went after them. Envy tripped me before I got to Lust.

"Now now Sin. That's not very nice." I glared. My symbol on my left thigh appeared, my clothes changes. I was now wearing a deep dark red cocktail dress with black swirls and lines. I stood and took out my sword.

"I told you NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" I launched myself. I was fighting with him until Ed couldn't do it and then Ed accidentally stepped into the circle and was surrounded with light. The homunculus left and I went and grabbed Ed.

"I'm sorry Ed-kun. Calm down. They're gone. It's okay now. Shh. Shh." I patted his back and I went back to my human form. Ed was sent to the hospital. His automail arm was almost destroyed, he almost killed 50-100 people, and in front of Al. This was peachy.

Ed was telling Ross and Brosh what happened. Winry was called to come help with maintenance. Al was in the corner and pissy. When Winry came she was worried then changed.

"You're too reckless Ed." I glanced at her.

"Hey Winry?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"What happened to that bolt that wasn't in Ed-kun's shoulder?" Her mouth dropped.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Unlike Ed-kun, I pay very close attention to his automail arm, and couldn't help but notice that a bolt was missing." She sighed and admitted her mistake.

"Ikiru?" My eyes widened, I held my hands close to my heart. Ed hadn't called me that for a bit. I would've been sorta happy if his tone wasn't a mixture of confusion, anger, and hurt. Everyone but Al got a feeling they should leave and did.

"Y-Yes Ed-kun?" I asked hesitantly.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me?"

"W-What do you m-mean Ed-kun?" He slammed his automail arm on the bed and turned towards me.

"You're a homunculus! You aren't 15! Someone tried to bring you back to life! And you just want me to make the philosopher's stone!" I broke down in tears.

"Y-You're wrong! I was never brought back to life, I never died. I was born this way. I can't control what I am Ed. I don't want you to make the philosopher's stone, I want you to do what you want. I don't need to be turned into a human, because as unlikely a it seems, I am in fact part human, mostly human actually, I'm half human, fourth angel, sixth demon, and twelfth homunculus. But I'm not like them! I didn't tell you because... because..."

"Because why?! You can't really lie now!"

"I can't tell you because you'll be killed! All the people I care about will be killed in front of my eyes! I can't handle that! I've seen enough people die Edward Elric! I saw my mother die! The Rockbells die! Your mother die! Hundreds if not thousands of Ishvalan die! Some at my own hands! I have witnessed countless slaughters and deaths! You can't sit there and tell me I can't lie to you because I don't want to have you taken from me too!" I started to choke and Daisy walked in, door almost flew off it's hinges.

"You bastard!" She came over and hugged me.

"What? What are you doing here?" Ed asked.

"I heard from James that you were in the hospital and came to see if you were alright? What do I hear when I get here? You freaking because you're love is part homunculus-"

"Daisy don't!" I covered her mouth. "I barely was able to keep you alive after you found out."

"You told her!" Ed snapped.

"No! She didn't! I saw the marking on her leg and had James do some research for me! I confronted her about it and she almost had to kill me! Her 'cousin' that died was killed because he found out! You think she wanted anyone else to die because of what she is?" Ed looked like he did when he saw his mother's transmuted body the first time.

"Y-You mean.... he died... because he... found out?" I cried more.

"You idiot!" I started to shake Daisy. "You should've kept your mouth closed! W-W-What if.... What if I have to kill you!" I continued to cry.

"W-What?" Ed stuttered.

"I'm sorry Ikiru. But he needs to know."

"NO!" I cried.

"He has to Ikiru!"

"No! I don't want to kill you too!" Then it clicked in Ed's and Al's head.

"Y-Y-You had to kill him?" I cried harder and nodded.

"I-If I d-didn't. They would've come and killed him themselves, along with everyone in Resembool. I-I tried to bring him back... to kill the guilt of having to kill him... but everyone else died."

"So you made a good number of homunculi." I shook my head.

"I made sure I burned them to the ground with the house. I destroyed all of their organs and set them on fire one by one, I put them in places they would have been during that time of day and had my alchemy set a trigger, the house, starting with them, would catch fire just before we were let out of school. I was able to make it look like my 'aunt' had dropped a match in cooking oil by accident and caught the house on fire. Everyone thought the others were sick, so it all worked. That was the only way I could get rid of all of them in a way that wouldn't point back at me until I might have been able to speak about it. If someone finds out what I just told you and tells them, they'll kill all of you. I don't want that. I told you Ed, I couldn't open up to you fully or else someone would kill you." I put my face in my hands. I heard the bed shift and felt a warm and cold arm come around me. Daisy was just sitting there. Her hands in her lap as she smiled. Al was in the corner, still pissy, and when I looked behind me, there was Ed. Just then people came back in.

"Ed! You should still be in bed!" Ross slapped him across the face. I put Ed in the hospital bed and just sat next to him for the next few days, his birthday included. Winry was at the Hughes for Elicia's 4th birthday, I was with Ed for his 16th.

"Happy Birthday Ed-kun." I smiled.

"Thank you Iru-chan." Al was still pissy and sitting on the roof. Winry came in.

"Congratulations congratulations congratulations congratulations!" I blinked. So didn't Ed. "If you say congratulations on someone's birthday all of their wishes will come true." Winry started to work on Ed's arm as Ed started to talk about Al being angry with him.

We went up to the roof and Ed apologized, but Al didn't forgive him, instead he got upset. Talking about being fake and that Ed had put the memories he wanted Al to have in his head.

"No Al. You're wrong. They're all true." Winry said.

"You might be in on his plan. You're lying."

"Alphonse Elric! Edward is not lying. You are the son of Trisha and one of my closest friends. I know that what I say doesn't matter, since I have to lie so much, but I am telling the truth here, you are real, and you were real. You are Alphonse Elric and everything you know about yourself is true!" I snapped.

"Why should I believe you?! You have lied to us about everything! And what about you Brother. You had something to tell me back home. But you can't tell me can you. Because what I'm saying is true."

"So is that what you think of me?" Al ran off, off the roof to be technical. I brought Ed back to the hospital room and got him ready to go look for Al. We went out and got a tip that he went to a cottage not far from the edge of town. We got there and saved Al.

"Brother?"

"Al... do you hate me?" And they had their moment and dealt with the military men that had gone AWOL.

We got back to the hospital and planned our next destination, Dublith. Winry wanted to go with us because Rush Valley was on the way. We unfortunately agreed to bring her and were off.

We made it to Rush Valley and there was an Automail Arm Wrestling contest. Ed was pointed out as being weak and short, pissing him off, then said that his mechanic must have been crappy like his automail, pissing off Winry. They were using Alchemy to cheat, so Ed used his to cancel theirs out and won. Later pissing Winry off when she found out he cheated.

Ed and Al were out for a bit and we went to find Winry. She was with a girl named Paninya. She had taken Ed's watch and it was a race, because if she won he'd have to admit something I zoned out on. So away they went, Ed winning. Then we went to where we were staying, Al was out and when he came back he burst through the door.

"Brother we have to leave!"

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Because-" A really big dude was standing behind him and Ed looked like he was gonna die. He ran to the window and a woman with black hair in dreadlocks came in. She had a red tattoo that looked like the one on the back of Ed's jacket. She came in and started to talk to Al.

"Where's Alphonse?"

"I am Alphonse." He began to back away and she flipped him. Ed was hiding behind me. I stared at her. She looked over and we went, well, were forced to go with her to Dublith.

"At least this is where we are heading." I said. Ed and Al look terrified. I face palmed. Dumbasses. All this shit happened and in the end we buried a little girls cat after it had kittens.

Everyone but Ed, Al, and the woman, who is their teacher Izumi, were at the grave. I was hiding nearby. She beat the shit out of them then hugged them. She was pissed because they were part of the military and the stupidity they had done with human transmutation. I walked out from where I was hiding.

"Iru-chan?" Izumi stood to face me.

"Iru-chan? You're name is Iru?" I shook my head.

"I'm not sure if you really wanna know who I am."

"Why not." I cleared my throat, stood in rest position, hands behind my back, feet shoulder width apart, head held high.

"My name is Ikiru. Ikiru Bradley. I am Füher Bradley's daughter. I am called Princess, Princess Ikiru, Princess Bradley, Miss, Ikiru, Iru, and Iru-chan. I am human, angel, demon, and another part in which I am not allowed to tell you for reasons that Ed-kun can explain to you if he so chooses. I have been a State Alchemist for most of my life and hope that you will not hold it against me." I bowed "I thank you for taking care of Ed-kun and Al when I was not able to be there for them when I should have been." She walked over and punched me.

"Iru-chan!" I stood straight and turned the other cheek.

"Go ahead and punch me here too if you want. I don't care." She punched me again.

"You worthless Military mutt." I stood my ground. "What are your connections with my students?"

"I grew up with them. We lived in Resembool together, however I was often summoned to Central for meetings with my Father. I am the one and only offspring of his first marriage." She punched me in the stomach.

"That didn't answer my question. Answer my question damnit."

"Teacher stop!" She turned towards Ed.

"Why?"

"B-B-Because-" Al cut him off.

"She's his lover!" It went quiet. Everyone but Al went white. The wind blew.

"A-Al... we aren't lovers yet.... we have to wait till you guys get your bodies back. Remember?" I said.

"Oh yeah." Al said.

"I'm lost." Ed shook himself out of it.

"Iru-chan and I love each other, we just decided not to get together and become an item until Al and I are back to normal." I sighed.

"That's my connection with the Elric's." Izumi nodded and we went back to the butcher shop. Chills went up my spine.

"You okay Iru-chan?"

"The last time we were in a butcher shop you and Winry almost got killed by that serial killer." My stomach growled.

"Why does your stomach always growl when you talk about that?"

"Because we were surrounded by pork! And I always end up talking about it when I'm hungry." Izumi stared at me for a minute, then the paper, then me.

"Teacher, what are you reading?" Al asked.

"An article on a club in Central called Pumper's." My ears perked. "There's a picture of all the dancers there. And this girl..." Then it clicked. "You're a whore!" Okay, not exactly.

"NO! I'm a dancer! And I'm to young to do any drinking or entertaining...." Then it clicked. "There's an article in there about Pumper's?" She nodded.

"It says that Pumper's best dancer, Pink or as she is now called Strawberry, is only two ranks from being the Number One Dancer in Amestris. Close behind is the dancer White, or as she's now called, Honeydew. The only two of the dancers to make fruit rank. It says that Strawberry is getting close to flower rank but she has to pull a stunt like she did when she went up the first time. And that she can't make the final rank until preferably after 21." My eyes widened. Really? Hello big show next time I can work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, real quick. I got a review that pointed out the bullshit of Ikiru being Bradley's daughter, because homunculi can't reproduce. I would like to point a few things out if anyone else is thinking the same thing. If you remember, I believe last chapter or the chapter before, that Ikiru said something about God sending her. Also, her mother's a DEMON! (Ikiru's heritage is nuts, I know, and I have issues with it sometimes, but I felt like pushing boundaries and making shit confusing because why not!) Anything can happen with these combinations. And my most important point that makes it possible for Bradley to have a child with Akuma is this, IT'S MY FUCKING STORY!... I sound really nasty there....
> 
> Sorry about that little rant, I thought I'd make that more clear since I brought it up in this chapter! =)


	13. Chapter 13

**Ikiru's POV**

Izumi was bringing the boys to a deserted island in the middle of the lake. Ed and Al got off and we started to go away, but I jumped out and swam to the shore.

"Get back here you mutt!"

"No! I have never been through their training and would like to see what it's like to live without alchemy for a month!"

"Fine! But you have to live by the rules!"

"No problem!" And with that, I lived with the Elric's on an island for a month. Every so often something weird happened. Then a month was over and we were ready to leave, when the boys found out that the someone else they expected to be on the island, wasn't the man they thought it was.

Then a little boy appeared and Ed jumped him to make him speak. The boy used alchemy and then it stopped. Ed looked at his right arm. We brought the child to Izumi's and Ed and Al were told to stay away while I watched over him with Winry.

After a few minutes Ed and Al came in, scared him shitless, Izumi came in and forced them away. Winry and I stayed with the boy as Ed and Al continued to try and find out what was going on. Finally Ed came down and held the kid against the wall.

"This is my arm!" I blinked. Then this kid is... he ran off and we went after him. We found him on a roof and just sat there with him, then the military came and took the boy to Southern Headquarters.

Izumi went to get him back, Ed, Al, and I went to keep her from getting in trouble. Everyone one seemed to be after this boy, including Father... sorry Envy. I found the two of them in a storage room, Envy in his 'cute form.' Damn palm tree.

"Envy! What the fuck are you-"

"Sin, meet Wrath." This little prick... he had Ed's arm... and his leg... he was the one that took them... that's why he can use Alchemy... "You can't say anything young lady, or else YOU will be ordered to kill them."

"What? He said you guys would kill them?"

"Nope, changed his mind. You have to kill them, if you don't, he'll make it so you have to watch as he kills them in the worst way possible." I gritted my teeth and left.

We went back to the island and there was a stone area, a place where Izumi tried to bring back her stillborn child... Wrath. Al was going to rip his arm and leg off, didn't happen because of all this shit. In the end we found 'Father' and his secretary. They left and I stayed there.

"Envy, Sloth. Let me guess, Sloth has Wrath?"

"Smart girl you are Sin." I bit my lip.

"What have I told you about NOT calling me that?"

"Too bad, to us Homunculi, you are Sin." I went after the others. I wish I could tell them... I do.

I made it back and we were asked to go to Izumi's teacher, Dante. The name burned my tongue. We got there and stayed, doing things for her until Greed, another Homunculus, came and kidnapped Al. Ed and I went after them and made it to the bar they were at.

"Greed." He turned to me.

"Well hello Sin. It's been awhile since I've seen you hun." I scoffed. "Come here cutie."

"Maybe when hell freezes over."

"So cold."

"Greed? Who is this girl?"

"One of our best Homunculi. Sin. She ages like a human, she's actually half human, the offspring of a demon, and the strongest of all Homunculi. She is our queen." He pretended to be all cute and then Ed and him got into a fight while I held off a few idiots.

After Izumi and the military got involved, took us, us being Ed, Izumi, her husband Sig, and I, out of the bar while they looked for the survivors. We managed to slip away.

Ed and I went to Dante's and found her dead body, I was relieved, and Greed. Automatically Ed and Greed went at it and Ed killed Greed, then Ed was all upset because with Greeds last words he had begun to actually like him. So we found Al and the three of us with Winry went to find Ishval.

We ended up finding a girl named Lydia and she told us her life story, then we found that her 'love' was dead along with all of the people in her town.

We continued our way to Ishval and freed the Ishvalans on a train that was going to a 'reserve.' We ran away and made it to Ishval with the youngest children and they were found after we had spoken to the alchemist Ishvalan.

Ed, Al, and I ran away again and found one of Greed's goons, Martel, a snake-human chimera. We made it to the spot where the military was and my father came.

Ed went to Lior while Al and I stayed behind. I was walking around looking for my father and saw him walking away from Al.

"Father!" I ran up and hugged him, then I smelled the blood. I let go to look at Al, and blood was leaking from his armour. "W-W-What did you do?!" I ran over to Al and ripped his chestplate off, and there was Martel... dead. Roy's little group came and we were brought to Roy's office and Al told him everything that Martel had told him.

"Ikiru?" I stretched.

"Well I didn't spill it so I don't have to lie about anything anymore. Ask away I can't lie right now."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you'd all have had to be killed.... by me."

"What! You said in Central that they would kill us!"

"And Pride changed his mind. Just to clarify Homunculi can't have children and cannot reproduce, the only reason I was able to be born was because of my mother being a demon. I should mostly be Homunculus and Demon, but I am mostly Human and Angel. Very weird I know, and I don't care. We need to go tell Ed now. Let's go Al." And we left to go find Ed in Lior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! I had Ikiru explain her own bullshit heritage! Anyways... I hope I don't seem to be beating this into your guy's head... I feel kind of bad doing that.... But hey, progress? =)


	14. Chapter 14

**Ikiru's POV**

Al and I made it to Lior and ran into Scar, who was fighting with Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist and one of Greed's ex-goons. Kimblee lost and was turning Al into a bomb, and Scar, who had ripped off one of his arms to get rid of Kimblee's alchemy on said arm, put his other arm into Al. Scar went away and a huge red glow appeared. Everything was gone and I was underneath a ton of sand next to Al. We were soon unburied and there was Ed.

"Ikiru?"

"Ed!" I hugged him, then we looked at Al and opened his chest plate. He was the Philosopher's Stone. So that's what Scar was doing. We ran away because, knowing our luck, we were fucked. While we ran Al told Ed everything.

"Why didn't you tell us Ikiru?" Ed snapped.

"Because Pride would've ordered me to kill you and I wouldn't be able to handle you and everyone I loved dying by my hands or the Homunculi. Any other questions? I have nothing to hide anymore."

"Really now?" I nodded and Al got this look on his face.

"How badly would you like to be with Brother?" I blushed, so didn't Ed.

"A-Al! That is not a question you ask Iru-chan!" I started to poke my fingers together.

"She said to ask her ANYTHING. So I took the opportunity." I spun around since I was in front of them. I pulled the string holding my shirt together.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that Alphonse? Because I can show better than tell." He would be blushing if he could've.

"N-N-Nevermind. Let's go!" We were going the back way to get to Resemble. By a river. We saw Falman and hid, only to find Havoc and Fuery.

We managed to get away from them only to be caught by Roy and Armstrong. Roy wasn't mad at us, but wanted to know why we didn't go to him. He told us how he tried to commit suicide but couldn't and I walked over slowly and grabbed onto his sleeve. He turned and looked at me.

"Ikiru?" I looked up and nailed him in the balls. He fell to the ground.

"I told you NEVER to bring that up. NEVER to remember. AND NEVER TO CALL YOURSELF A COWARD!" He held himself and nodded with tears going down his face.

"Right. I'm sorry." He got up and we started for Resembol. We made it and a man was talking to Ross. Ed ran over and kicked him in the face and started to freak out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ran over. It was Hohenheim. I walked over, all of my markings showing. He turned and look at me.

"Who are you?" I grabbed him by the collar.

"Ikiru Bradley! Sin! Your oldest sons love interest! Your worst fucking nightmare!" I knocked him square in the jaw. He shook his head and looked at me.

"Oh yes. I remember now."

"You fucking better Hohenheim!" He put his hands up in defense.

"Don't get to violent now."

"Too late fucko. You should've thought of that before you walked out on them." I would've spit in his face if a red glow hadn't appeared. "Go away Mother." She put a hand on my left shoulder.

"Ikiru. What have we been discussing?"

"Fucking nothing about Mr. Fucko here." I said, nodding my head in Hohenheim's direction on the ground.

"Well, FYI, demons do not spit in fucko's faces."

"I ain't kicking him in the balls, already did that today." Roy had ice now. "What am I supposed to do?"

"What do you think. Act upon what you did earlier to silence Al?"

"You mean be a Pumper girl?"

"Or so." I smirked.

"I love you Mother."

"I know." I let go of Hohenheim and tackled Ed to the ground, pulling the string completely so that my shirt came undone. I snuggled into the crook of Ed's neck.

"Edward-kun" Everyone lit up like a match.

"That's good Ikiru." I nodded and got off, fixing my top.

"Well then. What do we do now?" I asked.

"We get the military off the Elric Boy's asses. The Füher said that they kidnapped you." I nodded. A few days passed and Hohenheim left while Ed went to visit his mother's grave.

We were headed to central and Ed used Alchemy to change his hair color and Al into a statue.

"You're going to right Ikiru?" I nodded. "Are you going to put on a disguise?" I shook my head. "What?!"

"I'm going to wear my princess robes. I never wear them so Father won't see it coming" I went into the closet and grabbed my robes and changed. I came out and spun. "How do I look?"

I had on a pink mid thigh strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that had a white flowing over dress on top that showed a little of the top of the dress, mid thigh white socks, and a headband with a little purple crown attached.

"Why are you're eyes pink?"

"Contacts... okay I can change my look because of the Homunculus part, kinda like Envy. I have all of their powers and then some." They nodded. "Let's go!" And we went.

We made it and Al went off while Ed went off to do something. I stayed in the room until Ed came and we left together. We made it to an arms factory and found Al with Sloth.

"Al! Get away from her!" All this shit happened and I ended up next to Sloth's water corpse since we killed her. Then 'Winry' appeared and ended being Envy and he stole Al.

"What the fuck! Everyone's stealing Al! What the fuck!" I told Ed were to go and we went. When we got to the underground city, Ed and I were greeted by Rose dancing in a giant ballroom. She danced with Ed a little bit and told him she loved him. I was about to say something when he did and Lyra appeared with a baby that Rose pronounced was her's. Ed and Lyra got into this really long conversation and Ed found out she was Dante.

"Very good boy. Sin, kill him. He knows too much." I shook my head.

"No." Her eye twitched.

"What?!"

"I won't kill Edward."

"And why not!?" I looked down, thinking of how this would end, and none of them were any better than the last. I looked up, tears at the corner of my eyes, smiling.

"I love him." Dante flipped the fuck out and Ed and I were sent through the gate. I sighed. Not again. Ed woke up and rubbed his eye. Then Hohenheim showed up and they started to talk about how equivalent exchange was bullshit.

"Ikiru?" I looked at Hohenheim.

"Yes?"

"You are able to go between this world and our world right? Being part angel and demon?" I nodded.

"However my powers in that case is very nitpicky and doesn't wanna work right now." Hohenheim was called away and Ed and I were trapped under a burning blimp. Fucking blimp.

We went back through the gate and ended up back in our world. Al was in the middle of a transmutation circle and Gluttony was going to eat him when Ed freaked and Envy got into a fight with Ed, and once Ed found out Envy was his half brother, Envy pierced his heart. I fell to my knees.

"There. One less pest." I screamed. "Calm down Sin. He's only a stupid human."

"He's not some stupid human you mother fucking crossdressing palm tree! He was my love! And now...." I looked at his dead body and all of the blood. My heart broke again. More than when Hughes died, more than when Mother 'died', more than anything. I couldn't move. Before I knew it, Al had used his body to bring Ed back to life. Ed was freaking and offered all of him to get Al back. I walked over and helped.

"Ikiru?"

"I don't want to lose you again Ed. I won't have it." We did the transmutation and ended up on the other side of the gate. Ed had to have prosthetic limbs and we headed to Transylvania. We hopped on a train.

"You sure you're okay with being on this side with me Ikiru?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way Ed." I grabbed his normal hand. We were going to go back, to see if Al was human or not, to see if it worked. And we were going to do it no matter what.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ikiru's POV**

Ed was telling the story about how him, Al, and I had stopped a uranium bomb from being used and our escape, complete with Al's bucket head. Ed laughed while Alphons, Alphons Heidrich, said Ed should be a novelist instead of a scientist. They got into a small argument and we crashed.

"Damn it Ed. It's been 3 years, you'd think you could drive now."

"Sorry Ikiru." I sighed deeply. It's been three years in this world. Three alchemy-less years. Ed and I have gotten closer, but after a while here, on this side of the gate, we removed the -kun and -chan. And Iru was no longer used. A little depressing on my part. And we were still not together. Ed wanted to make sure Al was alive, had his body back, was a suit of armour still, or if he had crossed the gate for no reason. Every so often he'll say that I should've stayed, but I continue to tell him no.

Ed was waving down a truck while Alphons started to cough.

"Alphons, you really should see a doctor the next time you get the chance. I can only help for so long." He waved it off as the truck pulled up. I looked at the passengers. Gypsies, headed to the fair. We climbed on and Noah, one of the gypsies, had a little psychic moment after touching Ed's shoulder. The gypsies started to sing. I coughed really loudly, silencing them.

"Ikiru?"

"I can't help it."

"You don't like gypsies do you?" One of them asked. I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You guys are fucking nuts. I don't hate gypsies, I like gypsies. Just you guys are different than the ones I have encountered from when I was younger okay. I'm not better in societies eyes anyways." I unbuttoned my coat and showed my outfit. A small dress, a little skimpy and pretty revealing.

"What is that made out of?"

"Cotton. I made it myself."

"No. Really?" I nodded and got into a conversation with the gypsies, when we hit a bump and I fell back into Ed's lap. We both blushed.

"Y-You okay, Ikiru?" I nodded. He blushed a little more.

"S-Sorry. Ed." He nodded.

"I-It's okay Ikiru."

"Are you two lovers?" I felt a bite at the side of my eyes. Alphons burst out laughing.

"Those two? Lovers? More like an old married couple mixed with new loves. They fight like no tomorrow and blush at the slightest things that can lead to them and a relationship." He wiped a fake tear. "They aren't lovers though. Ikiru's love for reminding Edward how she's taller is always clashing with Edward's hate of it and therefore building too much tension for any actual love to form." Ed glared.

"You calling me short?" I sat up. He didn't have to say any of that.

"You okay kid?" I shook my head. "He buggin' you?" I nodded. "You like Edward don't you?" I looked up.

"I love him. He just won't fully return my feelings. He loves me too, but won't allow any relationship. So it's awkward when people talk about that stuff because it's everything I want, but can't have yet." Ed wrapped his arms around me.

"Someday Ikiru, but we have to wait."

"You've been saying that for three years."

"I know. But we have to." I sighed and grabbed my shoe and through it at Alphons.

"What the hell?"

"That's for laughing and being a bastard about Ed's and my relationship status. You haven't had a girlfriend in your entire life. Drop it." He sighed and gave me my shoe back and we made it to the fair. The Gypsies went one way while Ed and I went to help Alphons and the other's for a second, then we went to take a nap.

"Are you really that upset Ikiru?"

"About what?"

"Not having an actual relationship?" I shook my head.

"I'm okay with it. It's not a relationship if it's forced on another, right?"

"I guess. But no one should have to wait three years."

"Ed, we're 18 now. I'm sure maturity will help me through it." He scoffed and bit his lip.

"If you would've stayed on the other side you wouldn't have had to wait and could've just found someone else."

"Ed! We've been through this! No. I wanted to be with you and fell heavily head over heels for you when we pretty much first met. I want nothing more than to be with you."

"What about Daisy? She must be worried sick."

"And Winry isn't? Granny isn't? Izumi and Sig aren't? ROY and the others? Everyone most likely misses both of us."

"You're right. I'm sorry." I nodded and Noah came and hid under the covering for one of the rockets. Some guys came over and tried to take her, Ed fighting them and we left.

We made it back to the apartment and got Noah situated. We started to talked and Alphons got home, we dealt with that, and then we went out, everyone freaking out because of Noah.

Ed and I ran after a man, I hadn't seen his face but I was following Ed. We got to a spot and knocked out the driver. I saw the man and bit my lip. He looked just like Pride, my father, who I hope died slowly like my Mother wanted. Ed and him got into a conversation and Ed drove us to where the man, Fritz Lang who happens to be a Jewish movie director, to his location. A castle.

Ed and I were looking for a dragon. A FUCKING DRAGON! And found him, in the top most tower. Only this wasn't any old dragon, but a green dragon, but not ANY green dragon, it was fucking Envy.

"The fuck? You turned into a dragon? Well, green is your color." We had a few things with that and some people came and took Envy, then knocked out Ed. They turned to me.

"Who are you young lady?" I scoffed.

"Who want's to know?"

"If the boy is the son of Hohenheim, I must know who you are." I'd flip my hair, if I wasn't being held.

"My name is none of your concern. You'd have better luck knocking me unconscious." They left me be and I took Ed home. We ended up going to Hohenheim's college that he is a professor at and broke in. We made it to this room with a transmutation circle on the floor. I helped Ed finish drawing it.

"What am I doing? It doesn't matter, it's not going to work on this side of the gate." He rubbed his face, which he had cut, and got some of the blood on his hands and pressed it to the side of the circle, it lit up. "What the hell?"

"Ed! It's working!" A small portal opened and a shit ton of armour fell. These people walked in and started to shoot at us. Ed and I jumped into the armour and laid still, until a suit of armour jumped up.

"Brother!"

"Al?"

"You've grown taller!"

"Yeah! I'm 18 now." They had their little brotherly moment, when the guys opened fire again and we left, sitting by the river.

The two brothers spoke and then the the armour began to shake and Al's soul was gone, back to the other side of the gate.

We went back to the house and went to bed. I was in the room next to Ed. How I wished I could be in his room. Sleeping next to him, with him, near him. Just to have even a little physical contact between sleepwear was better than the occasional bump.

I woke up and stretched. I went out of my room and to the kitchen, fully dressed. It was still early. Noah was in her room, I checked, Ed was asleep, and so wasn't Alphons. I sat at the table and looked out the window.

A thought hit me and I smirked. I snuck over to Ed's room. I haven't done this is years. He won't see it coming. I opened the door, he was still sleeping. I creeped in and shut the door as quietly as I could. I turned around and he was still just sleeping.

No right arm, no left leg. He had done what he could for Al, trying to get their bodies back, and all that has happened is that Al got his back and Ed has gotten nothing. Al gave his life to bring Ed back, bringing back his arm and leg, only for Ed to go through the gate to bring Al back. I had no issue with it, but it just seemed pointless in the end.

I tiptoed over to his bed and kneeled. His face looked just like it did six years ago, only more matured and with more knowledge. He still had the look of a boy waiting to wake up from a traumatic experience. I breathed softly. He turned and faced me fully, opening his eyes slowly. They were half open and I smiled.

"Good morning Edward." He jumped up and back, almost screaming and yelling. He had his hand over his heart and was panting. He finally caught his breath and gritted his teeth.

"Ikiru! What the hell are you doing?!" I stood and spun.

"I wanted to be the first thing you saw this morning. Mission accomplished." I was about to go to the door when it opened. Alphons was standing there with Noah.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"I just wanted to be the first thing Ed saw this morning. Nothing wrong with that, right?" Alphons sighed and Noah just tilted her head slightly. I walked out and sat at the table while Ed got ready. As soon as he walked out we were called. Ed picked it up and he seemed serious for a second.

"I'm going out for a bit."

"See you two later." Alphons said.

"Two?"

"Ikiru is pretty much glued to your side and you know it." I followed Ed and we went to a music studio. Fritz came and got us, walking us through and taking about parallel dimensions.

"I could be evil, or even a woman."

"Or a non-human creation with great powers, a powerful left eye and infiltrated the Military to cause war left and right to make a stone that'll allow your 'master' to 'live forever' while killing your demon wife and sending your daughter away to pick up a fake wife and son and threaten said daughter with making her kill all the ones she loves only to end up one of the most hated men in the military" They both stared at me. "I have a vivid imagination okay."

"You'd be a great script writer."Fritz said.

"I know." We continued with our discussion which ended in Ed storming out and pretty much calling Fritz a prick. We went home and brought Noah to dinner since Alphons was sleeping in the lab to continue his work. Dumbass.

We were met by Officer Hughes, with a great resemblance to Maes Hughes, only he was an absolute ass and we had to have Fritz keep him from pretty much killing us.

Fritz drove us to the rocket development lab and when we got in the rockets were ready to send the idiots into our world. We were going to be used to make the transmutation circle work since Noah couldn't, then Ed and Hohenheim spoke, with the latter being between Envy's teeth. Hohenheim pretty much committed suicide and that made the transmutation circle activate. Alphons put Ed and I into a rocket and sent us through the gate. I looked back for a second and saw him get shot. FUCKING GREAT!

We made it through and found Al, Winry, and Sheska, the girl that re-wrote all the documents for Hughes so many years ago. Winry gave Ed new automail and we went after Al, who ran off for opening the door on this side.

We found him and a building fell, we looked at the rumble and there was a teddy bear, and a little girl's arm, under the rumble. She was crushed. Al ran forward to help her and Ed held him back, telling him it's everyone's fault and that we needed to fix it.

We headed towards the main ship and found Roy. He had an eye-patch on. He helped us out and I jumped into his arms.

"Onii-sama!" He hugged me back.

"It's been a while Ikiru. We have needed a Füher." I looked at him.

"What do you mean? Did you? DID YOU KILL PRIDE?!" My eyes sparkled. He nodded. "Thank you!"

"I'd hate to break up this touching moment, but we kinda have a world to save." I nodded and we made it on board and face to face with the stupid bitch that was controlling everything and pulling all the strings.

She fought with Ed a bit and I helped and then she got near the door and opened it, allowing the armoured soldiers out and ordered them to kill Ed and I. Too bad Al got to them first and had them kill her. We had saved the world and Ed gave Al to Roy.

"Brother?"

"Take care of him Colonel. I have to go back and destroy the gate on the other side, to seal it forever." He pushed me over. "And watch over Ikiru. She needs to be here." I glared and managed to jump back over and launched Ed towards them. "Ikiru!"

"You stay. I know what I'm doing!" I inhaled deeply. "Homunculus powers, you better fucking work." I went into my homunculus form. I grabbed my hair and pulled, pulling myself apart and making a clone. I jumped back to them. "You know what your mission is. Destroy the gate and then find a way to get our existence erased from that world." She nodded.

"Yes master." And she brought all of the ships away.

"Ikiru? When did you learn to do that?"

"I always have been able to, I just never used it. She'll go through and do her mission, and we can help the people here."

"What about the bomb on the other side?" I shook my head, Fritz showed Ed a picture of the uranium bomb from his world when at the studios.

"There's nothing we can do about it. They'll continue to make it. Let it go Ed."

"But Al and I tried so hard to deal with it here and saw the damage it could do!"

"What?" Al couldn't remember a thing. Then a pink light emerged from the ancient city, coming up and shining.

"She's made it through." All of a sudden the light focused on Al and soon disappeared. He fell to his knees.

"Alphonse!" Ed grabbed onto him. "Are you okay? What the hell Ikiru! What happened?"

"I remember." Al said.

"What?"

"I remember everything. Everything from our journey's for the philosopher's stone!" I smiled. We made it back to the ground and looked around. So many dead and wounded. So many buried under all the rubble. "It's awful."

"It is."

"It's the price of war boys." As soon as Roy finished a red circle formed and out came my Mother.

"Mother." She smiled.

"I'm so happy Pride is dead." Her face went cold. "I only wish he wasn't sent to my sector of hell." I laughed a little.

"What are you doing here?" She pulled out a box.

"This." She opened it to reveal a gold tiara with three emeralds, almost perfectly identical to the demon tiara, only opposite colors.

"What is it?"

"The Angel Tiara. Put it on and you can do wonderful miracles." I picked it up and looked at it. It really was beautiful, I could feel my angelic powers strengthening. I placed it on my head.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ikiru's POV**

I felt a great positive power flowing through my veins once the tiara was placed firmly on my head. My angel mark began to glow green, and it spread to the rest of my body. I felt the wings come from my back as well as something happen to my ears. When the light disappeared I felt lighter. I looked into the nearest none broken window and this is what I saw.

I had on a little more than mid thigh white dress that had a black ribbon lacing it up in the front from a little above my bellybutton to just below my chest. It had a plaid bordering on the top and black accenting on the frilly white straps. I had a black, red, and pink choker on, and little white and black arm bands. As well as black mid thigh socks, white one inch heels, black and white... cat ears... and white angel wings.

I looked amazing. My wings were huge. But where those actually cat ears or...

"Those are infact cat ears. FYI" Mother informed me. I guess it worked.

"Now what do I do?" I asked.

"Focus the angelic powers to moving the bodies of the deceased to SAHQ and move the rumble somewhere else for now and help the survivors get unburied or to a safe area. You can do it. So do it." I nodded, closed my eyes, and focused. I felt my ears twitch and soon everything began to look green under my closed eyelids and I could see myself cloned and above were a survivor was, each one faltering if they were closed to death. Somewhere in my demon form, showing those who were dead, and let me tell you those were most common.

One of the angels were freaking and pointing to her white clothing. What about the clothing. And white.... DAISY! I managed to get everything moved and began to go toward that angel.

She was being more and more frantic. When I got there and opened my eyes there was Daisy, pinned under a rock, but not crushed. I grabbed it and lifted it with ease. Daisy came out as well as James. When the rest of Central was cleaned, I met up with the others, Daisy and James right on my tail. We made it and I took the tiara off, changing back to normal with all of my markings showing, I placed the tiara back in the box.

"I-Ikiru?" I turned and smiled.

"Daisy!" I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"I've missed you so much Ikiru. I thought I was never going to see you again."

"I'm sorry Daisy. I missed you too." She smiled and pulled back. Then she looked scared, turned and ran.

"Daisy?!" I called after her.

"Come on Ikiru! We need to go see how the club is." I began to freak a little and followed, everyone else close behind. We made it and it was in perfect shape, like nothing had happened. We went in and everything was fine. I exhaled.

"Thank God. I was worried for a minute." Daisy said.

"Baby Strawberry?" I turned and there was Pumper.

"Pumper!" I hugged him. All the other dancers came out from hiding.

"Sister Strawberry!" We all began to talk about what I had been through on the other side and stuff, then Daisy elbowed me in the ribs.

"Ow! Bitch." I said, holding my side.

"Sorry, but I NEED to know. How are you and the short one?" She asked.

"Don't call me short!" Edward growled.

"Sorry kid. Come on Ikiru, give me something? You two HAVE to be dating now, right?" I sighed.

"Well-" I began.

"Yeah, of corse we are." I turned to Ed. My eyes wide.

"W-What?"

"We're dating. Where have you been?" Ed said, a wide smile on his face.

"B-But- a-a few days ago you s-said-. And then-. B-but-?" I was beginning to freak. When the fuck did he ask me out? Where the fuck was I when he did that... HE NEVER DID! "You haven't asked me out though?" He faced palmed, with the wrong hand.

"Ouch!" I ran over and kissed his forehead.

"Forgot?" He grabbed my hands.

"Ikiru!" I looked deep into his golden eyes. Now that I think about it, Al's eyes are more like a greenish brown.... betcha he got those from Trisha. I just forgot. And can anyone blame me? I haven't seen the boy's eyes for six years. I mean really. "Ikiru!"

"Huh... what?" I said, snapping back to reality.

"Jeez, took you long enough to respond girl." Daisy said, shaking her head.

"Sorry, I was zoning."

"On his eyes, we could tell." Daisy continued.

"Anyways!" Ed said, sounding slightly irritated.

"Yes Ed?" I turned my eyes back to him.

"Ikiru, I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." He began to blush. Why was he blushing. He began shifting from foot to automail foot and back to foot. "Ed-"

"Be my girlfriend!" I blushed as well. He was all nervous. My head was spinning and I couldn't think. His face began to look sad. Don't you dare think I'm denying you! I would've let you go back to the other side if I wanted that. He was about to drop his hands and let go of mine when I just reacted.

"Oo Hoo. Finally. Something cute." The familiar voice of Winry said.

"Hey Winry!" Came Daisy's.

"Hey Daisy."

"About damn time right?" Daisy continued.

"I thought this would never happen." My eyes were shut so tight I couldn't tell what was happening around me, until I felt Ed put his automail hand on the back of my head to pull me closer, his human one around my waist. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck more. I felt lighter than I did as an angel, more heated than when I was a demon. I couldn't help but pop my leg up.

"Well that's a passionate kiss." Speaking of which, did I forget to mention that my reaction was kissing Edward on the lips? We parted and I stared into his golden eyes again, seeming to shine brighter than I have ever seen them.

"So is that a yes?" He got hit over the head by Winry and Daisy.

"What the fuck do you think she means? You think Ikiru's gonna kiss you to deny you?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, seriously Ed. You've known Ikiru since we were babies, and you don't get it." Winry sassed.

"S-Sorry." Ed said, rubbing his head.

"So, you coming tonight after fixing the city Baby Strawberry?" I nodded and ran back out into the city. My mother had yet to disappear.

"Mother."

"I'm so proud of you... I never wanna say that again." I rolled my eyes, smiling lightly.

"All because Father was Pride doesn't mean you can't say it."

"True, true, by the way, did you want the angel tiara to fix the city?" I shook my head. "Then what do you need?"

"The demon tiara, I have the feeling you took it from under my bed in Resembool." She sighed and pulled out the box.

"Why do you want this?"

"You'll see." I pulled out the silver tiara and placed it on my head. A red glow covered my body and I went into my demon form. A band of demons came from the ground and bowed at my feet.

"M'lady?" I smiled and pulled out the Bradley sword.

"I want you to put this place together exactly how it was."

"M'lady" One demon in the very back stood. "We are to murder, not do charity work." I looked at him with cold ruby eyes.

"I am your master right now, and you will do as I say, or I will send you to a worse sector." He stood his ground. I threw my sword and it pierced his skull. Black ooze came from the wound and he fell to his knees. I walked over and pulled the sword from his skull. He screamed and held his head in pain. "You were saying?"

"I'm sorry M'lady. I was out of line, I don't know what I was thinking. Please, have mercy." I cleaned my sword on his clothing.

"You have been spared, next time you won't be so lucky, now all of you. Work. NOW! If you cause one casualty, I will put you into a worse sector. Understood?" They all stood, saluted, and went to work. As they finished working the city looked like nothing had happened to it. I went back to the club after removing the crown and telling my mother to put the two boxes into the safe under my bed.

"That was weird." James said.

"You control the demons of hell?" Daisy asked.

"Yup. Thanks to Mother's status, I am nobility in hell, and because of my angelic abilities, I am considered the most dangerous being that hell has. It's pretty cool." I sat down in a chair and Daisy got a look on her face. She turned on a song, Hot Mess by Cobra Starship and she started to give me a lap dance. I burst out laughing and just went with it. She finished and smiled.

"How was that?" I laughed a little harder and then sat up straight.

"That was amazing Sister... Honeydew?" She nodded. "Anyways, I can see why James likes you." She laughed a little.

"Brother? What's wrong?" Al asked. Ed had his arms crossed and he was pretty much pouting.

"Oh nothing Al. I just love seeing my girlfriend get a lap dance from another dancer." I smiled and was so happy to be back in the attire I was in the last time we were in Amestris, because I was able to pull the string on my shirt.

"What is it Ed-kun? Do you only want you to be the only one to have inappropriate contact with me?"

"Yes." It took a minute, then it clicked what he had just said. He blushed 100 shades of red and Daisy and everyone burst out laughing.

"At least he's honest." I nodded, blushing as well. I fixed my top and went to Daisy's with everyone for the time being. Their house was the same. We walked in and were greeted by her cat Tiger. He was getting old but Al still loved him.

"So did you see that house next door? I could've sworn that was an empty lot and that the house was one the far outskirts of town." I blinked a few times.

"What do you mean Daisy?" I asked.

"Look out the Eastern Window." I looked out and my jaw dropped. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"T-T-Tha-"

"That's amazing!" Winry said.

"Wow! It's so big!" Al's eyes sparkled a little.

"It's bigger than Pride's mansion was." Roy said, leaning against the window.

"Th-Th-That's-" I continued.

"A beautiful mansion. It wasn't there before the invasion. Is it possible the demons put it there?" James asked.

"But why would they?" Ed crossed his arms.

"T-T-"

"What is it Ikiru?" Daisy turned to me.

"Th-Th-Th-Tha-"

"Spit it out!" She said again.

"That's my mansion!" I finally blurted.

"What? I thought you lived with Pride when you couldn't go anywhere else?!" Roy asked/yelled.

"It's my mansion. It was built on the outskirts of town for me when I got older and moved in with my husband to hopefully rule in Pride's position if he ever died." They all stared at me.

"Seriously?" Ed asked. I nodded.

"Damn demons moved it into the city." I ran out and they followed me into it. The mansion was a light pink color, almost white but not quite. I opened the doors and the entrance was lined with servants.

"Mistress. We've been waiting for you." I walked in and looked around. It was so long since I've been here.... okay I've NEVER been in here. Only the outside of it and I never wanted to look in. I looked around and the others went with me around the mansion to look at it. One of the maids walked up to me.

"All of your things from Resembool have been moved in. I am going to assume that these two young men are the Elric brothers." They nodded. "And that is Colonel Roy Mustang?"

"I'm unlisted now." Facepalm. Dumbass.

"I could've sworn you were reinstated." She said, slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" I began to whistle. "Ikiru."

"You're not a colonel anymore dumbass." I said.

"What do you mean?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh she's right, Brigadier General Mustang." The maid curtsied

"Ikiru?!"

"I need someone I can trust up in the senior ranks, I'm not gonna be the Füher long you know." He hugged me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Anyways. Continuing with what I was saying. The Elrics things, what little things they have, have been brought here as well, there is also a private train line to Resemble so that you don't have to use the station every time you want to go. I hope these please you mistress" I nodded.

"Thank you..." Didn't know any of their names.

"My name is Mika." I smiled.

"Thank you Mika." She bowed and walked away. We went back to Daisy's mansion.

"It must be nice knowing that your boyfriend is gonna be living with you. You guys can be all... you know." Daisy said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Daisy! You know what my morals are, human and angel. Besides, Alphonse will be there as well." She sighed.

"I know I know. Holy shit Ikiru." I smiled.

"I know. I'm just amazing."

"You keep thinking that." I flipped my hair. Daisy did the same.

"Was that a challenge Daisy?" I asked.

"What ever do you mean Ikiru?"

"You know what I mean." She smirked and put a hand on her hip. I followed suit.

"You mean a sexy off?" I nodded and popped my hip, Daisy copied.

"A sexy off?" Ed and Al asked.

"It's a thing the dancers do every so often. If a dancer is speaking with the other and the other dancer copies a motion that the first one did, then it is thought of to be a challenge and they have a sexy off."

"How do they do that?" Al asked.

"They mimic each other's movements and motions until one of them is declared the winner by the spectators. Daisy has never lost and no one has ever challenged Ikiru, so I don't know what to think of this." James explained.

"Why has no one ever challenge Ikiru?" Al asked again.

"Al, look at Ikiru's body. She's the youngest one they have and has a body like that. You also have to remember that she is the favorite out of all of Pumper's girls. She's most likely viewed as a one hit knock out."

"Oh, I get it now."

"I don't know how this will work Ed, since Daisy's my fíance and Ikiru's your girlfriend."

"You're right. How are we going to decide?" They both looked at Al.

"What do you think of them Alphonse?" James asked.

"I don't really have an opinion. I like Ikiru, but I grew up with her, and Daisy is so much older, but I like her too."

"So you're not biased?" He nodded. "Great! You get to judge." Daisy and I continued our little sexy off until Al stood up.

"I have decided the winner." We both looked at him. "It's a tie." Ed and James started to freak and say he had to chose one. I looked at Daisy.

"First tie for me." She said.

"First Sexy Off for me. I'm glad it was with you though. And that it was a tie." I smiled.

"Same here Ikiru." We hugged and giggled. I was so happy to be back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ikiru's POV**

It was night now and we all headed back to Pumper's. It was absolutely packed. Daisy and I got changed while the boys found a place to sit, somewhere that could view Daisy and I. I stepped out and all of my fans went nuts.

"It's Strawberry-chan!" Freaks of nature. End of story. I popped my hip as Pumper came up.

"I have an announcement to make!" The music turned off and a light focused on Pumper. "Today we were invaded by an unknown force, and were saved by the Fullmetal Alchemist, his little brother, the Flame Alchemist, and by Baby Strawberry. She risked her life and even helped clean up the mess left behind. She helped find those trapped, those deceased, and those who lost their homes and businesses. I said in the paper a few years ago that Baby Strawberry needed to pull a stunt similar to when her father found out she was a dancer. I don't know about any of you guys, but I think that Baby Strawberry deserves her Flower Rank. Gentlemen, and few ladies, I introduce-!" My clothes began to change. "Baby Rose!" I couldn't believe it. I went up a rank. I was finally flower rank, one more step and I was the best of the best. I was so happy. "Go change into your Rose singing uniform Baby Rose." I nodded and hurried.

I beamed. I was so happy. Yeah, it was more appropriate than the last one, but the final one was sure to drive everyone mad! Well, the actual uniform was a pink tube top and a mini skirt. I stood and twirled, showing my rose booty shorts. They all went nuts.

"I have more!" They all quieted. "I'm happy/sorry to say that Baby Rose is now taken by the Fullmetal Alchemist. Just something I decided you should know. Also, Baby Rose will be doing a show for us. Baby Honeydew! Come on. We need you too" Pumper whispered the song in our ears and we smiled. We were ready and Calibria by Enur started to play.

We finished and our dance routine was a hit. Everyone loved it. After a few more hours we went to Daisy's to relax.

"You did great Ikiru! You to Daisy. That was really incredible!" We both smiled at Al. This was so much fun.

"Yeah. When did you learn to dance like that Ikiru?"

"I'm a dancer. I have a range of dances I know." Ed was sitting next to me, he seemed a little in thought but at the same time embarrassed. "Ed-kun? What's wrong?"

"Oh, sorry Iru-chan. I was just wondering what that one you two did was." I smiled.

"You mean the Salsa? Why?"

"I kinda wanna learn how to do it so that I can do it with you." He was blushing very hard. I was slightly and then Daisy walked over to her stereo. She was looking through her playlist.

"Daisy?" I asked.

"You can have a quick Salsa lesson with Edward. Why now... where is it.... FOUND IT!" She started to play Addicted to You by Shakira. "Perfect. Start dancing!" I looked at Ed and he stood.

"Might as well." Ed held his hand out and I took it. He helped me up and we got to a not so crowded area of the living room. I put Ed's hands were they needed to be and I started to show him how to Salsa. The song ended and everyone clapped. "How was I?" I smiled sweetly.

"You did great for a first timer." He smiled and we went back to my mansion. Mika walked over and bowed.

"Mistress, I have the two rooms ready." I cocked my head.

"Two?"

"Yes, one for you and our hopeful future master, and one for his younger brother." I blushed.

"We haven't even been dating for a day Mika, isn't it a little soon to be talking about marriage?"

"It may be, however I am an optimistic kind of person and a die hard romantic." I sighed.

"Okay, show us the way." She nodded.

"I will bring the future master's brother to his room first. Come come everyone." She brought us up the stairs and through a door on the left. She walked a few steps and to a door. "This is your room young Elric."

"T-Thank you ma'am. But you can just call me Alphonse." She nodded.

"Okay then Young Master Alphonse, this is your room. You have your own private bathroom so don't worry about it. If you need anything there is a button near the bed, door, and bathroom door." We opened the door and it was a red room with black furniture.

"Wow! This is amazing Brother!" Alphonse was very happy, then noticed something. "Why is there a cat bed and a cat door in my door?"

"Oh yes, I hope you don't mind, but the cat sleeps in here Young Master Alphonse." He beamed.

"You have a kitty Ikiru?" I thought for a minute. Then it clicked.

"Oh yeah. Mr. Fluffles!"

"M-Mr. Fluffles? I nodded.

"I got him when I was little. He's very old and we are looking for another cat to live with him. This house was also a home for strays. I believe we have a vet on staff." Mika nodded.

"All of them fell in love with this room so you may have a few feline friends Young Master Alphonse." He smiled.

"I think he just died and went to heaven Mika." She nodded to Ed.

"I will bring you two to your room now, Young Master Alphonse, you may follow to know where your brother's room is." He smiled and nodded, following us.

"Don't smile any bigger Alphonse, your face might rip." He didn't seem to listen. We made it to the very end of the hall with double doors.

"This is the Mistress's and Future Master's room." She opened the doors and we all almost died. It was huge, had a king sized bed compared to Al's queen, it was canopy styled bed and the room had a balcony and two doors. "On the left is the personal bathroom and on the right is the walk in closet." I walked over and opened it. It was more like a small hallway with two doors, one must have been mine and the other must have been Ed's. I ran over to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Holy shit!" The other two came over.

"This is a bathroom?!" It had a whirlpool tub big enough to swim in, a shower big enough to fit Armstrong AND his ego, impossible I know, and another door.

"What does that lead to ma'am?"

"Well Young Master Alphonse, that leads to the spa. There is another entrance in the hallway across from your room." We all nodded. "I will be assuming everything is alright, so I will be leaving you all to your tasks and hope you rest peacefully." Ed stopped her.

"Wait, you mean Iru-chan and I are sharing a bed?" She nodded.

"I don't believe there should be an issue. Good night Mistress and Masters." Mika left with Alphonse.

"This is gonna be awkward." Ed said.

"You think everything is going to be awkward." Ed turned and grabbed me around the waist.

"And?" I giggled and he kissed me. I was so happy. We got changed and went to bed. Tomorrow should be filled with excitement!


	18. Chapter 18

**Ikiru's POV**

I woke up in Ed's chest. I smiled. Then blushed. He was right, this was awkward. Ed woke up and looked down at me, blushing.

"G-Good morning Iru-chan." I smiled a little more.

"Good morning Ed-kun." The door opened and there stood Mika.

"Good morning Master Edward and Mistress. I have come to tell you that breakfast is ready in the breakfast room and that Young Master Alphonse is waiting for you in the hall." I nodded.

"Thank you Mika." She nodded and left. Ed went and got ready, I did soon after.

We made it to the hall and Al was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie with matching pants, a yellowish orange belt, black wrist bands, and black sneakers. He looked at us and smiled.

"Good morning Brother, Ikiru. Why didn't you put anything new on?" I smiled.

"I have multiples."

"I didn't feel like changing them."

"Master Edward, that just won't do." He jumped and turned to se Mika behind him. "Your clothes are dirty, please put something else on."

"Like what?" She got an evil sparkle in her eyes. She snapped her fingers.

"Ito." A young girl with short brown hair and ocean blue eyes appeared in a maids outfit.

"Mika-sama?" She bowed at the waist.

"Where is your brother?"

"Fuku? I believe he is in the sewing room working on a new outfit for Mistress." Mika nodded.

"Get him and tell him that Master is having trouble choosing clothes and needs assistance, something casual." Ito's eyes sparkled with the same one that had appeared in Mika's, she bowed again.

"Right away Mika-sama." Ito walked away, but after she turned the corner, you could tell she bolted.

Not to long after she came back with a young boy, looking exactly like her only male, very short hair, and in a tailor's uniform.

"Mika-sama." He bowed. "Master needs help choosing clothes?" He looked at Ed. "He seems dressed and in casual wear already."

"Yes, but he wore those yesterday." Fuku got the same gleam the other two did, only more sinister.

"I understand." He looked at Al. "And I know what to put him in too. Come with me Master Edward." He grabbed Ed's arm and ripped him back into the bedroom.

"We will be in the breakfast room when you are done. Please hurry."

"Okay Mika-sama!" We heard through the door. We started down the stairs and heard a 'meow' come from Al's hood. He blushed.

"May I ask which feline has taken a liking to your hood Young Master Alphonse?" A little white head popped out. "That one must be a stray. What have you named it?"

"I named her Snowflake." I smiled. The kitten meowed again.

"I'm sorry Young Master Alphonse, but she'll have to eat in-"

"Don't be a stick in the mud Mika. I don't mind having a cat in the breakfast room. Don't the cats eat in there anyways?" She put her head down.

"You are correct Mistress." We got to the room and Alphonse's eyes sparkled. Food was piled high and he was so happy.

"Where should I start?"

"No where's. We must wait for Master to come down." He pouted and 5 minutes later Ed came down. He was wearing a black t-shirt with Izumi's emblem on it, a red short sleeved hoodie with white sleeves and hood, a black wrist band, black jeans, and white sneakers. I blushed. He looked so hot! Mika nodded to Fuku.

"Wow Brother. When did you get those?"

"He didn't. I made them and some of your clothes. Mistress? Are these clothes suitable?" I kept staring. "Mistress?"

"Mistress, if you stare at Master like that for to long that drool pooling in your mouth might overflow." I shut my mouth and blushed. "I'll take her response as a yes, Fuku. Thank you."

"You're welcome Mika-sama." He bowed and left. Mika allowed us to eat.

"Mistress, your schedule for today has arrived." I bit into a sausage.

"Damn it. What?"

"You are to go to SAHQ here in Central and inform everyone how you are the new Füher and stuff like that. So I'm sorry to say that you'll need to wear your uniform." I sighed.

"You have a uniform? I didn't know that Ikiru."

"I've never worn it. Ed had one prepared and he never wore it either. Any questions?" They shook their heads. "Speaking of which, I know that you have pretty much reached your goals, but would you like to continue in the military? For money purposes and to continue to research alchemy?"

"I don't know Iru-chan. I don't really wanna have to kill people." I glared.

"I am nothing like my Father, Edward. I'm more into peace and only using war and force if it is the only option left. And this is not just an offer to you, but Al as well. You don't even need to go fight. You could be secretaries or something. I don't know." Ed looked down, a little ashamed at his comment. Al looked a little uncomfortable. "I'm not forcing you guys into it like I did with Roy, for you two it is a request. I don't need an answer now, I need one though." They nodded. Ito came in.

"I've come to help Mistress change into her military uniform." I stood and nodded. She brought me back to my room and walked me back down. Ed and Al stared.

Everyone knows that Roy has an obsession with mini-skirts, well, my uniform is a dress, a short, sleeveless dress that went to my mid-thigh with a longsleeved mid body coat, the type that only really covers your arms and chest, that was left undone and knee high black heeled boots. My hair was up in a high pigtails with rose pins in them.

"Wow Ikiru. You look amazing!" I nodded.

"Thanks Al."

"Wow Iru-chan... I don't know what to say." He stood and walked over to me, grabbing my hands and kissing my cheek. "You look beautiful." I blushed and the limos horn honked.

"That must be Hachimaru. Hurry and finish getting ready. The three of you are expected to be there soon." I nodded and finished getting ready, grabbing Ed and Al and bringing them to the limo.

"You are going to be late if you keep it up, Mistress."

"Sorry Hachimaru." He nodded and drove off. We made it to SAHQ and were escorted inside by some of the personnel.

We made it to the stage and I stood tall. Ed and Al sitting on seats behind me, Roy was on my right.

"Military Personnel! I would like to introduce to you, Füher Princess Ikiru Bradley. Sorry, Füher Queen Ikiru Bradley." I exhaled deeply. Can't they still just call me Ikiru? "She shall now say a few words before starting her duties." I stepped up to the mic on the podium.

"Officers, I may only be Füher because of my deceased Homunculus Father. That's right. You all heard me. My Father, Füher King Bradley, was a Homunculus. He was known as Pride. He was killed by Roy Mustang while he was still Colonel. You may believe this was treason, however, it was for the good of Ametris. I would like to state that I am NOTHING like him. I may be part homunculi, that's right. I am also a homunculus, I am known as Sin, I was born from Pride, and a demoness by the name of Akuma. Allow me to enlighten you on what I am exactly. I am a Homunculus, Demon, Angel, Human mix. Why? I don't feel I need to really explain that. However, I do not feel like killing off everyone I don't feel is worthy."

"I want a better place for the Liore survivors, and for any Ishvalians who still remain. I don't want this racial tension and hate. We all remember Scar, an Ishvalian who was cursed in his religion, by an alchemical arm given to him by his brother, and he killed us off, because of what my Father had ordered to happen. I plan on making peace with the countries around us and hope to make us live in a time of peace and only need to fight in extreme cases. I don't want to hear about any military personnel under my control to have murdered an innocent civilian for any reason. I expect full cooperation during my time as Füher. Am I understood?" They all said 'Yes Füher Queen Bradley' and stood at attention. I clenched my teeth.

"While I am at it. I am to be called Ikiru, Füher Ikiru, or Princess Ikiru if you all still wish to call me that. I do not wish to have Queen added until I am married and don't want to just have 'Bradley' part of that. Am I understood? I don't want to have extreme formality, you should all know by now that I am anything but. So let's be casual with each other and only use titles if needed. Okay?" They all relaxed. "Now. That is all I wanted to say. I'm gonna go act like Roy and neglect my duties until 10 minutes before the deadline." They all laughed and Roy glared at me.

"Füher Queen-" I turned.

"Onii-sama! I expect to be called Ikiru by you. If you use any other words-" I started to whimper and sniffled. "I'll... I'll..." He jumped and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Ikiru." I smiled. Then Ed stood.

"Hey! Brigadier Bastard! Get your hands off my girlfriend!" I smiled more.

"Or else what Fullmetal?"

"I'll kick your ass."

"Now now Ed. You can't attack Military personnel or else you'll be arrested. The only way you can hit him is if you are part of the military." He grumbled.

"Fine then! I'll rejoin the military if it means I can kick his ass!" I smiled. Al stood.

"If Brother will be, I will too!" I smiled. I stepped back to the mic.

"Officers, say hello to my secretaries/bodyguards. The Fullmetal Alchemist, and..." I sat and stood for a minute. "The Soul Disperse Alchemist" Al looked at me for a minute. "You can break off part of your soul and put it into things like suits of armour right?" He nodded. "There you go." He shrugged but nodded. We were done and I went to my office.

"I thought you were going to slack off?" I shook my head.

"I'll have this done soon." I made a few clones. "You all know your jobs." They got to work and finished in 10 minutes. We rejoined. "Okay. Where do you guys wanna go?"

"That was fast." I nodded.

"Let's go see Winry!"

"You guys talking about me?" I turned to the blond in the door.

"Hey, right on time." They turned and smiled. "Hey guys." They hugged her. I smirked at her. "What is it Ikiru?"

"It seems I won." She looked confused then blushed.

"Won what Iru-chan?"

"Which one would date their Elri-" Winry ran at me to cover my mouth.

"Shut up Ikiru?!" I pulled her hands off my lips.

"Oh come on. You like him. Date him damn it! I'm dating Ed. And we had a deal." She sighed.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Winry looked at Al.

"Winry?" He asked.

"A-A-Al.... I-I-I" This went on for about twenty minutes.

"Winry, FYI, Al loves you."

"Ikiru!" Al blushed.

"What Al? Am I wrong?"

"N-N-No, b-but still!" I smiled.

"Al, Winry loves you."

"Ikiru!" She blushed.

"You took twenty minutes and didn't even say it! I had to hurry this up or you'd never say it. The rest is up to you."

"Al..." Winry began.

"Winry..." Al said.

"Will you..."

"Be my..."

"Lover...." They said that one at the same time and blushed. I smiled bigger.

"So? What's the answer?"

"Yes...." Said that at the same time too. Ed and I smiled

"I know what we're doing." They all looked at me. "Double Date!"

"Can we make that a triple?" It was Daisy and James.

"Yes!" Winry and I looked at each other and smiled. This was gonna be fun!


	19. Chapter 19

**Ikiru's POV**

So Daisy, Winry, and I, along with our significant others, went to the 'fanciest' restaurant in town. Guess where that was? PUMPER'S! I had never actually really come here without work in mind. And since I don't actually have to work until tonight, this should be nice. We walked through the door and the girls were hustling around serving. Pumper saw us walk in and came over.

"You two don't work until 9. Why you here so soon?" I smiled.

"We are here for a triple date." He smiled as well and took us to a rainbow table that glowed with a red light. I scowled a bit as we sat down.

"Your waitress will be with you in a moment." Winry nodded with the boys, Daisy scoffed and I rolled my eyes while crossing my arms.

"What's wrong Daisy-dear?"

"Yeah, you too Iru-chan. You seem angry."

"I am." We said at the same time.

"Why?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I thought Pumper's girls were close like sisters, hence the 'sister' in front of the names." Ed continued.

"It's code. We have to do it when speaking to another dancer."

"Don't get Ikiru wrong though, we are close like sisters."

"Then why the attitude?" Winry asked.

"Red." And speak of the devil, guess who just walked over.

"Hello. My name is Red, but you can call me Lover Red if you'd like."

"Sister Red, you know that no one is allowed that title no matter the circumstances. That is a name only to be used OUTSIDE of work."

"Well excuse me Sister Rose for trying to have some fun."

"Are you dancing?" I asked.

"No."

"Then you can't have your 'fun.' Especially since everyone at this table is taken." She scowled. "Now don't make me tell Pumper you're being rude." She sighed and pulled out her little notebook. "May I get you something to drink?"

"Jack Daniels." James said.

"Fuzzy Navel" Daisy tried sounding pleasant.

"Water."

"Me too."

"Me three." She turned to me. I didn't like her look. She had the face of someone who wanted to be there and loved what they were doing, but her eyes said 'come on bitch. Hurry the fuck up. I don't wanna be near you for too long'.

"Sister Rose?" She asked, a little hint of irritation in her tone.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention. How about some tea?"

"What kind?"

"Peppermint with a hint of honey and toffee." Her face would've been disgusted if she hadn't been working. She nodded and went away.

"She seems kind of nice."

"Al, you don't work with her. She hates Ikiru with her whole being. Ikiru's the youngest, most requested dancer, and has gone up two ranks without being here much. She thinks it was because of her status that she could join so early, however she's jealous of how well she dances. If Red could, she'd ruin Ikiru's life and take everything she has. Including you Edward." I bit my lip. "Sister Black actually told me that she's been planning on taking you from Ikiru ever since you two disappeared three years ago. She's been very nasty when you're brought up. As I've said earlier, we are close like sisters, except for Red. She goes and does her own thing, which is why she's almost as famous as Ikiru, the Pumper girl who can't keep her legs closed. According to Sister Black, she's planning on sleeping with you and making it look like rape so that Ikiru leaves you and is miserable for the rest of her life." I stood and slammed my hands on the table, causing everyone's eyes to turn to me.

"I'll kill the bitch if she even looks at him the wrong way! That selfish little bitch needs to close her legs, take the shaft outta her crotch and stop being jealous and pissy!" Daisy nodded and stood with me.

"You're right Ikiru! However-" She grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear. "Don't announce it to the entire club and make a scene over it. It's a little embarrassing considering you just said what you did." I sat down and crossed my arms and legs, not even batting an eye.

"I have your drinks. JD for the gentlemen, a Fuzzy Navel for the lady, water for the other two boys and the other lady, and peppermint tea for the bitch- I mean princess." I growled. I took a sip of my tea and spit it at her face.

"Peppermint Tea with a hint of honey and toffee. Not toilet water made lukewarm with whoever you've been fucking's jizz in it!" She seemed shocked.

"How ever did you know?" I almost puked. That was what it actually was? I started to gagged. I am so glad I didn't swallow all of that. Pumper came over.

"What's going on?"

"She gave Ikiru toilet water instead of tea! That could be considered treason since she's the new Füher!" Then it clicked in Sofy's mind and she started to freak out. "She could be executed! She should be!" I stood and pulled the sword from its sheath and pointed it at her throat. Sofy looked like she was going to cry.

"You, lovely little bitch, are lucky that I am NOTHING like my father, or else I would have no problem lobbing off that stupid little head of yours. Instead of that, I suggest you take the dick outta your crotch, get me the right drink, grow the fuck up and stop being jealous of me. And if I hear anything about you trying to take Edward from me, I will not hesitate to kill you. Slowly and painfully." She nodded and ran off. "You don't have to fire her Pumper. I think she'll improve now." I put the sword back and sighed.

"You okay Ikiru?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Winry. Just a little pissed." Everyone nodded and started to sip their drinks. Soon Sofy came back.

"D-Do you know w-what you want f-for lunch?" I looked at her.

"Red, can you please calm down and not be so tense. I'm not worried about your little stunt, so just chill." I stretched and she exhaled. "Be yourself, to a point." She popped her hip and began to act sort of normal.

"May I ask what you wanna eat?"

"Hamburger."

"Buffalo Wings"

"Chicken Fingers."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Hmmm.... how about a triple bacon cheeseburger with a large fry." She blinked a few times.

"You sure you want that much food? It might ruin your figure." I looked at her.

"I don't care if it ruins my figure. I'm fucking hungry. I was thinking of ordering two but decided that I better not." Red nodded and left.

"Wow, enough food Ikiru."

"Zip it Daisy. It's not like I'm allowed to get what I actually wanted. I didn't need people looking at me weird." The people at my table minus Daisy looked at me weird anyways.

"You can't order four triple cheeseburgers, three large fries, a dozen hot dogs, and the Pumper Special with your man around?" I blushed. The Pumper Special was grilled cheese, cheese sticks, garlic bread, chicken fingers, beer batter fries, and a taco. I could eat all that plus the other stuff and still not feel sick to my stomach, even if I danced right after. Thank you Gluttony power.

"That's a lot of food. Ikiru, you can eat all of that?" I sighed and nodded. "Wow Brother! Ikiru's amazing!"

"What about me?" Winry said.

"You know you are the most amazing to me." Winry smiled and Ed just stared at me.

"W-What is it Ed-kun?"

"I have never met someone who could eat so much."

"Gluttony."

"Besides him." I blushed more. Red came and put our food down and walked off to work with her other tasks and tables. We all ate and as soon as we were done we left, giving Red a decent tip I guess, and walked a few blocks.

"What are we going to do now?" The girls and I were in the front of the group smirking and giggling to ourselves. We made it to the shopping district and the first place I am dragged is the clothing store.

"We need to get her to try this!" Winry said as she grabbed something off a rack.

"And this!" Daisy said.

"What about that one?"

"Too blah, it need to scream Ikiru!"

"What about this one?"

"Totally! Oh look at that one!"

"That would be perfect for her! What about this?"

"It's more like a purple then a pink."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it look cute on her?"

"Oh yeah I can totally see it." Daisy and Winry went nuts looking for stuff for me to try on. I was with Ed, Al, and James. We were watching the two girls run around like kids in a candy store or a perv at a strip club. Soon I was dragged away and clothes were thrown on me and off me and soon I was pushed out of the dressing room and when I caught my balance and looked up. I was in front of Ed.

"What do you think Ed?" Winry asked.

"Isn't she just the sexiest girl ever in that outfit?" I looked down. I was in a pink corset with matching booty-shorts. The corset had white vertical stripes and white lace along the top. The corset had a sweet-heart neckline and v-ed at the bottom around my belly button. The booty-shorts had vertical white stripes and were connected to a pair of thigh-high socks with white lace at the top by a light pink garter belt and I was wearing pink and white stilettos. In other words, I was in lingerie. Ed was blushing, and hard.

"Daisy! What have you- Wow. I can't believe you got her into that."

"We can." Winry and Daisy smiled with victory. Al came over and blushed. I stared at Ed.

"Come one Brother. You should say something. Daisy and Winry-chan asked you a question right? You should tell Ikiru what you think of her outfit." Ed couldn't stop staring at me. I felt the blush in my face become darker. This was awful. I felt heat all over and put my hands on my lips and held back the tears of embarrassment. Why did I have to be in this right now? We started dating yesterday and Daisy is putting me in lingerie. Seriously. I'm not a whore. I may be a club dancer, I may strip, I may show off my body to older men while they do stuff and enjoy what I do, but I am NOT a whore.

"Iru-chan?" I opened my eyes. I hadn't even realized that they had been shut.

"Ed-kun?" He took a step closer. I was a good 5 inches taller than him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You look amazing." I smiled and hugged him back. After I had changed back into my regular clothes... okay my State Alchemist uniform, Daisy and Winry bought all the clothes they had found for me and we went back to my mansion. We were met at the door by Mika.

"Welcome home Mistress, Master Edward, Young Master Alphonse. Miss Winry, Miss Daisy, Sir James. Are those bags full of clothes for Mistress?" Daisy and Winry nodded and Fuku was called to go put them into my room. "Is it safe to assume that you will be working tonight Mistress?" I nodded. She nodded as well. "Would you like us to put the work from SAHQ in your office?" I nodded. "Do you wish to practice for tonight?" I shook my head.

"Not tonight. Thank you Mika." She bowed.

"Is there anything else you need?" I put a finger on my chin.

"I don't think so Mika. How about you relax for a bit? You've been working hard since I came to live here." She nodded.

"Thank you Mistress. You are very generous and kind." Mika bowed again and left. We went to my sitting room to relax.

"I think your mansion has more useless rooms than mine." I shook my head.

"On the contrary Daisy. The whole East Wing is for the servants. Not just rooms with their own bathrooms, but rooms to relax. The South Wing is for guests and special occasions. The West Wing is completely for my friends, family, and myself."

"What about the North Wing?"

"That's the front garden." Winry nodded.

"So which wing are we in again?"

"West. This room is just for sitting down and chilling. Then there's the game room, the music room, my office, my studio for dance and things that are music related, my spa, of course my bedroom, Al's bedroom, Granny's bedroom, and then rooms for all my friends plus some. Each has there own bathroom."

"So where would I sleep? And where does Ed sleep." Winry asked.

"You would share a room with Al. Since Ed is hoped to be the Master of the house by all the servants, he shares my room with me."

"You sleep in the same room?"

"Yeah, Iru-chan and I actually share the bed too."

"Oh my gosh!"

"It's a huge bed chill okay."

"Yeah. I've seen it. Brother's and Ikiru's room is amazing!" They started to discuss my house and my room and we did this until it was 8.

"Well, it looks like we should get going since we start at 9, Ikiru" I nodded.

"Got it Daisy." And so we all got into the limo and went back to Pumper's.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ikiru's POV**

Daisy and I went and got ready for our shift while the boys sat at a pink and white checkered table. Sofy was in the room re-doing her makeup. She saw us and acted like what happened at lunch never happened.

"Hey Sister Red." She put on a fake smile.

"Hello Sister Rose, Sister Honeydew." She went back to her makeup. I looked at Daisy and she shrugged. We got dressed and out onto our stages. Pumper stood on my stage and looked at Daisy and I. Why does it seem that every time I work he wants something special to happen?

"Gentlemen! I have a treat for you tonight. A treat that only I know about. Would Baby Rose and Baby Honeydew please report to the singing stage. Men and young lady from the White and Pink checkered table please report there as well." Daisy and I had left and got to the stage, told not to change into our singing gear, but were given head mics.

"Sister Orange? What's going on?"

"Nothing Sister Rose. Just do as Pumper says okay?" Daisy and I shrugged and got onto the singing stage. Winry, Al, James, and Ed were already standing there.

"What the fuck Pumper?"

"Trust me. Winry has already been briefed and so haven't the boys. Just start with 'the lines' and go." I blushed and Daisy laughed. We both knew what this meant. Why the fuck does this always happen?!

Pumper stood at the front of the stage and did his little thing. We all got into position. We were in a triangle. Daisy and James were the middle point from where I was, Winry and Al were the right point from where I was, and Ed and I were the left point. The girls were in front of the boys and were standing with our hips popped and a hand on our hip, heads down. The boys were just standing almost directly behind us waiting for the music to start. Then the music started. Choke me, Spank me, Pull my Hair by Xzibit to be exact.

We finished and the crowd was in an uproar. I just so happened to notice Sofy's stage and she was pissed. She hated it when I got attention. You'd think that lunch would've cooled her jets, looks like they only got hotter. We got off stage and while Daisy went to her stage and the others went to the table, I was cut off by Sofy.

"Hello Sister Red. How did you like the show?"

"Listen you lil' hoe. I don't care if you're the new Füher or not. You are NOT better than me. I am the most favorite here and everyone knows it. The only reason you've been going up in rank is because of your status. Daisy's probably going up because you're bribing Pumper. Everyone thinks you are so sweet, but I'm not fooled. You are a State Alchemist still and you are a murdering bitch just like your father. I heard of the stories that happened in Ishval. You killed and showed no mercy, trying to look like an obedient daughter. You are scum and lower than dirt. Not even the demons would accept you." I clenched my teeth and fists. My eyes widened and my hair began to move with the anger and tears I was trying to hold back. I was not that low. I don't bribe Pumper, I am the best. I told him never to treat me like a higher up and only like I'm a country girl from somewhere no one has ever heard of. And he does. Why did this little bitch have to be like this?

"And I don't even see why that Edward boy likes you. He knows everything about you and still he loves you. If I was him, I'd find someone who was nicer and prettier. And wasn't part whatever I'm supposed to be killing. He's probably just dating you to use you. You may act sweet in front of everyone but I bet you're really a hoe that goes around getting extra cash at the street corner." I felt my eyes burn and the tips of my nails tingle. I was trying to hold back my anger to keep me from going demon and killing her, but it was so hard. It was hard to keep from letting my gluttonous homunculus powers kick in. I may be more angel than those two, but it was losing because my human side wanted to sock her in the face as well.

"What wrong 'Sister Rose'? Don't wanna admit that I'm right?" She popped her hip and did a snotty laugh. I gritted my teeth. I kinda wondered why she wasn't freaking with the whole 'hair moving on it's own' thing. I felt the rage continue to build as she continued to insult me and downgrade me. Finally she hit me where it hurt.

"I heard you killed your 'family' as well. You probably did it for fun and out of cold blood, not because your father told you to. I also bet you're the one that killed the Elric's mother. And Winry's parents. And everyone who died around you..." she leaned forward "I don't bet, I KNOW, its all. Your. Fault." She threw her head back and laughed in victory as if she had won an amazing prize and had done something intelligent. I bit my lip.

"You wanna die?" My voice had a demonic undertone to it. She stopped and looked at me. I looked at her and growled, eyes narrowing. I was trying so hard to hold back my rage, "If not, I suggest you run. Because I don't think I can hold back anymore." She turned, ran, and screamed.

"She's going to kill me! Sister Rose is going to kill me like all those innocent people she's killed before!" I snapped. The wings grew along with everything else. My Mother appeared next to me.

"Ikiru. Let's go show her what Demon Royalty is."

"I don't want to Mother. It'll only prove her theory."

"Then prove you aren't."

"Little late now that I've fallen into my rage. Unless Ed comes stops me, I might kill someone. Keep the hall clear and make sure Ed is the only one to come back here. I don't wanna kill someone by accident. Get some other demons to restrain me and warn the ones in the rooms in this hall." She nodded and did as she was asked. I was fighting my hardest not to rip the heads off the demons and go after Sofy and anyone else that got in my way.

I heard my name from behind me and I turned. It was Ed.

"What's that Red chick screaming about?" The demons let me go and stood off to the sides. "Iru-chan?"

"She went to far Ed-kun. She went to far. I did all I could to hold the transformation back. She insulted everything about me, including my friends, family, and you Ed. She also blamed me for everyone around me's death. I don't know if I can keep myself from killing her next time."

"What's wrong with her? At lunch she was about to pee herself for giving you toilet water instead of tea, and now she thinks she can bring you down. She's messed up in the head." I nodded and went back to normal. The demons reported to my mother and they all went back to hell. Sofy came back, frowning.

"I was sure you'd make a scene and get yourself dumped you little hoe." She apparently didn't see Ed. "I bet you that Ed must have been impressed though. Knowing that his lover couldn't resist insults and was on the brink of killing everyone in the club, just to get me. Can't wait to twist this and take him from you, just like you took all my business seven years ago."

"You're blaming me from when I was eleven? Mature Sister Red, real mature."

"I was the most loved in this club! All I had to do was get up a rank and I'd out do Daisy. She used to be my only road block. And now it's the two of you. How the fuck am I going to get the love I deserve with you two in the way?"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't get enough love. I was pampered and spent almost every second with my family, especially my parents. I was cared for and was spoiled and got what I wanted and did what I wanted. As soon as I started school, all that care from my peers went away, after third grade I got it back. Everyone pampered me. Before Daisy started here, I was the best. Then she came and I was working my ass off to get to the top again. And then you came. All those who admired me fell into the hands of an eleven year old in a stupid mask, only allowed to join because she went behind her father's back and used her status to start whoring herself early." I blinked a few times and burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at? I will take everything you love!" I laughed harder.

"Did you hear all than Ed-kun?" Ed laughed as well and came into Sofy's view. She blushed and ran off.

"What an idiot."

"I know." We continued to laugh and after we stopped, I went back to work and danced to Backseat Driver by: Newboyz ft. The Cataracs and Dev. When I finished, we went back to my mansion. Winry went to the Hughes to see Gracia, James and Daisy went home, and the rest of us went to our rooms and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story's original version it actually had the lyrics, but I decided to take the lyrics out and decided to just put the song title and artist instead. You've probably noticed this throughout the entire story so far. I just enjoy the thought of my female character's can sing and dance and sprinkle that throughout almost every story I have done up to this point... =)


	21. Chapter 21

**Ikiru's POV**

I woke up and Ed's arms were around me. I smiled. I was so happy I calmed down last night before I killed Sofy, even if she did deserve it.

I managed to get out of bed without waking Edward and made it to my office to do paperwork. How I hated this. Peace treaty, request, rebellion, taxes, execution orders, etc. It was so boring and simple. Yes we want the treaty, yes we want a fucking pool, yes we'll deal with it peacefully, no we aren't raising taxes, and I am NOT killing someone for pissing on my Father's statue, I'd rather give them $100. I did it all and stretched. When I looked at the clock it was seven. When the fuck did I wake up. I called SAHQ to see if there was any more work I needed to do and if they'd send it to my house and if there was any in HQ work I had to do. There was NO vacations for a Füher.

" _No Ikiru. There isn't. Since you are just starting there are a few things we need to take care of but we don't need you in order to do them."_

"Thanks Roy."

_"No problem Ikiru. I'll contact you if we need anything."_

"Got it. Thank you again Roy. Goodbye."

" _Goodbye Ikiru_." I hung up the phone and frowned. What was I gonna do? I don't have to work at Pumper's tonight, Pumper wanted to give me time to cool because of Sofy. I was so upset, when I felt a knot in my shoulder.

"Dammit that hurts." Then a thought struck me. I own a FUCKING SPA! I went to the spa and the servants working there bowed.

"Mistress. Welcome and good morning. You're up early."

"I had some work to do and I have this awful knot in my right shoulder. Would you guys mind dealing with it for me?" I saw the evil sparkles and was stripped and put onto a massage table with a towel over my ass. "What the- Oh yeah." They hit just where the knot was and it started to dissolve. I was happy. They finished, put my hair in a towel, and put me into a mud bath.

"Is it all to your liking?" I nodded.

"This is aMAZing."

"We hoped. Since it's your first time using your spa, we'll give you every treatment we can." I smiled. They got me out of the mud bath, washed the excess off, put a face mask on with cucumbers on me, and put me into the hot tub. Afterwards they gave me a towel to match the one on my head and put me into the sauna. It was so refreshing. Afterwards they took me out, but me into a baby pink robe and gave me a mani-pedi. Afterwards they brought in Ito and Fuku.

I was put into a white t-shirt with a denim jacket and a mid thigh red skirt. I had a blue choker on with a bell, a brown leather strap bracelet and a brown belt that hung loosely around my waist. White mid thigh socks and brown flats.

I looked at myself and twirled.

"This is CUTE!" They nodded and Mika came in.

"Are you ready Mistress?" I cocked my head to the side.

"What do you mean Mika?" She looked at me like it was obvious.

"You and the hopeful-future master have a date today. Just the two of you. I know you enjoy your group dates, however you need to have some.... 'alone time' together." My eyes grew.

"What the fuck do you mean by 'alone time'!" I yelled. I put air quotes around alone time. Mika put a finger in her ear.

"You two need to get together and get to know each other better."

"We grew up together and I've been pretty much glued to his side since!" She put a finger in her ear again.

"Mistress please. This was Master Elric's idea." I stopped. Ed wanted to go on a date? Just the two of us? My face heated a little and I felt my heart skip a beat. Around the corner came Ed in a white beater and red pants. He walked over and smiled.

"You look beautiful Iru-chan." I blushed harder and we walked out and downtown to the park. I was so excited. This was our first date ALONE! We made it near the fountain and sat on a nearby bench. We just talked and chilled. Until my cell phone rang. I didn't look to see who it was, I just opened it and-

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?" Someone cleared their throat.

" _Füher Ikiru. You are on speaker phone with the leader of one of our bordering nations and we really need this peace treaty to go through. You should respect him._ " Roy said.

"Oh shit sorry!" Ed looked at me. I had stood and bowed.

"Ikiru-chan? Why did you just do that?" I face palmed.

"Forgot they couldn't see me."

" _Füher? Who are you talking to?_ "

"My boyfriend. Sorry. I was on a date with him."

" _You have a boyfriend? Mustang. You told me she was single._ " I felt the blood boil in my fists and feet. I was gonna kill Roy if he-" _You also told me she'd be ready to marry my eldest son as soon as she meets him._ " I snapped.

"Mustang you fuck! You know I'm dating Edward and that I love Edward! How could you set up a marriage for me to marry someone that I don't know or love?!"

" _Füher, Politics come before personal preference. You should know that as the past Füher's daughter._ "

"That doesn't mean anything." I felt the tears bite the sides of my eyes.

" _Oh it does. Either you marry my son or there is no peace treaty._ "

"No."

" _What!_ "

"Exactly what I said. Being part demon, I could randomly snap and kill your son. Do you really want that?"

" _No one has informed us that you were part demon. The engagement is off._ " I smiled. " _We declare war on Amestris._ " Smile left. Then an evil smirk appeared.

"Sir, I think you were also not informed on another point. I am not just a demon. But Demon Royalty. I can send a hoard of demons after you instead of my military personnel. So that makes you have two options. Peace Treaty, or die. Which one?"

" _.... You have a good point Lady Füher. I will sign the peace treaty you have laid out for me and have already signed._ " I said goodbye and hung up.

"Sorry about that Ed-kun." He smiled and laughed. "What?"

"You just threatened to kill someone in order to have them sign a peace treaty. That's so much like you." I thought about it and laughed a little and soon we were falling all over ourselves laughing about it and anything funny I said or he said afterwards. Then my stomach growled and we headed to the new restaurant that opened while we were on the other side.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ikiru's POV**

After lunch Ed and I went to the park again. This time instead of going to the fountain we walked around the park. There was a small area to walk in a garden. We walked around and I admired the roses and tulips.

"They're so beautiful." I nodded.Then Ed stopped.

"What is it Ed-kun?" He picked a primrose from the flowerbed and held it to me. "Ed-kun."

"Do you know what a primrose stands for Iru-chan?" I didn't say anything but put my hands over my mouth and nose and tears were at the sides of my eyes. "It means 'I can't live without you'." I almost died and took the flower happily. We kept walking when I saw a small patch of thornless pink roses.

"Ed-kun, do you know what this stands for?" He said noting and smiled. "The pink coloring means 'Perfect happiness' the thornlessness means 'Love at first sight'." He took it and we continued, picking flowers for each other and sharing what we knew about their meanings. We made it back 'our' mansion and Mika met us at the door.

"I see it all went well." Ed and I both had bouquets of flowers. "I'll put those in some vases okay."

"No Mika." I said.

"One vase please Mika." She nodded and took them. Ed and I went to the living room. Al and Winry were cuddling on one of the couches.

"Welcome back Brother, Iru."

"Hey Al."

"Sup." I said as we got closer to the two.

"Just snuggling." I smiled, and then looked at the calendar. It was gonna be Christmas soon.

"Guys."

"Yeah" All the blonds looked at me.

"It's gonna be Christmas soon!" Everyone understood my joy. Winry hadn't spent Christmas with any of us for 5 years, Al hadn't had it with Ed and I for 3, and Ed and I had been working and we weren't dating, so Christmas didn't have the feel it would this year.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Have a FUCKING PARTY!" Everyone agreed and we started going through everyone we knew that we would invite over.

"We have to have the Hughes over. It would mean a lot to Gracia." Winry suggested. I nodded.

"And Rose." Al said. Nodded.

"And Sig." Ed added. Nodded.

"And sorry guys, but we have to invite our Military friends. That includes Armstrong and Roy." Everyone almost died at Armstrong's name.

"And we have to invite Daisy and James." Winry smiled.

"Of course you need to invite us." We turned and speak of the devils there they were. "Hope it's okay, Mika let us in."

"It's okay." I said as they came and sat with us.

"So Winry, Ikiru, Christmas party huh?" I nodded. "Any other girls coming?"

"And a 5 year old." I said, knowing where this was going.

"So what?" She said.

"The Hughes." Winry said.

"Okay, so? Elicia can be a reindeer and the rest of us can be sexy santas." Winry jumped up.

"That'd be perfect. Let's see. Gracia, Rose, Hawkeye, Maria, Ikiru, you, and I. That's 7 fittings for sexy santas and one reindeer."

"Only if all of them is okay with that or even come." I informed.

"Don't be such a downer Ikiru." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe we should invite Akuma." Winry said thoughtfully.

"What the fuck are you smoking! That is like asking the devil to the party!" I snapped.

"She's your mom Ikiru."

"I don't care Ed! No!" My mom came from the floor.

"Why can't I come?"

"Fine Mother you can come." I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"Thank you." She said and went back to hell.

"Eight sexy santa fittings." I rolled my eyes. Damnit.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ikiru's POV**

We sent out the invites for the party and everyone fucking came to the party and invited others! And of course, there were eight sexy santas and a reindeer.

"Really Daisy, we had to go through with this. I mean, look at the guys. They're hitting on MY MOTHER!"

"Oh chill out Ikiru. It's a party." I sighed. She was right. Ed walked over it a red t-shirt, pants, and a santa hat. Al was wearing a similar outfit.

"Mrs. Claus?" I looked at Ed and blushed.

"Yes?" He looked over toward the hallway.

"Follow me?" I nodded and right when we got under the doorway Daisy stopped everything.

"Ed and Ikiry are under the mistletoe!" We looked up, and son of a bitch there it was. "Frenchin' time!"

"Fuck no Daisy! I'm not frenching Ed in front of all of you!"

"But you would french him."

"Shut up Mother!"

"Just kiss him Ikiru." Winry said, trying to help a little.

"Nope, she has to french him." I blushed. I didn't wanna in front of everyone, this would be our first time frenching period. Ed grabbed me and pulled me close, placing his lips gently on mine, parting real quick and looked at me.

"They won't leave us alone unless we do Ikiru, you know that." He smiled shyly and blushed a little. I nodded and blushed harder. He pressed his lips on mine and snuck his tongue in. I started to play with his tongue and then it happened. I moaned, LOUD! I know this because Daisy and Winry announced it in case someone didn't hear it. And then we were ripped apart and Mother was sassing Ed.

"You wait till you are in a bedroom to do that am I understood! And unless you want kids you better be safe!" I blushed even harder.

"Mother! Not here!"

"Sorry Ikiru." I was so embarrassed. I turned and Ed grabbed my arm.

"Ikiru, I really do wanna talk to you in the hallway." Ed was blushing and looked extremely nervous. I couldn't understand why he was... never mind, my mother just gave him 'the talk' pretty much. We got in the hallway and Ed seemed even more nervous.

"Ed-kun?" He looked at me and was bright red all over his face. Why is he blushing so hard?

"I-Ik-Ikir-"

"Ed-kun? What's wrong? Why are you so nervous?" He stuttered for a few more minutes before he inhaled deeply and pretty much yelled out:

"Equivalent exchange!" I cocked my head in question. "You give me half of your life and I'll give you half of mine!" Then it clicked. Ed just proposed to me, using alchemy terms. I blushed so hard, he was so dark red.

"No." He looked heartbroken. "I refuse to give you half of my life." He looked even worse. "I'm gonna give you all of my life, my heart, my everything." He looked so happy and hugged me, crying a little.

"Don't scare me like that Iru-chan."

"Sorry Ed-kun, I love you."

"I love you too." Ed kissed my lips gently. Then slipped something on my finger. I looked down. He had alchemized up an engagement ring, and it was gorgeous.

"Ed-kun! It's beautiful!" I wrapped my arms around him. Daisy walked out.

"What was with the yell? All we heard was 'Equivalent Exchange.' What's up?" I just smiled at Ed and told him to shush.

"Nothing Daisy. Come on Ed-kun." We went back and Stutter by: Marianas Trench played. We danced and Ed couldn't stop smiling with me. Winry walked over after we were done.

"Ed, Ikiru? Why are you two so happy? You were dying of embarrassment before you went into the hall, what happened?" I just blushed. Then she looked at me closely. She looked me up and down and walked around while doing so. "No way, Daisy! Come over here!" I put a finger in my ear.

"Ow."

"What is it Win?"

"Look at this!" She grabbed my left hand and shoved it in Daisy's face. Roy walked over.

"What's going on over here, you are awfully lou-"

"Oh my gosh! Edward proposed to Iikiru" And that silenced everyone and everything.

"No way! You finally did it Brother?" The blushing continued and after a few minutes the night settled and everyone went home. Ed laid in bed with me and wrapped his arms around me.

"So how does Ikiru Elric sound to you?"

"I think it sounds amazing Ed-kun." I smiled wide and snuggled into him.

"That makes me happy." He kissed me and it got slightly hotter from there, ending in the morning with Mika walking in and sighing about having to clean the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Christmas proposals are really romantic don't you? =)


	24. Chapter 24

**Edward's POV**

I was walking around the mansion. It's been 5 years since I proposed to Ikiru.

"Master?" I turned and saw Mika, she was walking next to Nyu, the nanny, holding two bundles, one blue and one pink. I smiled. "Mistress had twins." I held them both in my arms and they escorted me me the infirmary. I walked in and Ikiru was laying in bed. She looked so tired.

"Hello Edward." I smiled at her and she smiled back. I sat next to her. "How are they?"

"They seem healthy to me. What should we name them?" She sat there for a minute. Then the pink bundle began to cry. Ikiru automatically grabbed her and began to shush her.

"Now now Lilly." I smiled.

"Lilly Elric. Sounds very nice. What about him?" I looked down at my son. He seemed so quiet.

"Jake?" He seemed to smile.

"Jake Elric." He squirmed a little and giggled.

"I think he likes it."

"Why wouldn't he. His amazing mother came up with it." Ikiru blushed. "Why are you blushing?"

"What? I can't blush when you say something sweet?" I kissed her forehead.

"No, it's alright. I love you Ikiru."

"I love you too Edward." There was a knock on the door and Alphonse walked in with Winry.

"Brother?"

"Yeah Al?"

"I have something I need to tell you." He started to blush with Winry.

"What is it Al?"

"Um... well... W-Wi-Win-"

"Ikiru I'm pregnant!" Ikiru almost leaped out of her bed and glomped Winry.

"No way!"

"Yeah!"

"Sucks to be you! I'm going to pick on you like you did to me!"

"Ikiru! I was joking!"

"I told you that as soon as I found out you were pregnant that I was gonna start treating you like how you treated me." She did anime tears while I congratulated Alphonse.

"That's not all we have to tell you."

"What else Al?"

"Mustang and Hawkeye are going to get married."

"No way!" Ikiru was so excited. A few months ago she gave her Füher title over to Mustang because she didn't wanna raise kids with that title. Mustang was happy to take it and for the last few months, I noticed that the female officers had mini-skirts. The sick bastard.

"Do you know when the wedding is?"

"I don't think Mustang knows yet Sister." Al started calling Ikiru that after we got married.

"Damn." She said, pouting.

"Ikiru, watch your language around the children." Ikiru held Lilly close.

"I know." She walked over and kissed me while I held Jake.

"You all look so cute."

"Yup, a perfect family" We all smiled. Everything was perfect.

_**The End** _


End file.
